The Prophecy
by Czarownica-Asia
Summary: Viktor comes to Hogwarts not only for the Triwizard Championship. Will he find a girl with wild hair and pure heart like his great grandmother's prophecy speaks of? Is it Hermione? Read more to find out...
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first fic, and I have to say I am so scared but at the same time very excited to share this with all Hermione/Viktor fans. Not enough words of praise and thanks can be written here for my beta **turtlestar** She has risen to the challenge and beyond, I cannot thank you enough, you are truly amazing! This is as much her story as it is mine cause without her help and editing I would still be writing in private. So enough babbling, please read and review. Hope you like it there is much more to come...

**Title:** The Prophecy  
**Rating:** K (for now)  
**Genre:** Romance,Drama  
**Main Characters**: Hermione, Viktor, Harry, Ron, Ginny and other Hogwarts students/staff  
**Summary:** Viktor comes to Hogwarts not only to compete in the Triwizard Championship but also to find out about his great grandmothers prophecy, would he find the girl with wild hair and pure heart? Read on to find out...  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Harry Potter

**CHAPTER ONE - The Beginnings**

"You spoiled everything, Ron!"

Hermione sat on the stairway, her face in her hands, sobbing. Why was Ron doing this? This went against all she thought to be true. Did he not like her after all? She was smudging her make up, her hair was falling apart, and big tears were now rolling off her cheeks and onto her beautiful dress, but she didn't care.

Suddenly she saw a shadow fall over her. She looked up. Viktor! How could she have forgotten about him? He had a puzzled exression on his face. Those eyes of his, so dark and mysterious, were now looking at her steadily. He took out a handkerchief offered it to her, trying to be chivalrous. Viktor, her Yule Ball date. She felt ashamed and childish, sitting on the stairs crying over the immature behavior of her best friend.

Viktor didn't know what to do. He struggled to come up with something to say, not knowing the right words. He felt so helpless. Finally he asked, "Hermione, is everything alright?" He wanted to pull her up into his arms. Questions raced through his head. Why was she crying? Had someone hurt her? He had a sudden inspiration.

"Vill you valk by the lake with me? Perhaps the air vill do you good." He tried to smile for her. Hermione stood up slowly.

"Yes, that would be lovely." She did not look at him. She was too embarrassed.

Hermione's heart was pounding and she shivered when Viktor grabbed her hand. She tried not to look at the people staring at them they walked out of the castle and towards the lake. For what it seemed like ages neither one of them spoke. The night was cold, but beautiful. The sky was dark and the stars were visible. Hermione looked up and admired the peacefulness of the night, and slowly her gaze trailed to Viktor's face. He suddenly stopped and turned around to face her. The moonlight was now shining on Hermione's reddened face. Her eyes were stinging from crying and she was nervously biting her lip.

"Hermione, I vont to explain things vith you. Is that right vord? No, not explain. Talk. I vont to talk vith you. I don't vont to see you upset. Haff I done something wrong?"

Viktor sighed and looked at Hermione, still holding her hand, gently stroking her palm. He thought to himself just how small and fragile her hand seems compared to his, which was big and rough.

Hermione finally looked at him and couldn't help but wonder...why her? Why did he choose her over all the other girls? He could've asked any of the girls that giggled and ogled him all the time. "Oh, Viktor," she murmured. She didn't want him to look at her the way he was now. The way he has been looking at her in the library, and in the Great Hall at meal times, and at the Ball. His eyes were mesmerizing. She almost forgot what she wanted to tell him.

"Viktor," she repeated a bit louder, making sure that she had his full attention. "I'm sorry for worrying you. You have done nothing wrong. You've made this evening the best of my entire life." She lowered her eyes to the ground.

Viktor's heart skipped a beat. "Hermione...vile that is the nicest thing anyvone has ever said to me, I am no fool; something has upset you. Vot is it?"

Hermione didn't want to explain. Did it matter now? Didn't what happened between her and Ron make clear the things that she had been so confused about? She might actually thank Ron someday, when she decided she wanted to speak to him again, that is. But she didn't want to lie to Viktor. If what they had - whatever that was – was ever going to go beyond this evening, she couldn't keep holding things back.

"Viktor, I was confused!"

_It's easier to tell him without looking at him_, she thought. She cleared her throat.

"I thought...oh, how do I explain this to you without complicating things?" She glanced at him quickly to see if he was still paying attention. Viktor was staring back at her, and she felt her knees shake. She shook her head, as if to clear it.

He took both of her hands in his, hoping that she would not shy away. "Just say vot is on your mind," he suggested.

"I wish it was that easy, but I can't do this to you. It's not fair." His hands were warm and sweaty. Hermione couldn't help stroking the inside of his palm.

"Just tell me the truth. That is all I vont of you," he encouraged, not taking his eyes off of her.

"Well, I had an argument with my friend Ron. About you. He accused me of 'fraternizing with the enemy,' and other horrible things. He was jealous that I went with you to the ball and for some strange reason I thought...I thought..."

"You thought vot?" he interjected.

Hermione's mind was racing. There was so much that she wanted to reveal, but for once in her life she couldn't put the words together. Was she foolish to think that Ron really like her as more than a friend, and that was why he was jealous of Viktor? How could she tell him without sounding conceited?

"I thought that Ron had feelings for me." She said it so quietly that Viktor had to lean forward to hear her.

"You thought..." Viktor let go of her hands and turned his face away from hers.

_Oh no, what have I done? Hermione you stupid girl you just ruined your chance..._

"This is so confusing. I know I don't like Ron that way. At least I never thought of him in any other way. I like him, but only as a friend. He's my best friend, just like Harry is. I never had feelings for him, and I was foolish to think that he felt something more towards me." She looked at his face, studying his eyes, wanting desperately to know what he was thinking right at that second.

_Oh Viktor please say something, say anything._ Viktor just stood there, looking at the ship in the distance. It felt like an eternity before he spoke again. Hermione seemed to be holding her breath the whole time.

"I thank you for being honest vith me," he said slowly. She didn't want to take her eyes off of him, afraid that he was about to disappear and she would never see him again.

_He has nothing to be jealous of_, Viktor thought to himself. _I am just a boy trying to tell a girl that_...that what, exactly? That he loved her? That he wanted to be with her? He couldn't tell her that. She would laugh at him, or be frightened away. Or would she? He glanced in her direction again.

There was only one way to find out.

"Hermione, I haff vonted to say for a long time...that I haff never felt this way before..." He paused, not knowing if what he was about to say would ruin everything or change his entire life. Or both. "My mother alvays told me to be true to my heart. 'Listen to it,' she said, 'it vill always guide you. You vill know what I mean ven you are ready.'"

"Your mother is a smart woman," Hermione interrupted.

It made him feel a little better.

"Yes she is, and I think my heart...I think I know that things happen for a reason. I believe in destiny. I believe that I vos meant to come here to Hogvarts, to meet you. And to...fall in love...with you."

Hermione gaped at him, afraid that she was about to faint. She began to tremble, and her eyes watered up and she looked up at the man standing in front of her, now trembling himself.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. You are cold, and I should haff offered...here."

Viktor took off his cloak and wrapped it around Hermione's shoulders. It wasn't necessary, but she didn't stop him, either. She was too shocked. Could he, Viktor Krum, the famous Quidditch Seeker that all the girls in the wizarding world were in love with, have just told her that...?

"I...don't know what to say..."

Viktor wanted to say more, so much more. How he thought there was a purpose behind their meeting, how his great grandmother read his palm for him and told him how he would meet a girl with wild hair and a big heart, and how they were destined to be together, how their love would prove to be the greatest power to destroy evil...but he didn't want to scare her away. She looked terrified enough as it was. He waited. Finally, she answered.

"Viktor, how can you have feelings for me, how can you be in..." She swallowed hard, suddenly finding that her throat was very dry, "How can you be in love with me? A muggle? You can have any girl you want. Surely there's someone...better-suited than I am..."

"No!" he interrupted forcefully. "Do not ever say that you are not good enough for me! You are smart and beautiful. Only you haff taken time to listen to me and get to know me. _Me_, not Viktor Krum, youngest seeker in the vorld! You haff accepted me the vay I am! I am honored to be in your presence. I am amazed that you, Hermione Granger, make time for me, show me your kindness and understanding. No one has ever vonted to know how I feel or vot I like, vot I am reading or thinking. They only vont to know how Viktor Krum, world-famous Quidditch player, did in the last game. Nobody takes time to know me. But you did! That is vy I feel the way I feel. And not only vos my mother right, but so vos my great grandmother ven she foretold..." Viktor bit his tongue and took a deep breath, wanting to take back the words he just spoke. He didn't want her to think that this was a joke, that he believed in some old woman's fortune-telling and that she should believe it, too. His great grandmother was known all around Bulgaria for her gift, but she wouldn't know that.

Hermione was stunned into silence. She had never heard him say that many words at once in the entire time that she had known him. She watched his face while she struggled to put the right words together again, trying to express her feelings. The silence was almost tangible.

"Hermione, please. I feel like I haff poured my heart out, and..."

Hermione pulled him closer. She put her hands on either side of his face, and did what she never thought she would have the guts to do it. She leaned in and pressed her lips against his before he could say another word. She closed her eyes, not wanting to spoil this moment. She felt shivers down her spine. The whole world seemed to be spinning around them. She had to put her hands on his shoulders to catch her balance. When she pulled back and finally opened her eyes, she saw Viktor smiling for the second time that night.

"Hermione..." He couldn't speak. Was that her answer, then? Did he really need her to say anything after all?

Viktor pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately, longer and deeper than her gentle kiss, but Hermione didn't mind. Nothing mattered at this moment, and she wished it would never end. Finally, she managed to extract herself long enough from his embrace to explain.

"Viktor, I want you to know that I feel what you feel...but it's hard for me to describe. I don't want to give you the wrong ideas. I know that you live far away, and that you are older than I am. I don't know if you could be patient. If you could wait for me."

He answered with another kiss, softer than his first, but no less passionate.

She paused to look at him. She wanted to tell him that he didn't know if she was ready for such a commitment at all. She had never had a relationship; no boy had ever paid much attention to her, let alone felt anything for her like what Viktor was proclaiming. She was flattered, and she still couldn't believe it was happening. It was like a wonderful dream she would soon wake up from. And how would she tell Harry and Ron and Ginny? Ginny probably would understand more than the boys would, but what would she tell them? That she had fallen in love, that she was Viktor Krum's girlfriend? Could she even claim that title?

"Viktor, I need to understand something."

"Vot is it, Hermione?"

"Does this mean that you want to be with me?" She hesitated, trying to read his eyes before he spoke. "Are we going to try to have a relationship? With you living in Bulgaria and playing Quidditch, and me in school, how will this work? How can we make this work? I can't apparate yet, and traveling to Bulgaria...well I don't know how my parents would feel about that..."

_Oh Hermione, shut up!_ She thought to herself. _You are rambling on and he hasn't even answered your question yet..._

"Yes, if that is vot you vont. I vont to make this vork. I do know that I am older than you and that you need time. Take as much as you need. I vill not do anything you do not ask me to do. I can apparate. I do haff Quidditch games outside of Bulgaria, as you know. Ve can meet in Hogsmeade on veekends and on holidays. Ve vill owl every time ve get a chance, and after you finish school..." He stopped himself. "Vell, ve shall see vot happens. I don't vont to pressure you Hermione, and give you - how you say - false hope."

She felt a warmth in her heart that she couldn't explain. This wasn't some childish crush. This wasn't what she thought she felt for Ron. Could this be the real thing? Could this be love?

Viktor was watching her, wondering what was she thinking. Was she having doubts? He didn't want to rush her. He liked things the way they were right now, and though he was anxious for the future, he knew for sure that he wanted the one his great grandmother had spoken about; the one with Hermione Granger. When he came to this school, he hadn't expected anything, he didn't care if he won the tournament, and he didn't care about meeting other students. This was what he had been looking for. Her. He could still remember his great grandmothers words:

YOU SHALL SEEK HER IN A NEW WORLD  
WILD HAIR, PURE HEART, NOT OF PURE BLOOD  
THROUGH HER COMPANIONS YOU SHALL MEET  
YOUR GREATEST CHALLENGE WILL BE DEFEAT  
NO WINNER, NO LOSER, NO CONTEST WILL STOP IT  
DESTINY AWAITS YOU AND SHE IS YOUR FIT  
FIND LOVE IN HER HEART, DESTINY WILL PREVAIL  
THE WORLD IN YOUR HANDS YOU CANNOT FAIL  
NO WIZARD, NO CREATURE, NO SPELL CAN AIDE  
THE GOOD WILL RISE AND THE EVIL WILL FADE  
LISTEN TO YOUR HEART IT WILL TELL YOU  
IN THE RIGHT MOMENT, THE RIGHT THING TO DO  
YOUR LOVE IS NO MYTH, YOUR HEART IS PURE  
WHEN YOUR EYES WILL MEET YOU WILL BE SURE

There was more to the prophecy, but that was what he remembered. Should he tell her now, or would it scare her? He was scared himself; it wasn't something to take lightly. His family was very serious about it, as well. They had talked about it for weeks, wondering if it was the glimmer of hope that the entire wizarding world had been hoping for. It was true that no one person could destroy You-Know-Who...but could a union of pure love?

Viktor knew Harry Potter's story by heart. Everyone knew it in the wizarding world. Love had saved him. His mother's love saved Harry from Voldemort's spell. Could it work again? There was always hope. Maybe a fool's hope, but worth the try. Could he put her in such danger? How would she react when he told her the story, the prophetic riddle that his great grandmother had told him? He needed to know that her heart was with him, that she truly loved him. That would take time. But did they have time?

"Viktor?" she whispered. Hermione could swear she had heard something, but she couldn't tell what it was. Maybe it was something in the water, or maybe someone was walking around the grounds. She scanned the area around them. It was quite dark; the only light was coming from the moon and the windows of the Great Hall. There were few couples and small groups walking around, but nothing close to them. She moved closer to Viktor and grabbed his hand. She felt silly, like a little girl frightened by some noise in the dark.

"Vot is it, Hermione?"

"Shhhhh! Listen!" They both stood quietly, looking around. The faint rustle of clothing was unmistakable in the dead silence.

"I think there is someone listening to us," she whispered. "But I don't know who or where." Viktor slowly reached for his wand, prepared to hex the hell out of anyone that threatened Hermione. Still, no one appeared.

Realization suddenly dawned on her. She hissed loudly, "Harry, you have three seconds to show yourself, or I will never speak to you again!"

They heard some shuffling near them, and out of nowhere Harry appeared, still in his dress robes and with an extremely embarrassed look on his face.

"Harry James Potter! What are you doing spying on us? I cannot believe that you would do this! Did Ron put you up to this? Is he here too? COME OUT, RONALD!"

"Shhh Hermione, don't yell! He's not here. Viktor, I'm sorry mate, I didn't mean to. I mean...I didn't hear much of your conversation, or anything that you two were...er...doing." Harry was talking fast now and trying to ignore Hermione's steadily darkening expression.

"Then what are you doing here? And it had better be good, or you and Malfoy will have matching black eyes!"

"Hermione, I was worried about you! When Ron came back to the common room he was rambling on to himself that he yelled at you and said mean things and that you were crying and...I just wanted to see if you were ok. That's all! He didn't put me up to this; I told him that I was going to see if you were ok. And I took my cloak because I didn't want to look like a stalker walking around the grounds in the dark by myself! I'm sorry Hermione!"

Now Harry was facing Viktor, who seemed to be the more reasonable of the two. At least he didn't look like he was about to hit him, like Hermione was. But with Harry's surprise appearance, Viktor had instantly retreated back into his sullen, unhappy persona. His shoulders hunched, his brows drew together, and he stared resolutely at the ground. Hermione, noticing the change, instantly softened and turned to regard Harry with a wary expression.

"I accept your apology, Harry. However, if you ever use your invisibility cloak to spy on me again..." She allowed the threat to hang in the air.

"Never again, I promise! I'll see you both at breakfast in the Great Hall tomorrow, ok?"

As he was about to throw his cloak back on, she leaned in closer to him, and whispered a quiet "Thank you." At his puzzled expression, she elaborated, "It's nice to know at least one of my best friends is worried about me."

"We both are, Hermione. You know that. He's just as stubborn as you are. He'll get over it." Harry turned around and put his cloak back on. "Good night Viktor, good night Hermione."

Viktor glared in the direction that Harry had last stood under his cloak, not really knowing where he was, or if he had already walked away. After a moment, Hermione broke the silence.

"Viktor, maybe next time we should borrow one of Mad-Eye Moody's gadgets before we go on a walk."

The tension was broken, and they both laughed. Hermione felt so much better than she had an hour ago. What an evening this had been! As she thought about all that had been said, she remembered Viktor mentioning his great grandmother and fortune telling, which sounded interesting, to say the least.

"Viktor? Can you tell me more about your family, particularly about your great grandmother?" Hermione said this with a strange twinkle in her eye. Viktor didn't take the bait.

"You may ask me anything you vont to know about my family, my parents and grandparents, about Bulgaria and Quidditch and Durmstrang, but we shall leave my great grandmother for another day. It vill take much time to explain her story, I am thinking." He tried to smile, to hide his fear. He didn't want to tell that story, not yet.

"Alright, then. How about we go back inside and have some butterbeer, or maybe something warm. I don't think I can feel my toes anymore," Hermione laughed.

"Perhaps I vill need to carry you back, then?" he teased.

"While I'm touched by your concern, I'm fully capable of walking," she answered with a smile. They walked across the grass and back to the Great Hall in a companionable silence. Hermione glanced at the dance floor and caught a glimpse of Neville and Ginny dancing with their arms around each other. Ginny's head was on Neville's shoulder, and Hermione smiled to herself. Ginny looked at her and smiled back, noticing that Viktor was holding Hermione's hand. Hermione gave her best friend a look that Ginny understood to mean that she would explain later. Viktor led Hermione to a table. He kissed her hand softly and said, "I vill be right back. Please do not go anywhere."

"I promise to stay put this time," she answered.

Viktor went to get something warm to drink, but every few steps he kept turning around to look at her. He was still in a state of disbelief. Just an hour ago he had thought that he had lost his chance forever. It was a pleasant surprise to find that he had been wrong. He didn't understand all the words in his grandmother's riddle just yet, but he knew that he was on his way. He went over the words in his head. He had found the girl with wild her and pure heart, through her companions. That is, he had met Hermione through Harry Potter, the fourth Triwizard champion. He considered the next part of the riddle: "No winner, no loser, no contest will stop it." Did that mean that it didn't matter if he won or lost? Something to think about later. The "good and evil" was vague and abstract, but sounded easy compared to the "love" part, even though he knew it wasn't. He couldn't possibly make her love him so soon, and though he was assured that she had feelings for him, he needed time to explore their depths.

He wanted to write to his parents and to his great grandmother to tell them what was happening, but he didn't want to rush it and make it go away. It felt like his actions now could somehow change the path of destiny. He could remember his great grandmother, after telling him his fortune, whispering in his ear, "I believe in you Viktor. We all do. I know there is a greater power working with you to help you succeed. You have the power deep inside; believe in yourself and all is possible. You might not know this yet, but you will soon. You will know that when you find her."

Viktor grabbed the drinks and walked back to Hermione, smiling.

"What is so funny, Mr. Krum?" she asked, taking one of the cups from his hand.

"Nothing. I vos just thanking my great grandmother, and your parents, and Dumbledore, and perhaps even Karkaroff, and my parents..."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione said, laughing out loud. "Why do you need to thank my parents and Dumbledore and your headmaster? Viktor, did you spike those drinks?"

"No, Ms. Granger. I vont to thank your parents first for haffing you, Dumbledore for bringing you to this school, Karkaroff for bringing me here, and my parents and great grandmother for showing me the path..." He stopped himself, feeling his cheeks get hot, and he looked down at his feet as he sat down beside her.

"There you go again, talking in riddles. Will I ever meet your great grandmother? I want to ask her about my future, because she sure sounds like she knows what she's talking about."

"You haff no idea," Viktor murmured under his breath.

"Hmm?" Hermione looked at him

He quickly changed the subject. "Haff I told you how beautiful you look this evening? Not that you are not alvays beautiful, but tonight you are radiant, Hermione."

She blushed, and finally noticed how perfectly he had been pronouncing her name, almost like he studied for weeks.

"Oh, stop it, or you won't have any complements left for the future," she said, and leaned in to kiss his cheek. He suppressed a crow of excitement; she was already talking about the future! He was happy to see her so relaxed and he loved that she was finally comfortable around him.

Hermione once again could not believe what was happening to her. Since when was she so forward? Not that she was shy in any other situation. She was quite outspoken, known to her friends and the school at large as "Hermione the Know-It-All." But this was different. Everything with Viktor was different.

She really didn't want this to end. Almost thinking that if she went to sleep, she would wake up and find that this had all been a nice dream. She yawned. Viktor frowned.

"Am I becoming boring company?" he asked, frowning.

"No, no! This has just been a long day. It does take a bit of time and effort to make myself look this way, you know," she said, laughing again.

"Vell then ve must end this night the right vay. May I escort you to your dormitory, Ms. Granger?" He stood in one fluid movement, bowing to her and clicking his heels together as he reached for her hand. Hermione took it and stood as well.

"Well, you've certainly been Prince Charming tonight. Yes, you may escort me to my dormitory."

"Prince who?" Viktor looked at her, quite confused.

"It's a character from a muggle fairy tale...oh, never mind. I'll explain some other day," Hermione smiled. They walked together up the stairs through an empty corridor. The only other soul they passed was Peeves, who was singing, "Love is in the air." They both chuckled. The Fat Lady's painting came into view far too soon, in Hermione's opinion. She really didn't want to say goodnight, didn't want the night to end, but she was tired and she knew she couldn't stay awake for the whole night.

Viktor was a perfect gentleman. He bowed again in front of the entrance, kissed Hermione's hand and said, "Ms. Granger, I thank you for accompanying me to the ball. I hope you haff enjoyed my company as vell as I enjoyed yours." He kissed her again now on the cheek, hearing the Fat Lady behind them giggling and covering her eyes.

"Yes Mr. Krum, I did enjoy myself. Thank you for taking me to the ball. I felt like Cinderella!" She laughed at Viktor's confused expression.

"Muggle fairy tale again? Vould your library haff any of those? I am thinking that I shall haff to read them if I ever hope to understand you," he said with a smile.

"I'll make sure to send you my copy from home when I go for the holidays," she said. Hermione didn't care that the Fat Lady was now staring at them openly, awaiting more; she leaned in and gave Viktor a light kiss on the lips.

"Good night Viktor."

Viktor pulled away and, not wanting to spoil the moment, just stood there staring at her, looking the way he always did with those beautiful eyes of his. Hermione smiled and went through the portrait into the common room.

She did not expect anybody to be there, as it was quite late. She started tiptoeing to the girls' dormitory when she noticed someone by the fireplace.

"What are you doing here, Ronald?" she snarled. "Are you spying on me too?" Ron was awake in an instant, and she realized that he must've dozed off while waiting.

No he wasn't waiting for her, he explained. He was actually worried about Ginny, since she wasn't in yet...and maybe a little about Hermione, too.

"Hermione," he sounded a bit groggy. "I...er...I was such an idiot, I really didn't mean what I said. You know, about Krum and you and..." He was very embarrassed. He had always been able to talk to her about anything, and now he couldn't get a sentence out. "Harry told me..."

"What did Harry tell you, that he spied on me, too? Well, both of you need to know that I am big girl and can take care of myself. I don't need you two to baby-sit me. Viktor was a perfect gentleman tonight, and I really..." She stopped herself. She didn't want to tell Ron that she and Viktor were together just yet, and certainly not under these circumstance. She wasn't sure if he would understand. Would anybody understand? She decided to wait until morning to tell both him and Harry at the same time.

"Ron, if you don't mind, I am very tired and do not want to discuss this right now. If you can wait until morning, I will talk to you and Harry at breakfast. And don't spy on Ginny, either. Neville is a nice boy, and he will bring her back in one piece. I just saw them dancing to the last song, so she will be up shortly. And since I know that _I_ wouldn't to see my own brother waiting for me like a nervous parent, I'd suggest that you go to bed as well, Ron. Goodnight," she said, with emphasis on the last word. Then she spun on her heels and headed up the stairs as fast as she could.

She collapsed on her bed without changing, as Lavender and Parvati were both already sleeping soundly. Hermione lay on her bed, smiling to herself and thinking about him. How lucky she was! But would everyone else accept their happiness? Her thoughts were interrupted when Ginny walked in with a big grin on her face.

"Oh Hermione, wasn't this a lovely evening?" she said in a singing voice. She sat on her bed and started to take the bobby pins out of her hair. Hermione smiled and answered, "Yes, Ginny. This was the best night of my life." Ginny looked at her and smiled back. She didn't need to tell her anything else, she already knew. Hermione Granger was in love. The girls washed up quickly, changed into pajamas, and went to bed. Hermione went to sleep fast, dreaming about Viktor and his eyes. Meanwhile, Ginny laid on her bed wide-awake, wishing that she could be as happy as Hermione seemed to be.

Hermione woke up last, and to her surprise found that the other girls were not in the room. It made her feel better, since it put off having to face the inevitable questions. She knew Lavender and Parvati wanted to know how her date with Viktor went. They were part of the group of giggling girls that Viktor loathed so much, but Hermione knew that they meant well. Hermione wanted to tell Ginny more than them of course, but knew that that would have to wait. She dressed quickly and ran down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

She felt nervous approaching the table where everyone sat. She quickly scanned the hall for Viktor, noticing that he wasn't sitting with the Slytherins. Harry and Ron were in the midst of a rowdy conversation with Fred and George, probably about the joke items they were currently working on. She quickly sat beside Ginny and Harry. They all stopped talking and looked at her.

"Well, well, look who's here," said Fred.

"Our Cinderella finally returns from the ball," said George.

"Come on guys, leave her alone," Ginny said, giving them a look.

"Thanks, Ginny," she answered, quickly looking away from them. She didn't want to give them more opportunities to question her, but they did anyway.

"So how is Mr. Krum? He's not in the hall yet. Strange, I thought you too would be snogging somewhere in the corner by now and making wedding plans," said George.

"Oh, put a sock in it," said Ron loudly.

"Oohh little brother, let's not be jealous. Jealousy is not a pretty sight," laughed Fred. Hermione was surprised by Ron's outburst. She felt a bit embarrassed for him. No one spoke until they were done eating, and then Harry turned to Hermione.

"Hey, do you want to go visit Hagrid with me and Ron?" She replied in the affirmative, telling Ginny that she would see her after. Ginny nodded.

"Good day, Mrs. Krum," said George, and they all laughed. Hermione knew they didn't mean anything bad by it, they were just teasing. The minute they walked out into the grounds towards Hagrid's, Hermione spoke.

"Wait, guys! I...need to tell you something, before you find out some other way, like through the Daily Prophet or something," she said in a hurried voice.

They both stopped and turned around to look at her.

"Oh Hermione, just spit it out," said Harry.

"Yeah, we knew you wanted to say something. After all, you don't hide it very well with all your smirking," Ron added.

Hermione didn't know where to begin. She didn't want them to assume things, because even though they were her best friends, they were still boys. Ginny would understand perfectly. She didn't want them to laugh at her, so she decided to tell them in simple, straightforward manner.

"Viktor and I are...well...we're seeing each other," she said quickly, the last words quite mumbled.

"Huh? You mean..." Ron was looking at her with wide eyes, his mouth agape. Harry looked at them both, scrambling for something to say to prevent the inevitable screaming match.

"Hermione, do you mean that he's your...boyfriend?" Harry asked, needing clarification. Ron shot him a deadly glance. She nodded.

"Well, I hope that you and Krum will live happily ever after," Ron said angrily, and he stalked towards Hagrid's.

Hermione stood there, red-faced. She had known that he would be affected by her decision, but didn't understand why. If he didn't like her, which she thought that she had determined last night, why couldn't he be happy for her? Harry let out a big sigh, and faced Hermione.

"Give him some time, he'll get over it. I'm happy for you, Hermione. Really. I have never seen you smile so much. If Viktor can make you feel like that, then I'm fine with it. But he'd better not mess up. I know there will be a line of Weasleys ready to kick his butt!" Hermione hugged Harry and laughed.

"Thanks Harry, I'm glad that at least one of you can be mature about this," she said, watching Ron's stride angrily toward Hagrid's hut.

"I'd better join him before he goes around kicking the pumpkins, or something. You'd better go and tell Ginny, since I don't think you've had time yet."

"Thanks again, Harry," Hermione said, turning around and walking back up the hill and towards the castle.

"So the mudlblood found herself a boy toy, eh?" said a familiar sneering voice.

"Oh Malfoy, give it up!" Hermione said, making fists at her sides, getting ready just in case she got the urge to punch him again. Malfoy was smirking at her and trying to provoke her more, but stopped all of a sudden walked quickly the other way.

"Yeah, you'd better run away, ferret-boy," said Hermione under her breath. A hand touched her shoulder and she turned around.

"Viktor! You startled me!" she said, smiling at him.

"Good morning, Hermione. Did you sleep vell?"

"Yes, I did," she replied shyly, "And you?"

"Vell, I don't know about sleeping much. Ven I got back to the ship, I first vos yelled at by Karkaroff for breaking curfew, and then by Alexei for being late and making him stay avake vorrying."

"Did you tell anyone? About...us...?" she asked, looking down at the ground.

"I did not tell Karkaroff. He vould not understand, nor is it his business. Alexei, he figured it out on his own. He said that I could not stop smiling, so he knew vithout me telling him. I assume that you haff told your friends?"

"Well, I tried," said Hermione matter-of-factly. "Harry took it well, wished us luck and then threatened you with all the Weasleys if you break my heart. Something about kicking your butt back to Bulgaria." He smirked.

"And your other friend?" He really did not want to know the answer, but he didn't want to seem like he cared too much, either.

"Harry said it will take him some time to accept it, but he will be fine. After all, he is my friend. At least, I hope he still is..." Hermione watch the two of them entering Hagrid's hut.

"Hermione, you know that I vould not make you choose between me and your friends..." Hermione stopped him.

"Viktor, Ron needs to grow up. He will come around eventually. We might have a problem with your headmaster, though," she said, looking up at him.

"Do not vorry about him. I vill handle him soon enough," said Viktor mysteriously.

_What did he mean by that_? Hermione thought. She decided not to question him further, for now.

"So what do you want to do today, since my friends just abandoned me?"

"Vy don't we start with some breakfast?" Viktor took her hand and led her back to the castle. "And along the vay ve vill show my fan club that I am no longer accepting any knickers or Bulgarian flags vith lipstick on them." She laughed out loud, and he chuckled as they made their way to the Great Hall.

Ginny was still sitting at the table with Neville. As Viktor and Hermione approached them, her eyes fell to their linked hands. She gave Hermione a smile and a wink.

"Well, now you finally have someone to hang out in the library with, you lucky girl!" Hermione laughed, Viktor smirked, and Neville looked lost.

_Lucky_, thought Hermione as she stole another glance at Viktor. Yes, she was.

The days leading up to the end of the tournament were very busy for Hermione. She was going back and forth between helping Harry with the tasks, trying to reason with Ron, and spending as much time as she could getting to know Viktor. Most of the girls stopped giving her dirty looks when she walked by with Viktor or by herself. Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherin gang kept up their insults, but only when Viktor wasn't around.

Finally the second task was upon them. Hermione was anxious. She really wished for this whole thing to be over, but she knew that that also meant that Viktor would be going back to Bulgaria soon. She was saddened by the thought of not knowing when she would see him again. This evening was not going very well. She thought that Viktor seemed distant. She had tried to make him laugh, to no avail.

"Viktor, are you worried about tomorrow?" she finally asked.

Viktor was staring out the window. The library was deserted. Madam Pince was sitting at her desk shuffling papers and not paying attention to them at all. He didn't want to tell her about the task. They really didn't discuss the tournament, for the obvious reason that her best friend was his competitor; he didn't want her to be in an awkward situation with Harry. He also didn't want to worry her about it more than she already was. Karkaroff had helped Viktor figure out the golden egg. Viktor knew that the merpeople would take the thing that he would miss the most and hide it somewhere in the lake. His task was to find it within an hour.

When he first understood what the riddle meant, Viktor had immediately thought of his family, but soon realized that the person he thought of the most was Hermione. He knew that the task would involve her somehow. He was worried for her safety. But he was not allowed to tell her, or anyone, what the task was.

"Yes, I am concerned about the task." He turned to her with a heavy sigh and took her hands in his. "Hermione, no matter vot happens, I just vont you to know that I care for you deeply, and that I vould do anything in my power to ensure your safety."

What did he mean by that? She knew he couldn't discuss it if it had to do with the task, and she suddenly really didn't want to know. She squeezed his hands and smiled.

"I know Viktor, I know."

They were interrupted by Professor Snape, who walked into the library and immediately approached their table.

"Ms. Granger, please go to the Headmaster's office immediately. Mr. Krum, return to your ship to see your Headmaster, as well."

They were both confused, but they didn't have a chance to say anything else. Snape was not moving. Viktor got up first, and Hermione followed. She hoped Professor Snape would give them a bit of privacy to say goodnight, but he didn't. He followed them into the hallway.

"Go," he urged.

Hermione quickly glanced at Viktor and said, "Good luck tomorrow, Viktor. I'll be cheering for you." Viktor just nodded and gave her one last look, his expression pleading. But under Snape's unwavering gaze, Hermione turned and headed towards Dumbledore's office. Once there she was surprised to see Ron, Cho Chang, and a young blond girl who introduced herself as Gabrielle, Fleur's sister.

"Ron, do you know what's going on?" she asked.

"No, I don't." He looked as puzzled as she felt.

Anything else that he might have said was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Professor Dumbledore, who walked in and smiled at all of them.

"I'm happy to see you all. I know that you must be confused as to why you're here so late at night. Let me explain..."

Viktor looked around the grounds. Everyone was walking towards the lake to watch the second task. He noticed Harry walking with his friend Neville. He looked nervous and slightly sick. As he reached the place where he was standing, Viktor stuck out his hand and muttered, "Good luck."

Harry took it with a look of surprise. "Um...thanks. You too," he responded.

All three of them made their way in silence to the edge of the lake, where the second task awaited them.

"Let the second task begin!" Dumbledore's booming voice said at last. Viktor stood by the edge of the platform, anxiously waiting for the cannon to go off. Karkaroff's hand felt heavy on his shoulder. He was whispering pointers to him in Bulgarian, but Viktor was not listening to him at all. All he was thinking about was Hermione, hoping that she was ok.

The cannon boomed. Viktor performed his transfiguration spell and jumped into the icy water. It did not take him long to find her. She was tied by her ankle next to Ron and Gabrielle. Cedric had obviously already rescued Cho, evidenced by the lack of a fourth captive. Viktor noticed that Harry was already there, struggling to release Ron. Viktor concentrated on his own struggle to free Hermione.

_She looks so peaceful_, he thought, almost in a dream-like state. He admired her face for a second before he finally freed her from the bindings and pulled her up to the surface. After breaking the surface, the shark features reverted back to normal. Hermione was now awake, and obviously frightened.

She shivered uncontrollably in the frigid water. Dumbledore had explained to them what would happen, but now that it was over she was overwhelmed by what had transpired. The realization that she, out of all people in Viktor's life, would be the one he would miss the most was shocking, to say the least. She was flattered and frightened and relieved all at once. Viktor quickly got out of the water and pulled her up after him, wrapping a cloak around her wet body. Karkaroff and his schoolmates were shouting things to him, but he didn't pay any attention to them. He wanted to make sure that she was all right first.

"Hermione, are you alright?" he asked, leaning closer to her. He was afraid that she might hate him for putting her through this. Hermione stopped shivering long enough to look into his face.

"I'm fine. A bit wet, but fine," she assured him.

He breathed a sigh of relief. She was ok. He looked around to see if the other champions had gotten back yet. He noticed that Cedric and Cho were standing on the platform drying each other off, and Fleur was there also...alone. He realized that Harry, Ron, and Gabrielle were still missing, and the time was about to run out. Everyone was pacing around the platform, staring at the lake. Finally, he saw Ron surface, pulling Gabrielle towards the stairs. Fleur ran to them crying, trying to help her sister.

Where was Harry? He noticed that Hermione was now hugging Ron and whispering something to him. He didn't mind, he knew that it just meant that she was worried about him. Harry surfaced shortly after, out of breath. He was helped onto the platform amid loud cheers and applause from all the students. Hermione ran to Harry and wrapped her own cloak around him, kissing his forehead and talking to him in low tones.

Viktor couldn't hear a word they were saying with all the commotion around him. Dumbledore spoke once more, but the words were a blur to Viktor. He kept staring at Hermione by Harry's side, and he couldn't help but feel...a bit jealous. He had saved her...she should be by his side...

Karkaroff was cursing in Bulgarian, something about unfairness and cheating. He understood from bits and pieces of the conversations around him that he had been bumped to third place, even though he had gotten out of the water right after Cedric. But Viktor didn't care about that. He wanted Hermione to pay more attention to him. He felt hurt, and a little betrayed. Alexei walked up to him and threw his arm around his shoulders.

"Come on Viktor, stop sulking. Let us go before Karkaroff yells at you, too." They walked to the boats and then to their ship. Viktor went to his room and laid down on the bed.

"Viktor, do you vont something to eat? I'm going to the kitchen for a snack."

Viktor just shook his head and turned on his side, away from Alexei. He wanted to be left alone. After his friend left, Viktor got up and grabbed a quill, and began writing to his parents, explaining the events of the last few weeks. He knew his letter was long overdue. He hadn't written to them for a month. He wanted to explain all that had happened, he wanted to complain to someone about this situation that he couldn't really explain. He didn't even know what he was really feeling. Why was he upset with Hermione? She was just comforting her friend, one of her only friends. Harry deserved her attention, too. Hermione had struggled to divide her time equally between her friends and him. How could he be mad at her?

A loud knock made him startle.

"Come in," he said, annoyed that someone was disturbing him right now. He hoped that it wasn't Karkaroff; he didn't really wanted to deal to him right now. Viktor got up and turned away from the door, facing the small round window of his cabin.

"Viktor." The warm, familiar tone rang in his ears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all who read and reviewed! Your kind words mean a lot to me! Once again thank you to my wonderful beta - TURTLESTAR - I am most grateful! Hope you enjoy this next chapter... please read and review. I have another chapter waiting, so if I get nice reviews I will post right away :) thanks**

**Title:** The Prophecy  
**Rating:** K (for now)  
**Genre:** Romance,Drama  
**Main Characters**: Hermione, Viktor, Harry, Ron, Ginny and other Hogwarts students/staff  
**Summary:** Viktor comes to Hogwarts not only to compete in the Triwizard Championship but also to find out about his great grandmothers prophecy, would he find the girl with wild hair and pure heart? Read on to find out...  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Harry Potter

**CHAPTER TWO - Journey home.**

Viktor turned around and there she was, still wet, with hair sticking to her cheeks. She was a bit flushed, and she looked like she had been crying.

"Viktor," she said again, not wanting to move from the doorway. She didn't know if he wanted to see her; he had walked away so abruptly, without saying anything, and she didn't know what she had done wrong. All she knew was that she felt hurt.

"Come inside and close the door," he said a bit roughly, scowling like he usually did towards perfect strangers. But she wasn't a stranger. Hermione didn't like the expression on his face; she though that it made him look mean. She slowly closed the door and moved towards his bed, plopping wetly on its edge.

She looked at him again, and noticed that he wasn't looking back. Instead, he shuffled a chair around and sat by the table, glaring at it. Finally he spoke, breaking the uncomfortable silence between them.

"Hermione, I vont to be honest with you like you are honest with me. Vot happened at the platform after the task made me...upset. I vos jealous because I thought that you cared more for Potter than me. But I vos also feeling ashamed for my selfishness. I know he is your friend, and you should be at his side as vell. I am sorry to haff to put you through this, for making it a choice between the two of us," he said, now looking at her curiously and restraining the urge to run to her side. The only way that he could keep himself in check was to feign being calm and collected, even though his stomach was churning and he felt nauseous.

"Viktor, I'm sorry that I upset you. I was so worried about Harry that I got carried away, and didn't even properly thank you for...everything. You were not selfish, you were hurt. I can forgive you, if you'll forgive me. Next time, though, let's not walk away from each other like that. It will save us this...this moment right now."

Viktor stood up and kneeled in front of her, cupping her face with his hands. Brushing her wet hair away from her pale features, he leaned in and kissed her gently. She smiled into his lips even as she shivered from the cold. It was a much-needed improvement in the situation. He pulled away slowly, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Hermione, you are a smart vitch; haff my good looks made you forget to dry yourself before you catch cold?"

Hermione laughed and performed a drying spell. Viktor changed into fresh robes while Hermione respectfully looked away, hiding a blush. He held out his hand to her, and she took it gratefully.

They walked back slowly through the grounds of the castle towards the Great Hall.

Karkaroff stood by the window of his cabin, staring out towards the grounds. His eyes narrowed as he noticed a familiar slouched figure walking beside a smaller, more feminine one towards the castle.

"This has to stop," he said under his breath. "I will not allow that mudblood wretch to ruin my plan for our champion."

Alexei was on his way to the kitchen when he heard his headmaster's mutterings. While not unusual, the venom with which he spoke froze Alexei in place, and his blood ran cold when he understood the meaning of Karkaroff's whispered curses. As quickly and quietly as possible, he continued walking off the ship, praying that he would go unnoticed. He wanted to find Viktor and warn him immediately.

As soon as he was out of sight of the ship, Alexei ran the rest of the way to the school. He frantically searched the sea of faces in the Great Hall, trying to find someone who could tell him where Viktor might be. He noticed a red-haired boy that he had seen with Hermione before.

"Haff you seen Viktor? It is urgent that I speak vith him," he said, trying to regain his breath.

Ron looked at him incredulously, more than a little annoyed. Why was someone from Durmstrang talking to him? He didn't care where Krum was. Looking at Alexei's flushed face, though...he decided to help him, anyway. If Krum was in trouble, he wanted to know why.

"Well, they might be in the common room. Come along, then," Ron said lazily, and without looking to see if Alexei was following, he headed towards the Gryffindor tower.

They found Harry, but there was no sign of either Hermione or Viktor.

"Maybe they're in the library. It's down the hall and to the right," Ron explained in response to his questioning expression, and left him to wander the hallways alone. Luckily, Alexei encountered the object of his search as he was leaving the library with Hermione. Viktor noticed him right away; he muttered a few words to his companion, and she nodded and headed back into the library, shooting Alexei a puzzled glance. Viktor strode purposefully to meet his friend, his expression dark.

"What has happened?" Viktor asked in Bulgarian, obviously displeased at the interruption. Alexei could tell by his posture that he was trying to get rid of him as quickly as possible.

"I apologize Viktor, but I thought that you would want to hear this. It's Karkaroff."

Viktor had the good grace to look worried, though his voice did not betray it.

"What does that man want now?" he growled, not bothering to hide his scowl.

"Well, I was walking by his cabin and his door was open..."

"You mean you were eavesdropping, Alexei."

"No, I was not. At least, not this time. Anyway, I overheard him saying something. He was looking out his window towards the castle. He must have seen you with your...friend. He said..." Alexei stopped and looked at Viktor, who was anticipating his next words with barely concealed annoyance.

"What did he say Alexei? Just tell me," Viktor said, biting his lip in agitation. He thought of how Hermione used to do that when he came to the library and watch her study, and he smiled to himself at the memory. Alexei's next words brought him back to reality with a snap.

"He said that he 'would not allow some...'" Alexei lowered his voice to barely a whisper, "'...mudblood wretch ruin his plan for our champion,' and that it had to stop." Alexei did not look at Viktor as he said this.

Viktor's entire body was thrumming with tension, his face was red with anger, and he swore under his breath.

"That bastard."

He fought with himself for a moment before regaining control of his emotions, and he turned to Alexei with a deceptively neutral expression. "I appreciate your telling me this. I see that I shall need to deal with him sooner then I had anticipated."

Hermione stood by window, trying hard to understand what was being said. Unfortunately, all she heard was some mumbling, and most of it didn't even seem to be in English.

A moment later, Viktor walked up to her and smiled.

"What's the matter Viktor? Is your friend ok? Did something happen at the ship?" she asked worriedly. His expression didn't falter even as the lie escaped his lips.

"Everything is fine. He just vonted to tell me that Karkaroff vos angry about the second task, and varned me that he is in a bad mood, and to stay avay from him for avhile."

The days were leading dreadfully to the third task and the last day of school. Both Hermione and Viktor were becoming anxious and distant towards each other. Neither of them wanted to leave, and they tried to ignore the inevitable by interacting with each other in tones of exaggerated politeness.

As much as Viktor wanted the tournament to be over, he didn't want to go back to Bulgaria. He didn't know what would happen between him and Hermione. All he knew was that he had fallen deeply in love with her. It had nothing to do with his great grandmother's predictions, though her words were never far from his mind. He knew that what they had was meant to be.

Finally, the day of the third and final task arrived. Viktor rushed with the rest of the Durmstrang students to the Great Hall for breakfast. As he walked through the door, he looked at the Gryffindor table and noticed Hermione and her friends sitting there. She noticed him as well, and waved shyly. He inclined his head in response as he trailed after Alexei to the Slytherin table.

After their meal, Hermione stayed behind, hoping that Viktor would notice and do the same. He did, and he approached her table with as big of a smile as she had ever seen him have in mixed company. He sat next to her and took her hand under the table.

Hermione was nearly vibrating with concern. She leaned in and whispered harshly to him, "Be careful today, Viktor. I really worry about this task being the most challenging. I know that you're capable of dealing with whatever it will be, but I just have this sick feeling in my stomach. Please promise me that you'll try to stay safe."

Viktor squeezed her hand gently.

"I vill be fine, Hermione, as long as you cheer for me too, and not just Harry," he responded. He was rewarded with a tight smile.

"Viktor! Do you want us to add your name to the roster? You've got pretty good odds for the task today," Fred interrupted loudly. And quite rudely, Hermione thought. She scowled at him.

"I do not think that anyone at Hogvarts vill vant to bet on me, unless it is for me to lose," he answered. It was one of those brief flashes of humor that always left Hermione surprised.

"Don't worry, mate! You have better chances then Fleur does in our books," responded George.

Viktor gave Hermione a bemused look. He was obviously taken aback by their brazenness. She responded with an expression that was half amused, half apologetic.

"You have take them with a grain of salt."

George swept Hermione an elaborate bow.

"Thank you for the complement, Cinderella. Your humble servants won't forget it!"

Hermione laughed, and Viktor let loose something that sounded suspiciously like a snort.

After breakfast the champions were advised to meet at the grounds for the third and final task. Before leaving, Hermione hugged Harry and wished him luck. Viktor looked on with a smile.

She turned to him and, without meeting his eyes, leaned in and kissed his cheek as quickly as she could. Then she whispered two words in his ear that made his cheeks flush and his stomach turn upside-down.

How had she learned how to say that?

Alexei was doing his best to suppress a smirk, and he was also trying hard not to look at Viktor, even though he knew the expression on his face must be priceless. He did not want to give away that he knew exactly what Hermione had said; after all, he was the one who had taught her.

Hermione left with the rest of the students, who were now making their way towards grounds to watch the last task. She turned around one last time to see Viktor still blushing and shaking his head in disbelief.

'Obicham te,' she had said. That meant 'I love you' in Bulgarian. Viktor was stunned. His shock was so great that he had been unable to say it back, even though he had wanted to. Oh god, how he wanted to. His heart beat faster. She loved him, she actually loved him...

"This is the third and final task," Dumbledore proclaimed. "Champions, gather around quickly."

Dumbledore explained the purpose of the task, while warning them that the maze had a way of changing people. Viktor saw Karkaroff smirk at that remark, but he didn't know what to make of it.

He would find out all too soon.

Each of them stood at their own entrance to the maze. Karkaroff walked up to Viktor and positioned himself directly in front of him, effectively blocking him from the crowd's view. He spoke rapidly in Bulgarian, "You have disappointed me so far, Viktor. You shall not disappoint me now! I have made you who you are, and I can destroy you just as easily. Now you will do as I say."

And to Viktor's shock and disbelief, his headmaster took out his wand, pointed it at Viktor, and hissed "Imperio!" With all the noises and cheering going on behind them, no one heard a thing.

Viktor felt cold shivers race down his spine. His stomach clenched, his mind was filled with fog, and his vision was blurred for a moment. Then a cold voice spoke inside his head: 'Make sure all the others are taken care of. Harry Potter must touch the Goblet of Fire!'

Viktor moved robotically towards the center of the maze, his only objective to find the other champions. He encountered Fleur first. Before she could comprehend what was happening, Viktor shouted and raised his wand; green sparks flew out of it and his head was filled with maniacal laughter. The rest he couldn't remember...

His head throbbed; the pain was nearly unbearable. He opened his eyes, but he couldn't bring himself to focus them. Was this a dream? A horrible nightmare? Everyone around him was screaming and he couldn't understand a word they were saying. Alexei was by his side, shaking him violently. Viktor wanted to tell him to stop, that he was making his head hurt, but his tongue felt swollen and painful.

Viktor vaguely recognized Dumbledore's voice over a heart-shattering cry. He searched for the source of that horrible sound, and saw a man kneeling on the ground nearby. He was holding a limp body to his chest and sobbing uncontrollably. Viktor was certain that he had never heard a sound like that issued from any human throat. He could not comprehend who this person was or what was causing him such agony.

Then he saw the blurry outline of Harry Potter, who was hunched over with his face in his hands, screaming, "He asked me to bring his body back! Cedric asked me to bring his body back to his father!"

Viktor felt cold shivers wrack his body. Wake up, Viktor! This is all a dream, a nightmare, this is...but he realized with dawning horror that this was not a dream; it was his worst nightmare, made real.

Harry was taken away by Mad Eye Moody. Viktor struggled to sit up, but found himself unable to do so. Alexei was speaking to him, trying to convince him to remain lying down. Where was Karkaroff? More importantly, where was Hermione?

Viktor tried to remember what had happened at the beginning of the task. As the fog in his head cleared, it all came to him in a rush; his headmaster had cursed him, Viktor had attacked... he had harmed someone. Did he kill Cedric? And what about Fleur? The last thing he remembered was watching her fall to the ground amid a shower of green sparks.

The rest was a blur.

He tried to speak, but no sound escaped his mouth. What was happening to him, what was happening around him...? Dumbledore kneeled by his side and placed a hand on his forehead. He muttered some words that Viktor did not understand, but before he could do anything, an indescribable warmth washed over his entire body. He felt immense goodness and love filling every part of his spirit, and finally he was able to speak.

"Professor Dumbledore!" he exclaimed, "I am sorry, so sorry! I did not mean any of this to happen! But his voice vos in my head telling me..."

"I know, Viktor. Now try to rest. There will be a time when you will need to tell your story, but it is not now. When you feel you are able to, go back to the school and to my office. I believe your friend here and Miss Granger can escort you."

"Hermione..." Viktor uttered finally. Seeing her face appear before him filled him with a profound sense of relief.

"Viktor, don't speak," she soothed. She looked terrified. Her eyes were red, and she was obviously crying.

"Is Harry alright?" Viktor muttered.

"I think so. Mad-Eye took him back to school. But Cedric...oh Viktor, Cedric is dead! And You-know-Who..." she stopped herself, not certain that he would be able to take the news in his current state.

"Alexei, help me pick him up. We need to get him back to the school."

With a little bit of wrangling, they were able to hoist him up between them. Alexei took the bulk of his weight, and Hermione whispered soothing words into his ear as they made their way slowly back towards the castle.

The entire school was buzzing with excitement and fear. Several older students were leaving for home already, though most assembled in their common rooms with their head professors.

By the time they reached Dumbledore's office, Viktor was in a somewhat more coherent state. His head was still hurting him, but he could recall most of things that had happened. He felt certain that he could at least give Dumbledore his side of the story.

"Come in Viktor, and have a seat." The Headmaster was pacing around his office.

Viktor did as he was told, but he couldn't bring himself to look Dumbledore in the eyes. He was so ashamed of what had happened, of how helpless he felt. What would the consequences of his actions be? He was responsible for what happened, he had no doubts about that...

His thoughts were interrupted by Dumbledore, who now was closing the door behind Hermione and Alexei. He almost protested. He desperately wanted Hermione near him. It would be so much easier to explain what had happened, or to get some sense about what had happened, with her there.

Dumbledore sighed heavily as he slowly sank into the chair behind his desk. He regarded Viktor for a moment, and then spoke.

"Viktor, I want you to tell me absolutely everything that you remember. It is important that you tell me all of it; even the things that you think mean nothing. I need to know every detail."

With great difficulty, Viktor stood up and walked up to the windowsill. He didn't want to look at Dumbledore when he told him what happened. And so he began. It was halting, and some parts were a complete blur, but Dumbledore did not interject or ask any questions. He simply let Viktor tell his story.

He didn't know how much time had passed before he finally finished. He turned around to see if Dumbledore was still listening. The wizened features were creased in concentration, and he looked at Viktor with an indecipherable expression. Viktor's stomach clenched in fear.

"Professor, I didn't mean...I could not..."

Dumbledore's face softened. "Viktor, your headmaster put you under the Imperius curse. You were just as much a victim as Harry and Fleur and Cedric. However, it is imperative that you know that what happened to Cedric was not your doing. It was Voldemort's."

Viktor stood there paralyzed. Did he just say...You-Know-Who? But that couldn't be true, wouldn't that mean...

"Yes, Viktor. Lord Voldemort has returned."

His worst fears were answered with those six words; he nearly staggered under the implications. Viktor had so many questions: where was Karkaroff, what would happen to him, would the Ministry think that he was guilty...? Dumbledore interrupted his racing thoughts.

"Viktor, you need to rest. The effects of the curse will fade slowly, but you need time to recuperate. I shall have Ms. Granger take you to the Gryffindoor common room. You can stay there until..." he paused, and Viktor once again wondered what would become of him.

"...until you are ready to return home. Ms. Granger, you may come in."

Hermione felt embarrassed to be caught eavesdropping, but she was desperate to be by Viktor's side. Even as she stuttered her apologies, her eyes were trained on his face.

"Er...Professor Dumbledore; I..."

"I know, Ms. Granger; you heard nothing," Dumbledore smiled, and it was a welcome sight after all that had occurred. Taking his hand in hers, Hermione gently guided him to Gryffindor common room. She dimly heard Dumbledore offering to accompany Alexei back to his ship.

While the Gryffindor dormitories were the last place that Viktor wanted to go in the castle, he wanted to go back to the ship even less. All he wanted was to be left alone. He wanted to sleep and wake up to find that this was all a nightmare. He was afraid of being judged, or being asked too many questions about his involvement in the day's tragic events. Dumbledore believed him, and that had to count for something. Would everyone else be so trusting? Would Hermione believe him?

He didn't have a chance to explain anything to her. Hermione muttered the password and the Fat Lady opened the portrait hole. They could hear several loud discussions issuing from the common room. As they entered, all conversations fell silent. Viktor was used to feeling many pairs of eyes on him. However, those stares were usually accompanied by cheers and applause, not silent distrust and animosity. It was not a comfortable feeling.

"Move out of the way," Hermione demanded.

The sea of students parted, leaving a clear path towards the fireplace. Viktor slowly sank onto the love seat, continuing to stare at the ground. Hermione sat beside him and grabbed his hands.

"Viktor, you don't need to talk about it if you don't want to. I just want you to know that I believe what you said to Dumbledore, and I think everyone here agrees with me..." she spoke more loudly so that everyone would hear her, "...that it was not your fault. You were under the Imperius curse, and there was nothing that you could have done to stop it." This announcement was met with murmurs from the assembled students, which both Viktor and Hermione ignored.

Viktor was relieved that Hermione had taken it upon herself to clear his name in front of her classmates, to save him the embarrassment. But even if every person in the world believed in his innocence, he knew that nothing would ever make things normal again.

Hermione was in a quandary. She wanted to question him, to comfort him, to hold him in her arms are reassure him that everything would be fine. She could not imagine the pain that he was experiencing at this moment. But the words died on her lips; what could she say to him that wouldn't be a lie to make herself feel better? Lord Voldemort has returned, Cedric was dead, and Viktor would be leaving much sooner than either of them had anticipated, possibly tomorrow. There were no words that would make everything better.

All mutterings were interrupted for a second time when Harry walked through the portrait hole. His eyes didn't even register surprise at seeing Viktor in the Gryffindor common room. He made his way towards them and sank into the chair next to Hermione. He was dirty and covered in blood. His forearm was bandaged, but it was obvious that he was very badly hurt. He didn't look at anybody and he didn't speak, and no one dared approach him, either. Viktor felt solidarity with him.

After many long moments of silence, the Gryffindors realized that they would get no more information about what had happened tonight from the three stoic figures seated in front of the fireplace. Everyone walked to their respective dormitories to retire for the night, certain that no one would be sleeping soundly. Viktor, Harry and Hermione were finally left alone.

Viktor wanted to ask Harry if he had harmed him in any way, since he only remembered putting a spell on Fleur and no one had volunteered any other information regarding his actions. But shame rendered him mute.

Harry was the first to break the silence.

"Dumbledore filled me in on what happened. I'm sorry. I can't imagine what that must have felt like, being under someone else's control like that..." He stopped. Well, he hadn't known before tonight, at least. His nerves endings were still on fire from being placed under the Cruciatus cruse.

Viktor struggled to process what Harry was saying to him. What happened to Viktor was nowhere near what Harry must have gone through; what had happened to him was unbearable to imagine. He did not answer, but gave him a tight nod, which Harry returned. Silence reigned again.

Viktor looked at Hermione. "Hermione, can I haff a vord with you...alone?" He looked down at the floor, not wanting to meet her eyes.

"Yes, of course. Well, we can't really go anywhere, Dumbledore told us to stay inside the common room..."

"Perhaps ve can talk just outside, then?" She nodded, and the two of them stood simultaneously and walked back through the portrait hole, into the empty hallway.

Looking into her face, Viktor realized that the words that he had wanted to say had deserted him. But she was looking at him expectantly. He spoke before he had time to regroup with thoughts. He started off poorly, stating – rather lamely - that things happened for a reason. Hermione immediately misunderstood him.

"Viktor, you can't be serious. You couldn't have known about the third task turning out the way it did, and..."

"No Hermione, that is not vot I meant." He steeled himself one final time before taking the plunge. "Vot I am trying to say is that...my reason for coming to this country and to this school vos not to compete in the Tournament. My sole purpose, my only goal, vos to meet you. You are the sole focus of a prophecy that my great grandmother foretold." Hermione stared at him, open-mouthed.

"What are you saying, Viktor?"

Viktor began to nervously pace the hallway.

"Viktor, you can't say something like that and then leave it unexplained. I don't understand any of this...this prophecy you speak of."

He reached around her waist and held her tightly to him. He gently stroked her hair and whispered, "It vill be all right soon. I promise, Hermione. Obicham te."

Hermione understood now the power that those words held. They wrapped around her heart, made her feel cherished. She felt safe and protected in his arms. After a night like this, she wanted nothing more than to stay like this, in this moment, forever.

Viktor hesitantly pulled back to look at her face. For a moment, nothing mattered. They had each other. Then Viktor started to explain.

"My great grandmother is known all over vizarding Bulgaria as a fortune teller. Before I left for school this summer, she read my hand in front of my whole family. She told me a riddle, vhich I do not remember entirely, but vent something like:

YOU SHALL SEEK HER IN A NEW WORLD  
WILD HAIR, PURE HEART, NOT OF PURE BLOOD  
THROUGH HER COMPANIONS YOU SHALL MEET  
YOUR GREATEST CHALLENGE WILL BE DEFEAT  
NO WINNER, NO LOSER, NO CONTEST WILL STOP IT  
DESTINY AWAITS YOU AND SHE IS YOUR FIT  
FIND LOVE IN HER HEART, DESTINY WILL PREVAIL  
THE WORLD IN YOUR HANDS YOU CANNOT FAIL  
NO WIZARD, NO CREATURE, NO SPELL CAN AIDE  
THE GOOD WILL RISE AND THE EVIL WILL FADE  
LISTEN TO YOUR HEART IT WILL TELL YOU  
IN THE RIGHT MOMENT, THE RIGHT THING TO DO  
YOUR LOVE IS NO MYTH, YOUR HEART IS PURE  
WHEN YOUR EYES WILL MEET YOU WILL BE SURE

Hermione put her hand over her mouth as she backed away from him. "You mean, you knew that you would meet me...no." That was impossible. Hermione didn't want to believe it. It was too absurd to lend any credence to whatsoever.

He understood her disbelief. He had felt the same way, at first. That is, until he had come to Hogwarts and met her, and the events of the year had begun to unfold. How could he feel that way now? She just stood there, dumbstruck. Viktor wanted to say something more, but was afraid that he had said too much already. What more could he possibly do? There was no more to explain. The future was in her hands now.

Hermione felt tears streaming down her cheeks, but made no effort to wipe them away. She felt oddly betrayed. Why hadn't he told her all of this earlier? She had asked so many times. Would this change anything between them? Could she even believe him?

Someone in a different country had made a prophecy about her, and, if she understood what Viktor was saying correctly, it meant that the two of them needed to fall in love and that their union would defeat evil. She wanted to laugh at how childish and bizarre that sounded. That she, only a fourth-year witch, and Viktor, the world-famous Quidditch player, would be able to defeat Lord Voldemort using nothing but the power of their love. It was absurd.

But if it was so impossible, why did she have a feeling deep in her heart that it really did mean something? That he was telling the truth? She realized that whether she liked it or not, she did believe him. How could she not? She believed him when he told her that he loved her. She believed him when he told her that he would protect her from harm. How could she not believe him when he said that this thing between them could change the future? For her, it had already happened.

Viktor couldn't bear the silence anymore. He stood behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into his chest and closed her eyes. All of the arguments and questions faded into nothing as she stood in the warmth of his embrace. She could not argue with him anymore...everything was made clear with this simple act. This was right.

They stood together for what it seemed like hours. Viktor whispered in her ear, "Hermione, my great grandmother meant no harm to us. She cannot foresee the outcome of her fortune telling. Even vithout her prophecy, finding you was like an act of destiny. The moment I saw you, I felt such a strong connection that I vonted to run over and sit beside you and talk to you forever. It took much restraint not to do that." She smiled, and he paused long enough to place kiss on the top of her head. "It also took all of my courage to speak vith you at the library and to ask you to the Ball. All of my time here vos spent trying to convince myself that the prophecy vos truly unfolding before me. Hermione, I do not vont you to be mad at me. I could not tell you about this right avay. The night of the Yule Ball...ve explained so much to each other. I could not possibly ruin that night vith this. It vould have scared you avay." Hermione nodded, accepting the truth of that statement. He continued.

"I vont you to tell me if this is something you can continue vith. I don't vont to pressure you into something that you do not vont to be part of. I am very serious about this, Hermione." Viktor's voice was beginning to crack. "Ve are part of this prophecy vether ve fully believe it or not. My great grandmother believes and my family believes, and I believe, and someday the entire vizarding world will know..."

No pressure, Hermione she thought to herself ironically. But in the face of all that expectation, how could she back away? She loved Viktor; she knew that to be true. She also believed in her heart that she was capable of achieving great things. She had simply never thought that those things would be played out on the grandest stage imaginable.

"Viktor, I believe you. And I want to help. But know that I am not doing this to fulfill any prophecy; I am doing it because I love you, and nothing more. If it means that our love is meant to overcome...whatever it is that life brings to us, then so be it."

She turned around and kissed him softly on his lips. Viktor thought about his great grandmother, what she would say to him if he told her that he had at last begun to fulfill his destiny, their destiny...

Back in Bulgaria, in the small town of Sokrovishte, a very old woman was sitting at her dining room table, drinking strong coffee and smiling to herself.

"That's my great grandson. I knew that you would find her."

The morning of his departure came too soon. Everyone gathered at the Great Hall for the farewell feast. Dumbledore's emotional speech had left everyone with a deep sense of pain and sadness, which was only heightened by the departure of the guests that they had all come to consider their friends. Students slowly strolled out of the school and onto the grounds. There were hugs and kisses and goodbyes all around. Hermione had dreaded this day and now it had finally has arrived. Viktor didn't want to say goodbye either, but he somehow knew more than she that it wouldn't be long before they saw one another again.

"I haff tickets for the next Quidditch game that I vill be playing against the Irish this summer. If you and your friends," he looked at Ron and Harry, "vould like to come, I promise that they vill be better seats than those vay at the top," Viktor smiled.

"That would be great," Harry replied. Ron just nodded and, with a sheepish expression, took out a crumbled piece of parchment and a quill.

"Um, can I have your autograph?" he asked.

Hermione smirked. She couldn't help herself.

Viktor obliged. "Of course."

Viktor now turned to Hermione, whose smile quickly faded away.

"Please do not lose that beautiful smile. I hate to make you frown."

He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her lightly on her forehead. Hermione didn't care that once again the entire school was looking at them. Before they could say anything else, however, Dumbledore approached them.

"Mr. Krum, if I could have a word with you, please. I promise to bring him right back, Ms. Granger," the headmaster assured Hermione in response to the stricken look on her face.

They walked few steps away.

"Viktor, my offer still stands. I hope you will consider it over the summer holidays. Please owl me if you have any more questions. I wish you luck, Mr. Krum, and hope to hear from you soon." The Headmaster and Viktor shook hands.

"What was that about?" she asked when he returned. Viktor was not prepared to tell her yet. He wasn't sure if he was going to take the offer or not, and did not want to give her false hope.

"Your headmaster told me that Karkaroff vos on the run, and that no one knows vere he is hiding." _For now_, he thought darkly. "He vonted to wish me a peaceful journey back to Durmstrang." That wasn't entirely untrue; Dumbledore had indeed told him both of those things in a previous meeting. He still felt bad for not telling her the entire truth, especially since he was the reason for her current sadness.

He said his goodbyes to Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and the rest of the students.

"I'll walk you back to the ship," Hermione said sadly. Viktor nodded. They walked as slowly as they possibly could, both of them dreading the inevitable. Once by the shore, Viktor smiled at her.

"Vot can I say to you that vill make you smile?" She looked at him with teary eyes.

"Tell me how to say 'I'll miss you' in Bulgarian."

"Hermione, I don't vont this to be a goodbye. I vill see you soon, I promise."

Sooner than you think, he thought to himself, and he couldn't help but smile. He didn't want to leave her either, but he knew even then what decision he was most likely going to make. He had to take care of things at home before he did so.

They were interrupted by arrival of Alexei, who had a remorseful expression on his face. "I am sorry Viktor, but we haff to go. Hermione Granger, it vos a pleasure to meet you. Take care."

He took her hand and kissed it, just like Viktor had done at the Ball so many months ago. Hermione blushed, and hoped that the boys at Hogwarts had learned something from the students of Durmstrang during their yearlong stay.

"I'll be right there, Alexei. Give me a minute more," Viktor answered in Bulgarian. Alexei bowed respectfully and returned to the ship. Viktor hesitated. "I vill miss seeing your face." Hermione kissed him again, and then started crying.

"Please don't cry, Hermione. It breaks my heart to see you this vay..."

He kissed her gently on her lips once more. Hermione sobbed silently. He let her go with great disappointment.

"I vill write soon, I promise."

She watched Viktor walk up the gangplank and onto the ship. He hesitated at the top of the platform for a moment. He did a sharp about-face, clicked his heels together, and swept her a deep bow. That gesture, so reminiscent of their first meeting, served to do what none of his encouraging words had succeeded in achieving: she smiled. He gave her one last grin, and then continued his walk into the bowls of the ship. Several moments later, the enormous vessel sank into the lake. Hermione didn't move; she continued to stare at the spot where the ship has last stood, a smile on her face and tears coursing down her cheeks.

It was in this state that Harry and Ron found her a few minutes later.

"Come on Hermione, or we'll miss the carriages," Ron said bracingly. Both of them put their arms around her, and they walked back to the school.

Viktor entered his cabin and sat on the bed slowly, feeling out-of-sorts. His arms, which had been wrapped around Hermione just moments before, now felt empty and useless. He found that could not get his bearings. The creaking ship that had been his home for a year no longer felt familiar. He was afraid that no place would ever feel like home again, without her there to share it with him.

Alexei walked in soon after, approaching their shared table. He pulled a roll of parchment out of his sash and handed it to Viktor.

"This came for you this morning. I think it is from your family." Viktor unrolled the parchment, lay back on his bed, and started reading the letter. He smiled as he read the words. He could almost hear his great-grandmother's voice in his head.

_Viktor, I'm so very proud of you. It takes great courage to do what you have done. I had faith in you all along. Now rest and prepare for the future. I hope that you made sure to invite your young lady to visit me this summer. Obicham te, Viktor, and see you soon. _

Love,  
Your Great Grandmother Ada


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go again! Thank you for your all your kind words I am most humbled by your reviews. Once again thanks and a big hug to my amazing beta Turtlestar for her editing. This is her favourite chapter so far, so its is dedicated to her. Hope you'll enjoy...**

**Title:** The Prophecy - Chapter 3  
**Rating:** K  
**Genre:** Romance,Drama  
**Main Characters:** Hermione, Viktor  
**Summary:Viktor is on his way home. His thoughts are filled with Hermione...**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Harry Potter

**CHAPTER THREE **

It didn't matter to Viktor that it took almost twice as long to get back to Durmstrang as it had to leave it in the first place. He was looking forward to seeing his parents again, but school was the last thing on his mind.

Viktor felt like someone had taken away his ability to fly. Right now, sitting alone on his bed, he was certain that could willingly give up flying for her. He would give anything if it meant that he would be able to spend more time with her.

_Time. It's such a treasure,_ he thought. _All you need is time, and love._

He had thought that the best feeling in the world was when he was on his broom, soaring high and feeling free and reckless. He had been wrong. To be in love, to be loved, to love someone, was the greatest thing that he had ever experienced. He felt a hard lump form in his throat, and he laughed at himself bitterly.

He had been all smiles and reassurances when he was saying his goodbyes. He had been too comfortable in his knowledge of Dumbledore's offer; he hadn't considered the reality that he would be separated from Hermione for weeks, possibly even months. He understood now the futility of telling her not to cry. His eyes filled with moisture, which he wiped away with shaking hands. She had made him soft.

The irony was atrocious. Here he was, the image of toughness and strength, reduced to tears by a fifteen-year-old girl. No one would ever believe it.

All of the newspaper articles written about him over the years had been portraying him as someone that he wasn't. It was sad in a way, that no one really knew him. No one had _wanted_ to know the real Viktor. Until her. Hermione was the only person that had really taken the time to get to know him. He missed her so much already that it almost physically hurt. But he knew that he had to focus on what was ahead. The future.

Viktor knew that if he set his mind to something, it was almost impossible not to achieve it. He had strived so hard in to be the best in Quidditch, in school, in life. He wanted to accomplish the impossible.

This was just another goal. Only this time, he would be working towards something that defined him much more deeply than his profession. This wasn't a sport; it was his life. He needed to clear his mind and focus once again.

The abrupt stop of the ship almost caused him to fall off of his bed. They were home.

He wondered if there were any changes already being made, now that it had been made known that Karkaroff was not returning with them. He was hoping for a much nicer Headmaster. On that criteria alone, anyone would do. _There couldn't be anyone more loathsome than he had been,_ Viktor thought to himself as he grabbed his trunk. He proceeded off the ship with his fellow students.

Home.

Cold, dark, snowy skies.

He thought of Hermione. He hoped that she was staring at the same sky tonight.

"Viktor, I have made something to eat. Please come inside," his mother pleaded.

He had been sitting in the garden all day, by the cherry tree. This had become typical of his days at home. When he wasn't in the garden, he was on his broom, flying around God knows where. Since returning from Durmstrang, he had become silent and withdrawn. He spent most of his time outside, either flying or staring into the sky. He rarely ate anything, even his favourite meals. He hadn't volunteered much information about his experiences at Hogwarts, but his mother knew more than she had let on.

She tried to engage him in conversation, but all she got in response for her efforts was, "Yes mother," "No, mother," and "Thank you, mother." She worried about him, and about what had really happened during the year that he was away. She knew about the Tournament, and about Karkaroff, and even a bit little about Hermione that she had gleaned from various sources.

She knew her son very well. Just by looking into his eyes, she was able to sense his pain, his sorrows. It wasn't the same gift that her grandmother possessed. It had nothing to do with magic; it was a mother's intuition. She felt for him. He wasn't five anymore, when she could have taken him in her arms and hugged him and assured him that everything would be better. He was a man now. She watched him slouch slowly towards the house, and she sighed.

She wondered, not for the first time, if it had been a good idea for Ada to tell him about the prophecy and his fortune. At the time, it seemed that he was mature enough to handle it and draw his own conclusions. But now he looked so pale and sickly, a shadow of his former self, and she knew without a doubt that it had something to do with her grandmother's words.

He was in Bulgaria, but his mind and his heart were somewhere else. That much she could tell.

His heart was with Hermione.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you all who have reviewed chapter 3. I am very excited about this chapter, cause its a turning point in the story. This one was a challenge, and I will give all the credit to my wonderful beta **Turtlestar** who has writing credits in this one. She has transformed this chapter to be what it is for all to enjoy. Please read and review._

**Title:** The Prophecy - Chapter 4  
**Rating:** K (for now)  
**Genre:** Romance,Drama  
**Main Characters**: Hermione, Viktor, Harry, Ron, Ginny and other Hogwarts students/staff  
**Summary:** Hermione suffers a family tragedy but someone comes to her rescue  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Harry Potter

**CHAPTER FOUR - Living a nightmare.**

Hermione awoke with a start. She was disoriented for a moment. Startled to find that the ever-present curtains surrounding her bed were missing, she looked around to see if the other bunks were in a similar state. Realization dawned on her when her eyes fell upon an off-white dresser, which was standing where Pavarti Patil's bed ought to have been. She fell back onto the mattress with a heavy sigh. She was home. It was summer break. She had not seen Viktor for three weeks, six days, and...she checked the clock...fourteen hours.

She wondered what had wrenched her from her slumber. Listening carefully, she thought she could make out some noises coming from downstairs. Thinking that perhaps it was one of her parents, she rolled onto her side and tried to go back to sleep. Again she heard the noises, this time gaining in intensity.

Suddenly, the door burst open and she saw a dark figure with a wand pointed at her. She grabbed hers from her nightstand without hesitation. She knew that she wasn't allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts, but this seemed like a situation in which she would need to protect herself. But before Hermione could focus on the intruder, she felt her wand being whisked from her hand and heard it drop somewhere in her room. She was paralyzed with fear. But before she could move or speak, the figure was gone.

Hermione got up quickly, watching the doorway and searching desperately for her wand. It had only flown a few feet away from her bed. Its weight felt reassuring in her hand. Desperate to see if her parents were all right, she wandered into the hallway, wand at the ready. The house was quiet now. It was dark and felt quite deserted.

Where were her parents? Hermione thought, her fear rising. From the top of the stairs she noticed that the front door was wide open and that the coat rack immediately next to it was lying on the floor. Wildly, she thought that it must have been a burglar, but how (and why?) would a muggle burglar come into her room and disable her wand? She frantically ran through the house in search of her parents. It was no use. They, and the intruder, were already gone.

She didn't know if she should call the muggle police or try contacting someone from the Ministry of Magic. For the first time in her life, she felt helpless and alone. Briefly she thought of Viktor, thinking that he would know what to do. At least he would be able to calm the rising panic in her stomach.

Hermione went downstairs and closed the front door, locking and dead-bolting it as well. She ran to the family room and reached into the small container of floo powder on the mantle. She thought of who she wanted to call, and throwing the powder into the fireplace, she said loudly, "The Burrow!"

It was two o'clock in the morning, so she assumed that all of the Weasleys would be asleep. She was startled to find Molly sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea, which she immediately dropped to the floor when she noticed Hermione's head peeking through the fireplace.

"Oh my...Hermione! Is everything alright?" Molly waved her wand, and the broken pieces of the teacup mended themselves.

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm so sorry! I didn't know who else to call. I think someone...I think my parents are missing!"

It sounded bizarre and childish to her ears, but Molly had a frightened expression on her face. She yelled at the top of her lungs, "Arthur, get down here right now!" Hermione knew she would wake up the entire house, but she obviously didn't care. Molly had always treated her like one of her own children.

"Hermione, we'll get you as soon as we can. Stay put. Oh dear, we need to contact Professor Dumbledore. Hermione..." Molly froze when the thought finally dawned in on her

"Are you alone? Is anyone still in your house?" she practically screamed.

"No. At least, I don't think so. It's really quiet and eerie." Hermione felt tears streaming down her cheeks.

She could hear a commotion at the Weasley house; the entire family, led by Arthur, was stumbling into the kitchen.

"Molly, what happened? Is everything ok?" Mr. Weasley tried to focus his eyes on the bushy-haired girl's head sticking out of their fireplace.

"HERMIONE! Merlin's beard, what happened?"

Hermione was now sobbing uncontrollably.

"Arthur, apparate to Hermione's house and get her out as soon as you can. Fred and George, go with your father...just in case. Hermione dear, we're coming to get you right now. Don't move from the room, the boys will get your belongings later."

Hermione nodded in silence. She pulled her head out of the fireplace and sat on the couch, curling up silently. She heard a loud pop that startled her a bit, but the sight of three red heads and smiling faces was a welcomed one.

"Hermione, let's get you out of here. Fred and George," said Mr. Weasley, "Go get Hermione's trunk that I just packed for her." He gave a swoosh of his wand in the direction of Hermione's room.

He looked at Hermione, concern etched in every line of his face.

"Come on. Fred and George will apparate right after us."

"But Mr. Weasley, I...I can't apparate," she stammered.

"This is an emergency, Hermione. I am responsible for you right now, just grab my hand and we'll go".

Hermione reached for Mr. Weasley's hand and closed her eyes. A second later she was in the warm - and now crowded - kitchen of the Burrow. All of the Weasleys present were now starring at her, and she suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

Molly ran up to her and hugged her. Hermione couldn't help herself; she started crying again. Molly held her in her arms for a moment, until Hermione had calmed down enough to take a few shuddery breaths.

"I'll make some tea, dear, and then you can tell us what happened."

The twins were back shortly with her trunk, and they settled her belongings in Ginny's room. Hermione felt a bit ashamed now. She had just barged in on this family, waking them up in the middle of the night. Though she didn't know where else she could have gone. She didn't even know yet if her parents had actually been...no. She didn't want to say the word, even in her head. She knew it was irrational, but it was almost as if thinking it would make it true. It seemed that Molly was reading her mind.

"Sweetie, you're safe here. Don't worry about waking us up; I wouldn't have wanted you to contact anyone else. You know that." She smiled warmly and handed her a cup of steaming tea, which Hermione took gratefully. It gave her something to focus on rather than the curious and frightened stares of the Weasley children.

"Molly, did you contact Albus already?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, I did. He's on his way." As if in answer, there was s loud knock on the door, and suddenly Dumbledore was standing at the entrance of the kitchen. The expression on his face was not the friendly, genial one that Hermione was accustomed to. He looked...frightening. She was reminded that this man was not only the quirky headmaster of Hogwarts; he was the most powerful wizard alive.

"Ms. Granger, if I may speak with you..."

"Albus, I think we all need to hear what happened." Molly interrupted. "She's part of our family too, you know. We are all concerned about her welfare," she stated matter-of-factly.

Dumbledore nodded and took off his cloak, walking quickly to the kitchen table.

"Molly, may I have some tea, if you don't mind? We need to get to the bottom of this." An extra chair was found, and they all sat at the table, their eyes fixed on Hermione.

She had stopped crying, but she was finding it difficult to concentrate. She felt like her head had been stuffed with cotton, and she was viewing this absurd midnight congregation from somewhere outside of herself.

"When you're ready, Hermione dear, please tell us what happened. Whatever you remember," Molly encouraged.

Hermione's throat felt dry. She took another sip of the calming chamomile tea that Molly had prepared for her. It was soothing, and the action of putting the cup to her lips and was mundane and oddly comforting. She needed something familiar to ground herself in reality; her mind was drifting lazily towards complete and utter blankness. She collected her thoughts, and spoke in a voice that she did not recognize as her own.

"I remember being woken up by a strange noise from downstairs. At first I ignored it, thinking maybe my mom was getting something to drink, or maybe Crookshanks had knocked something over. But then my bedroom door opened. I managed to grab my wand off my nightstand." She stopped to wipe away the tears that were now falling on the table against her will.

"Somebody came in with their wand out. They didn't say anything, but there was a green flash and my wand was torn out of my hand, and..."

Her voice caught, and they all looked at her with concern.

"...and then they left. I heard more sounds coming from downstairs, so I got up and found my wand. The front door was open and the coat rack was on the floor. I searched the whole house, but my parents were gone."

She gulped as she said the last words, and then continued.

"I thought of the only place that I would feel safe and called here..." Her voice was shaking so hard now that she couldn't get another word out. She covered her face with her hands and slumped onto the table, sobbing. Molly and Ginny were on either side of her in an instant, trying to comfort her with soothing words. Molly rubbed her back in small circles. The others looked on in melancholy silence.

Hermione didn't have the heart to tell them that their gestures were meaningless. She took no comfort in Molly's ministrations; the feeling of the nightshirt being rubbed against her skin repeatedly was so irritating that she wanted to scream. She could not connect the murmured words of comfort to any real emotions. She was sobbing, yes, but she had no control over it. It was as far removed from her.

Dumbledore spoke first.

"Ms. Granger, your parents were..." He adjusted his half moon spectacles and gave a heartfelt sigh. "They were abducted." She had been dreading that answer, even though she had already suspected it herself. Dumbledore's words only served to take the knife that was already stuck in her belly and twist it further. She wanted to tell Molly to stop rubbing her back. The sensation was becoming too much to bear. Distantly, she was aware of the sound of her own voice raised in anger.

"But why? Why would anyone want anything to do to my parents? They're muggles! They aren't even part of the magical world!"

"I have already spoken to the Ministry. Their sources say that your parents have been taken by the Death Eaters."

_If you already knew that, then why did I have to explain it in detail?_ she thought bitterly. Some part of her mind was still conscientious enough to pursue more specific answers. "Why would Death Eaters take my parents? They were in my room! Why didn't they take me instead?" She was livid, and her voice was steadily rising.

The entire room was shocked by her outburst. Dumbledore spoke once again.

"Hermione, the Ministry believes that Voldemort attacked you specifically because of your closeness with Harry Potter. Obviously there is more to it than that; as you said, why didn't they simply take you instead? They had more than enough opportunity. I believe that they wanted to take your parents away, knowing that you would have to go somewhere, to a place where you would feel safe. As long as Harry stays with his relatives, he is undetectable. But it is well known that Harry is close friends with both you and Mr. Weasley." He inclined his head in Ron's direction. "Since Voldemort cannot find Harry at his current location, the next best thing would be to lure him away from it. And where else would both of you feel safe enough to go, should the worst occur?"

This pronouncement was met with stunned silence. Hermione stared at him with a horrified expression. She felt sickness rising in her gut. It couldn't be, she couldn't have led them straight to the Weasley's doorstep...

"You see the direness of the situation. You did exactly what was expected of you, and no one can blame you for that. But now we must give due concern to the safety of everyone here. Whoever disabled your wand most likely placed a tracking spell on you, as well. The enchantments guarding this house are quite strong, but if they don't know where you are already, they will soon."

Hermione looked frantically around at the faces of the people that she loved and cared about most. How could she have put them in such danger? How could she have been so stupid?

"What do you suggest we do now, Albus?" Mr. Weasley spoke quietly, not looking in Dumbledore's direction.

"We need to get Ms. Granger out of your house. I have spoken to someone, and he is already on his way here."

Dumbledore looked at Hermione with a faint smile. She felt anger flair up in her, with not a little twinge of fear.

"Where am I going to go, Professor? Won't I be placing someone else in danger, if I am being tracked?"

They were interrupted by another knock on the door.

"That must be him now." Dumbledore stood up and allowed their mystery guest into the house.

A hood concealed his face, but Hermione thought that the loping gait looked oddly familiar. She put two and two together and felt her stomach drop to the floor. All of the emotions that had been numbed by shock came roaring back, and the jolt was so powerful that she let out a small whimper. He pushed his hood back, and everyone let out a gasp when the identity of their visitor was revealed. Hermione gripped the edge of the table.

"Viktor." She thought for a moment that she was seeing an apparition. He looked so out-of-place, standing there in the Weasley's kitchen. But it was him, of that she had no doubt. There was no mistaking that slumped posture or that scowling expression. He looked much thinner than when she had last seen him, and his skin was a bit darker, but he was there. Wonderfully, reassuringly there.

She stood up slowly from the table and walked over to him. His eyes tracked her every movement. In a few short strides she was standing face-to-face with him. He inclined his head towards her.

"Hermione. I haff missed you."

His voice broke through the remaining fog clouding her brain. The last of her self-control shattered. She immediately choked up and flung herself into his arms.

He looked surprised, but nonetheless wrapped his arms around her tightly and held her while she sobbed into his shoulder.

"It is alright, Hermione. Obicham te. Everything vill be alright," he murmured into her ear, low enough that no one else could hear. All but one person in the room respectfully looked away.

Ron had a shocked look on his face. He wasn't at all happy to see Krum again so soon. He wondered what on earth the Bulgarian Bon-Bon could possible have to do with his best friend's protection. He felt like Dumbledore had betrayed him somehow.

Dumbledore filled them in. "Mr. Krum has agreed to take Hermione with him to Bulgaria for the time being, until we can figure out the best course of action. Rest assured, Ms. Granger, we will do everything in our power to find your parents, and apprehend those responsible for their abduction. The Ministry of Magic is conducting an investigation, but since we all know the expediency of Ministry responses..." he said, winking at Molly and Arthur, "We will be doing our own. We will let you know of any progress as soon as we can." He looked at Hermione with care.

She had stopped crying, and was looking back at him with an unhappy expression.

"I don't want to put anyone in any danger, but how can I go to Bulgaria? What if you need my help? These are my _parents_ that have been taken away," she protested.

Viktor tightened his grip around her waist, but said nothing. She didn't mind. She felt safe in his arms.

"Hermione, you will know all the details as soon as we do. Viktor is part of the group that will be helping..." Dumbledore paused and looked at Viktor. "I hope you don't mind, Viktor. They would have known soon enough." Viktor nodded, and Dumbledore continued.

"Viktor has taken my offer to join the Order. It's a secret society that Molly, Arthur, myself, and few others are part of, and now Viktor as well. I asked him to join after the Triwizard tournament and Karkaroff's departure. We believe that his skills will be very useful to our cause."

Ron looked at Viktor suspiciously. That meant that Viktor would be a frequent visitor in his house. He had to get used to the idea of seeing his favourite Quidditch player, whom he had once adored, but now hated a bit.

Hermione looked first at Dumbledore, then at Viktor. He was not meeting her eyes. She felt a stab of anger...and betrayal. Why hadn't Viktor told her this earlier? Why did he not want her to know about something so important? Viktor sensed her disappointment.

"Hermione, ve shall have plenty of time to discuss this later. Professor Dumbledore asked me to consider the offer over the summer. I did not haff any idea that I vould haff to make up my mind so soon. But ven he told me this night vot had happened and asked for my help, I could not hesitate and not be by your side."

Hermione felt her heart skip a beat. Looking around, she couldn't imagine that this many people cared so much about her. Now the anger was bleeding out of her, and she felt ashamed for her eariler behavior. Still, the feeling of helplessness filled her.

"Hermione, there is no time to be hesitant right now," Dumbledore said sternly. "Viktor, the portkey is just up the hill past the burrow. It's a silver can, right by the Willow tree. It will take you back to your location."

Molly and the rest of the Weasleys stood and hugged her in silence. She finally spoke to Ron.

"Ron, please let Harry know..."

"I will. And Hermione, please take care of yourself. Try to stay calm and..." He looked at Viktor. He broke off in mid-sentence and gave her another hug, this one more heartfelt. What else could he say? He couldn't imagine what he would do if his parents had been the ones to go missing. What could you say to comfort someone experiencing that? He acknowledged that Hermione would probably be as safe with Viktor as she would have been here, although he would never admit it. He still didn't trust Viktor's motivations.

Hermione took one last look at the group assembled in the hallway. Viktor had her trunk and was already walking out the door. Hermione followed him, dropping her gaze as she walked by the Weasley clan. She did not want to look at the sad faces, especially Molly, who was now wiping her tears with her nightgown.

Viktor walked very quickly to their destination, and Hermione was having a hard time keeping up. Once at the top of the hill, she saw that the can was right where Dumbledore had said it would be.

"Hermione, you have used a portkey before, correct?" Viktor turned around to look at her.

"Yes, for the World Cup," she remembered. Viktor looked at her again, and he couldn't help but give her a lopsided grin. She looked so innocent and lovely in her blue pajamas with little yellow star patterns. Hermione looked down at herself to see what Viktor was staring at and gasped.

"I...oh my! I'm so sorry! I didn't have time to change!"

She was obviously embarrassed, but he smiled at the sight of her flushed cheeks and downcast eyes. Anything that chased the gloomy from her face had to be a positive thing.

"Not to vorry. Ve vill be home soon, and you can change...or not change. Votever you wish."

He smiled again, grabbing her hand. They both touched the can at the same instant. The familiar tugging and swirling sensation filled her head, but to her surprise, she didn't fall flat on the ground like she did the first time she had used a portkey. Somehow in the middle of it, Viktor had put his arms around her, and now he was standing firmly on the ground, holding her to his chest and setting her feet down gently.

Hermione looked at her surroundings. "Where are we?"


	5. Chapter 5

Here is another chapter, now all of you that were "complaining" about the cliffhanger in the last chapter will find out below where Viktor took Hermione. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well. As always big praise of thanks to my wonderful beta **turtlestar** for amazing work on this chapter as well. Please enjoy...

**Title:** The Prophecy - Chapter 5  
**Rating:** K  
**Genre:** Romance,Drama  
**Main Characters:** Hermione, Viktor, Harry, Ron, Ginny and other Hogwarts students/staff  
**Summary:** Hermione discovers her new hiding place and meets its owner:)  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Harry Potter

"Where are we?"

Hermione looked around, struggling to focus her eyes in the dark space. Viktor's arms were still draped around her waist. They were standing so close together that she could hear his rapid heartbeat. Viktor reluctantly loosened his grip and gently set her trunk down.

"Lumos," he said loudly.

The glow revealed a small room packed wall to wall with books. There was a small table in the corner with a plate of fruit sitting atop it. Next to it was a stone fireplace and a comfortable-looking armchair. A bed laid out with sheets, a blanket, and two pillows completed the room perfectly. Hermione stared wide-eyed at all the books surrounding her, utterly transfixed.

Viktor smiled. He was pleased with his choice of room for her to stay in. She looked at him with bright eyes, a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

"Viktor, where are we?" she asked again. Viktor loved the way she smiled. She was even more beautiful when she smiled, he thought to himself.

"Ve are in Sokrovishte. This is my great grandmother Ada's house."

Hermione's delighted expression faded quickly into shock.

"You mean the one..."

"Yes," Viktor answered shortly, knowing exactly what she was implying.

"Oh. When Dumbledore told me I was going to Bulgaria with you, I assumed that I would be staying at your house..." She sat down on the edge of the bed, still admiring all those books. Her curiosity momentarily made her forget the seriousness of her situation. She wondered if any of the texts were written in English, or if she was going to have to ask Viktor to translate them for her.

Viktor's tone changed dramatically. "That vill be the first place that they vill look if they discover that you are in Bulgaria."

Even as she shrank from the coldness of his voice, she was chagrined to find that she had so easily forgotten the purpose of her visit here. It made the tight knot in her stomach twist with guilt. Her eyes filled with tears again, and she stared resolutely at the floor to avoid meeting his gaze.

He watched the excitement drain from her face, replaced with an expression of pain and humiliation. Viktor silently cursed himself for his selfishness and insensitivity. She had just suffered through a traumatic event, and it would only become more painful from here on out. She did not need to suffer through his temper, as well. His face softened, and he kneeled in front of her, taking her hands in his own.

"I am sorry. This has been a long night for both of us, I think. You need to rest. I know that you are vorried, but you vill need your strength, and it is almost morning. If you vont, you can eat something first." He inclined his head toward the plate of fruit on the table. She shook her head, still refusing to meet his eyes.

"Hermione." She looked up at him finally, and he saw the unshed tears in her eyes. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "You haff done nothing wrong; I am sorry to haff made you feel as if you had." She let out a shuddering breath. "Ve vill haff plenty of time to discuss things in the morning. I vill vake you if there is any news votsoever," he promised, accurately guessing her fear. She nodded gratefully.

Viktor stood, reluctantly releasing her hands. "I must sleep also," he said. "If you need me, I am in the room across the hallvay." He moved towards the door; he opened it and was just about to step into the hallway when he heard her soft voice.

"Viktor, can you..." she hesitated. She did not want to sound like a child afraid of sleeping without her light on; nor did she want to be too forward, or ask for too much. He had already done so much, just by bringing her here...

"Can you...stay with me for a while? Just until I fall asleep?" Viktor hesitated, his back still turned to her, holding the doorknob so tightly that his knuckles were white. He seemed to be fighting an internal battle. Finally, he came to a decision. He turned on his heals, closing the door behind him with a soft click.

"Your vish is my command, my lady. I am at your service." He clicked his heels together and bowed. Hermione wanted to laugh; normally she would have, but her exhaustion only permitted her a small smile.

Viktor crossed the room in three strides and sat down beside her on the bed. He pulled her into his arms and held her for a moment before leaning back so that she could rest against his chest. She could feel his heart beating, and his warmth was soothing to her in a way that she couldn't quite describe.

Soon he felt her soft, steady breath on his chest even out into the regular pattern of sleep. She looked so peaceful and calm that Viktor didn't dare move, afraid that he might wake her. His great grandmother wouldn't mind that he stayed here with her, he decided.

He was always the perfect gentleman, after all.

Through the small window, soft rays of sunlight were now peaking in. Hermione stirred and Viktor opened his eyes. He couldn't believe that they had stayed in the same position the entire time. He didn't know how long they had slept, but decided from the feeble light that it couldn't have been more than few hours. She shifted in his embrace; he looked down and smiled at her warmly.

Hermione was resting her chin on his chest and looking sleepily into his face. Viktor gazed deeply into her eyes, a smile quirking the corners of his mouth. What she wouldn't give to save this moment forever. A small, grateful smile appeared on Hermione's face. She was so thankful for this moment, and still surprised at how he stepped up to help her in her time of need.

The memory of the previous night's events stood out in sharp relief in her mind, but it was softened by Viktor's presence. Back at Hogwarts, during the year that they had gotten to know each other, she had learned many things about his personality and character. It was this, though, that would become the true test of their relationship.

"Good morning, Hermione. Did you sleep vell?" She muttered a soft "Good morning" in response before nuzzling closer to him. He smiled. "Good. I vill give you tour after breakfast, and of course you vill haff to meet the lady of the house. She is surely pacing in the kitchen, impatiently avaiting us." He reluctantly released her from his embrace and stood up, gently stretching the kinks out of his body.

Hermione lazily stretched, then got up and opened up her trunk. She pulled out a pair of jeans and a sweater that Mrs. Weasley has given her the previous Christmas. She smiled as she thought of the whole Weasley family, and how wonderful they had been to her. She resolved to write them a letter whenever she next got the chance.

She started unbuttoning her nightshirt before she realized that he was still standing there, staring at her. She eyes widened in embarrassment. "I'm sorry! I guess I can change in the bathroom...if you'll show me where it is."

Viktor's cheeks were flushed, and he kept his eyes averted as walked towards the door.

"This vay."

The door next to hers was the bathroom. It consisted of a very simple vanity with an enormous mirror hanging over it, a claw-footed tub, and a shelf stacked high with towels. Everything was very tastefully decorated. Hermione was delighted at how simple and elegant this house seemed so far.

"I vill be downstairs in the kitchen. It is to the right of the hallvay. I vill be making you breakfast; come down when you are ready."

"That sounds wonderful," she answered. Hermione disappeared into the bathroom.

Viktor walked into the kitchen and saw a familiar rounded figure starring at him with a sulky expression on her face.

"Oi, please don't give me that look," Viktor pleaded. He walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled.

"That is better," he laughed. "How are you babushka? I have missed you!" She hugged him.

"I missed you as well, Viktor. It is good to see you again," his great grandmother said with a smile. The expression faltered a bit as she regarded him with frank appraisal. "And how is your friend?"

"She's as well as can be expected, and I will everything I can to improve that. Thank you again for letting us stay here..."

"Oh, none of that nonsense! I wouldn't have had it any other way. Now I'll have the chance to finally meet her. I have been up since dawn waiting in the kitchen for you two to arrive, and you were in the house all along! Shame on you, Viktor!" she grunted.

Viktor couldn't help but smile at her. She was quite feisty for her age; no one would believe that she was eighty-five years old. She didn't look day older than fifty, most would say. Viktor wondered what potions his babushka brewed to make herself appear so lovely.

Hermione quietly walked down the stairs and stood at the doorway of the big kitchen. She didn't want to interrupt their reunion, but Viktor's great grandmother seemed to realize that she was there the instant that she arrived. She quickly walked up to Hermione gave her a hug, then kissed each cheek in turn.

"Viktor, you lied to me! She is more beautiful than you said."

Hermione quietly thanked her, even as she felt her face turn bright red. She didn't know what else to say. This was the woman who had foretold that she and Viktor would fall in love. She was surprised to find that there was nothing the least bit mystical about her, nothing at all that she had come to expect from those who claimed to foresee the future (she thought scathingly of Professor Trelawney). Ada was startlingly attractive for a woman who had to be at least seventy, and her manner was as simple and straightforward as her abode. It was also obvious that she spoke English quite well, much to Hermione's surprise.

"Oh babushka, please don't embarrass me so much in front of our guest," Viktor said, sitting at the big wooden table and gesturing for Hermione to do the same. With a bit of hesitation Hermione sat opposite him at the table, smiling at the almost petulant look on his face. His great-grandmother's teasing had left him with two bright spots of color on his cheeks.

"Her-my-oh-nee, is it?" She sounded out each syllable carefully. "I don't want to pronounce your name wrong. Viktor would never forgive me." Viktor shot Hermione an amused look. He was obviously remembering the weeks of painstaking practice that it had taken to learn to say her name correctly. She smiled.

"Yes," Hermione answered shyly.

"You may call me Ada or babushka, whichever you prefer. Please feel at home here in Sokrovishte; if there is anything that I can do to make your stay more comfortable, just ask. Now eat, before the waffles get cold." She scowled as if the thought of cold waffles was truly offensive to consider. Hermione now realized where Viktor might have gotten that look. They ate in silence. Hermione felt a bit better after eating, but soon the hard knot of worry in her stomach returned, and she couldn't take another bite. She was aching for some news, anything.

She set down her fork and looked across the table at Viktor, who was concentrating very hard on his third helping of waffles. "Viktor, can you tell me what your instructions from Professor Dumbledore were?" Instantly the tension in the room intensified. Ada stood up and began preparing a kettle of water very noisily, obviously trying to fill the silence. Viktor shoved another bite of food in his mouth, still not meeting her gaze. "Are you staying here with me or...?" She stopped, not knowing how to ask. She wanted him here with her, but he was also her only link with the world she had left behind.

Viktor was determinably ignoring her attempts to make him look at her. She felt the knot in her stomach tighten further. What was he hiding from her? Did he already have some news? She felt her annoyance rise.

"Viktor, you promised me that we would discuss this. I know that you don't want me to worry, and I appreciate your concern, but I need to know. These are my parents!" Her voice raised in agitation.

She looked at Ada, who was brewing some tea for all of them. She felt a sudden stab of embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Ada. I don't mean to be rude, I'm just..."

Her control was beginning to erode. She put her face in her hands, not wanting to meet either of their eyes. She knew that Ada must be regretting allowing her to stay here. A cup of the tea appeared on the table and Ada sat heavily beside her. She put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"Hermione, I do understand what you are going through. Lord Voldemort and his followers have affected all of us, unfortunately." She stood and murmured some words in Bulgarian that caused Viktor's eyes to widen in fright. Hermione assumed that it wasn't a good thing when she said mildly, "Have some tea. It will make you feel better, I promise."

She looked pleadingly at Viktor; he stood and took Ada's vacated seat.

"Hermione, I do not yet know enough to share with you. I am expecting an owl from Dumbledore any time, and you vill know everything as soon as I do. I promise not to keep you in the dark."

He placed his hand on Hermione's and stroked it gently. Ada watched the two of them together, and felt a warm feeling come over her. She couldn't help but marvel at what a connection she felt between them. She had hoped and dreamed for this day to come for many, many years. From the moment when her great grandson came to her for advice about his life choices, and she had read his hand.

She tended not to do fortune telling on any of her family members, but Viktor had insisted, and the outcome has been astonishing. It was definitely not what he had expected it to be, she knew. He had thought that she would tell him to pursue his Quidditch carrier, and maybe work at the Bulgarian Ministry during the off-season. He expected some kind of prediction about his romantic life, but didn't want to ask about that in front of his entire family. The outcome of that prophecy was now right in front of her eyes. Oh, how she hoped that this was true. She didn't know if either of them was strong enough to handle the responsibility that had been unwillingly placed on their shoulders.

She looked at Hermione critically, trying to get a sense of her character using her inner sight. She was young, obviously, but age was never a barrier when it came to love or strength. She was intelligent, quick-witted, mature, and so full of goodness that it stole Ada's breath away. Hermione was as unlike a stereotypical teenager as one could ever find. Ada knew that already, just by looking at her. There was no doubt in her mind that this was the girl that the prophecy had foretold.

Viktor, unaware of the revelation taking place a few feet from him, was doing his best to comfort Hermione. Ada knew that her great grandson had a heart of gold, just like his father and grandfather before him.

The Krum charm resonated through the centuries.


	6. Chapter 6

I would like to thank all of you for your wonderful reviews and encouraging words, it means a lot to me, I am truly on cloud nine when I read them. Going from not really sure that what I write is good enough to be posted here, to meeting my great beta who reasures me and edits my story so perfectly I am truly amazed and honored.  
Thank you again to my beta **turtlestar** for yet another amazing job at editing and adding few things to make this chapter what it is. Hope you all enjoy it:)

ps. Sorry took me a while to post this chapter, but there were errors on the page since like saturday night... :( 

**Rating:** K  
**Genre:** Romance,Drama  
**Main Characters:** Hermione, Viktor, Harry, Ron, Ginny and other Hogwarts students/staff  
**Summary:** Hermione meets VIktor's family, and learns few things about Viktor...  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Harry Potter

**Chapter 6 – The Krum Charm**

After breakfast, Viktor's great grandmother went about her chores, ostensibly because she had fallen behind over the last few days, but mostly to give them some privacy. Viktor spent most of the day showing Hermione the house and the surrounding forest, explaining much about the history and legends of Sokrovishte. Hermione was fascinated by his tales, and noticed that he was as excited as ever to tell her all about his family and heritage.

It was a pleasant day for both of them, but it was interrupted all too soon by his great grandmother. They were walking back the house after a pleasant walk through the forest when Ada appeared suddenly in the doorway, calling to Viktor in Bulgarian. Viktor let go of Hermione's hand and ran to her. Hermione followed a few paces behind, her heart in her throat with fear.

"Is it my parents? What happened?" She looked from one face to the other frantically. Ada was explaining something to Viktor, and he was watching her intently, hanging on to every word. Hermione would have read every book ever written in the Bulgarian language just to understand immediately what was being said, and not have to wait for Viktor's translation.

Unaware of the tears now rolling down her cheeks, Hermione sat down heavily on the small bench beside the entryway, afraid that she might faint if the news wasn't good. It seemed like a long time before Viktor and Ada concluded their conversation, though in actuality only a few moments had passed. Viktor finally turned and spoke to Hermione.

"I am sorry, Hermione..." Her eyes widened, and her stomach contracted violently. She stared at his lips, anticipating his next words even as her head began to fill with a dull roar.

"Ve missed Dumbledore by a few minutes," he finished quickly, seeing the terror in her eyes.

"He told my great grandmother that he vill try again this evening. The ministry has vord on a possible location, but they do not vont to tell you before they are more certain. He also said that the entire Order is making sure that all is being done to find your parents," he finished with a long sigh.

Hermione let out the breath that she wasn't aware she had been holding. It was news, but not much. She didn't know yet if her parents were truly all right. Were they hurt? Were they under any spells? They were muggles, and thus had no means to protect themselves from the perils of the wizarding world. She felt guilty that her identity as a witch had brought this upon them.

Viktor sat by her side on the small bench. Hermione was once again frightened and upset, and Viktor was once again unable to find something to say that would make her feel better. How he wished he could just take her pain away! He would gladly suffer through it himself if it meant that she would be happy and well. They sat in strained silence.

Ada spoke softly to Viktor and Hermione.

"I will be serving dinner in about an hour, if you two want to wash up and get ready. Viktor, your parents and grandparents are coming over tonight, as well."

She smiled and winked at him, then disappeared silently into the house. Shock replaced the haunted expression on Hermione's face. Viktor silently thanked his great grandmother for her ability to diffuse this potentially volatile situation.

"I'm going to meet your parents and your grandparents? Oh Viktor, I don't know if I'm up to such introductions! What will they think of me?" she said, flustered.

"Do not vorry. If Ada likes you, they vill loff you. She is the tough von to please," he said matter-of-factly.

Hermione didn't know whether she should laugh at that or not.

An hour later, Hermione was still in her room, trying to figure out which robes she should wear. She felt silly for being worried about being judged by her clothing, but was nonetheless searching desperately for something passable. She finally decided on a simple button down blouse and pleated skirt. She tried unsuccessfully to make her hair more manageable, but the curls were not giving in. She briefly thought of using potions, but realized with a nervous glance at the clock that she was out of time. She smoothed them down a bit and decided to leave them as they were. Viktor liked her hair, and he'd seen it on its best and worst days.

There was a soft knock on the door, and the object of her thoughts walked in looking almost as good as he had at the Yule Ball. A fitted wool tunic in deepest brown was layered over black pants, which were tucked neatly into black calfskin boots. Hermione looked down at her own outfit, which was actually comprised of pieces of her school uniform, and felt severely underdressed.

"I don't think that I'm dressed properly compared to you, Mr. Krum. I feel like Cinderella before the ball."

"You are beautiful, Hermione. You haff nothing to vorry about, and you do not need to be fancy for me or my family." He leaned down and kissed her cheek lightly.

She relaxed a little at the unprompted display of affection. She enjoyed his spontaneous kisses. With anyone else might have wanted to keep interactions more formal, but Viktor did everything in such a sweet and endearing manner that she wished he would do it all the time.

"Are they here yet?" she asked, taking one last look at her hair in the mirror and frowning at the outcome.

"Yes, they are vaiting in the dining room; anxiously, I might say. They all vont to meet you." That did not make her feel any better at all.

She was so nervous that she nearly tripped on the stairs. Viktor walked with his usual easy stride a step in front of her, holding her hand and guiding her to the dining room, where she heard voices and laughter in a language that she didn't understand.

"Viktor!" someone shouted as they walked through the entryway, and everyone turned and stared in their direction.

Hermione felt morbidly self-conscious, almost to the extent that she had at the Yule ball. She didn't know which was worse, this night or the other.

Viktor did not relinquish his grip on Hermione's hand, as she presumed he would. Rather, he pulled her closer to him as he stood proudly before his family.

When he spoke, she was surprised to hear him do so in English. "Mother, Grandmother, Father, Grandfather, this is Hermione Granger. Hermione, these are my parents Katarina and Pavel, and my grandparents Natalia and Petar."

Hermione watched the tall, slender woman that Viktor had introduced as his mother approach them. She had jet-black hair, which was neatly tied in a low ponytail. Hermione thought that it was quite a modern hairstyle; her clothing seemed very fashionable, as well. A sea-green shawl draped elegantly over her shoulders perfectly complemented her simple black dress. Hermione extended her hand politely, but to her surprise, the older woman brushed it aside and hugged her warmly instead. Hermione couldn't help but notice that her eyes resembled the ones that she so adored; she wondered what other traits Viktor may have inherited from her.

Next to greet her was Viktor's father, who bowed low as he kissed her hand. Viktor had definitely gotten his stiff posture, broad shoulders, and large hands from Pavel. He, like Katarina, was also quite tall. His stern look reminded Hermione of Viktor's the first time she had seen him walking through the doors of Great Hall. Having seen the same expression on his son's face countless times, though, she did not find it at all intimidating; his scowl was part of his character, as Viktor's was.

His grandparents were the last to greet her. They resembled what Hermione would consider stereotypical grandparent figures. Viktor's grandmother reminded her of Professor Sprout: plump figure, rounded face, and a dark complexion, but with Viktor and Katarina's piercing brown eyes. His grandfather seemed the most warm and friendly. He had a wide smile, and his gray hair stuck out in all directions, rather like a tattered lily. The velvet petty-coat he wore was deep purple in color with yellow polka dots. Hermione thought that he resembled a quirky inventor of some sort. He also bowed and kissed her hand in greeting, though age did not permit him to stoop nearly as low as his son or his grandson. She decided that Viktor must have gotten his warm, caring nature from his grandfather. Looking at the three generations of Krum men before her, she also knew where he got his charm.

She had expected to spend the evening asking Viktor to translate for her. She was once again pleasantly surprised; the entire family spoke English all night. She was inordinately grateful, even though she realized that it must have been difficult for them to converse for such a long time in a language not their own.

The evening progressed at an easy, comfortable pace. Hermione and Viktor took turns sharing stories about Hogwarts and the Burrow; they talked about Harry and Ron and others, and about the Triwizard Tournament. However, they avoided mention of the third task.

Hermione also noticed that Viktor's family was very careful in the questions they asked her about her life. They purposefully avoided asking directly about her parents, as if by skirting the issue they could prevent her from worrying about it.

During a lull in the conversation, Ada finally did bring up the topic.

"Hermione, we know that this is a painful subject for you, but your friends in England are not the only ones wanting to help. If there is anything that we can do, we will. I assure you that we have the resources. We'll be here if you or any of your friends need us," she said sincerely. The rest of the family nodded in agreement, and she could only mutter a quiet "Thank you" in response.

"Though you already haff our most valuable resource at your side," Natalia said, smiling at the man seated next to her.

Hermione glanced at Viktor, suppressing a smile as a blush crept over his cheeks. He gave her a lopsided grin as he squeezed her hand gently under the table.

After dinner they all sat around the big stone fireplace in the next room. The living room resembled a miniature Great Hall, without the long tables and the ghosts. There were comfortable couches and chairs instead, as well as several large cushions scattered on the floor.

Hermione and Viktor opted to sit on the floor. Hermione was touched at how comfortable Viktor was around her and his family. His usual reticence was completely forgotten. He sat beside her, and wrapped his arm around her protectively as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"So, what do you think?" Viktor whispered quietly.

His grandfather, who had been indulging in a little too much of Ada's special brandy, was deeply engrossed in conversation with a side table that he kept referring to as "Emiliya." His grasp of English seemed to be rapidly deteriorating, and the family was laughing uproariously at his antics. This allowed them a few moments of private conversation.

"About what?" she whispered back.

"My family. They obviously adore you. That is not a surprise, of course. I knew that if they loved you half as much as I did..." He stopped short, another blush coloring his cheeks. She smiled, giving his hand a squeeze. He smiled a shy, grateful smile in return.

"I really cannot believe how welcoming they've been. And to speak in English all night...I cannot tell you how much I appreciated that. I wouldn't have wanted you to have to translate."

"They know enough English to get by. They haff traveled many places in their lifetimes."

Hermione relaxed again on his shoulder, listening to the fire crackling behind them.

"Pardon my interruption. Good evening all," spoke a familiar voice.

"Professor Dumbledore!" She had completely forgotten that Dumbledore was supposed to contact her again, so when she turned around and saw his face in the fire, she was more than a little startled. "Do you have any news?"

"I'm afraid that I do not have any more information than I did this afternoon, Ms. Granger. This is merely a social call. I see that you are passing your confinement in high style; I am pleased that things are going well here. I thank you all for welcoming Ms. Granger to your home under such unfortunate circumstances," he added, nodding graciously at the assembled group.

The reminder was like a bucket of ice water, instantly dispelling the easy warmth of the evening. She was not here on a social visit. She looked at the warm, caring faces around her, and knew that this was only a temporary reprieve. She tried to extract her hand from Viktor's, fully intending to go back to her room and cry, but she found her attempts thwarted. He tightened his grip, interlacing his fingers with hers in a manner that made escape impossible. He looked at her fiercely, shaking his head in what she knew was a warning fashion. She knew that no pleading expression would make him budge, and she subsided.

Mr. Krum was the first to speak. "It is our honor to haff her. Hermione is velcome to stay for as long as is necessary." He smiled at her warmly. "It is an equally great pleasure to see you again, Albus. Next time you must apparate so that ve can share that brandy I promised you. That is, if it is not all gone by your next visit," he said, indicating with a nod his father's recent departure from consciousness. They both chuckled.

"Excellent well. Viktor, I need your help here at the Order, but not until tomorrow morning. If you could be here for the meeting at nine o'clock..." he stopped and looked at Hermione, who was obviously ready to interject.

"Ms. Granger, I know that you would like to attend, but it is too dangerous for you to be traveling at this point in time. Viktor will tell you all that you need to know when he returns," he said in a tone that brokered no argument.

"Professor, can you at least tell me if you have any possible leads? I just want to know that..."

"Hermione, I would be glad to answer all of your questions, if I had the answers to them," he interrupted, his voice stern. "I will not keep you in the dark, and you must content yourself with that for the time being." She glared at him resentfully, but decided that risking his displeasure was not the best idea. He kindly ignored her sullen expression. "I apologize for the disturbance. Mr. and Mrs. Krum, Ada, Hermione...I wish you all a pleasant evening. Viktor, I will see you promptly at nine tomorrow. You remember the location, I presume?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow in inquiry.

"Yes." Viktor answered, lowered his eyes to the ground. Dumbledore's head disappeared with a pop.

Hermione stared at the fireplace for a long time. Everyone quietly sipped their tea, each lost in his or her own thoughts. For the first time that night, there was an awkward silence.

"Viktor, maybe you should show Hermione your telescope in the attic." Mrs. Krum finally said. She looked at Hermione with a fond expression.

"He used to sit there half the night when he was younger, and would say that he wished he could fly as high as to touch the stars," she giggled.

Viktor nodded vigorously. "That sounds like a good idea. Come." His seeker reflexes came into play as he jumped up and grabbed Hermione's hand, practically dragging her out of the room.

Hermione quickly turned around and called out, "Thank you for the lovely dinner. It was wonderful to meet you all!" The thick walls muffled any response that she may have gotten, and she resolved to give Viktor a good scolding for making her appear so rude.

They were half way up the stairs when Viktor halted suddenly. Hermione, not anticipating the change in momentum, bumped into him so hard that she nearly fell back down the stairs. Had it not been for his steadying hand, she probably would have gone careening right back into the dining room. She opened her mouth, a barrage of questions and reproofs for his strange behavior set to tumble forth, when he did something even more unexpected: he reached up and cupped her face between his rough hands. She gasped at the startling rush of sensation that his actions produced in her, as much as the abruptness and incongruity of the gesture.

"Viktor, what's wrong?" she whispered. She felt a stab of unease when he didn't respond. Perhaps she had committed a disastrous faux pas, had embarrassed him in front of his family so horribly that he was now obligated to sever ties with her forever. Is that why they had dismissed her so quickly, because they could not stand to be in the same room with her any longer? Her stomach churned with fearful anticipation, but even with the possibility of her imminent dismissal hanging over her, she couldn't help but notice how wonderful it felt to have his hands on her in such an intimate way. The feeling of skin on skin, the heat of his body pressed against hers, was a heady sensation. She couldn't help but feel a bit weak in the knees as she leaned against the wall behind them.

He continued to stare; she felt his gaze on her. Viktor, not moving his hands or his eyes, spoke softly.

"I cannot believe how at ease you vere with my family, like you haff met them a thousand times. It is true that I haff never brought a girl home to meet them before. But I know that ven Alexei was here they did not velcome him as they did you, and he has been my friend for a long time. I am most pleased, Hermione."

And with that satisfied pronouncement, he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. She was so shocked that she didn't respond for a moment, but quickly came to her senses and began to return the gesture in kind. Encouraged by her enthusiasm, he deepened the kiss, and it grew steadily in passion. His hands drifted from her face, down her shoulders, and finally settling on her lower back. She let out a shy moan, gently twining her arms around his waist and pulling herself deeper into his embrace.

It was he who finally broke contact, looking at once dazed and amazingly pleased with himself. Feeling embarrassed at her reaction, she tried to regain some semblance of composure, to no avail. The sight of his flushed cheeks, the sound of their mingled pants, set her mind on fire. They both stared at each other for a moment, almost in disbelief of what they had just done. It was her fear of being caught in that state that finally propelled her into action, and she pulled gently on his hand.

"I thought that you had something to show me," she prompted, still a little out of breath. Perhaps it was the rush of hormones muddling his brain, but he could only interpret that comment one way, and it certainly wasn't the one that she had intended. He shot her a rather surprised look. She rolled her eyes when she caught on to what he was thinking. "The telescope," she gently prodded. He nodded in response, and they continued their trek.

"My great grandfather bought it during his travels, and it has been in my family ever since. I am thinking that it is not muggle artifact, though. It has magic to it, as you vill soon see," he grinned.

The attic, though dark and a bit dusty, was as comfortable as the best of the house; it had a certain warmth to it. A love seat and a large telescope sat in the middle of the room, the latter pointing upwards through a huge skylight. Dusk was just passing into darkness, and only the brightest stars were yet visible.

Viktor murmured a spell that lit all the candles in the attic, and he walked Hermione over to the sofa.

"Sit, and I vill turn on the stars for you."

She laughed. "And how are you going to do that with magic?"

"Vait and see. Close your eyes," he said.

She complied. She heard a bit of shuffling around, but trusted him enough not to peek.

"Now open your eyes."

Hermione did so slowly, not knowing what to expect. She was therefore more than pleasantly surprised to find that the entire attic was flooded with light. The sources of the sudden illumination were hundreds of tiny fairies that danced around them.

"How did you do that? Where did you get them?" she asked. She stood up and spun in a circle, utterly transfixed.

"Vell, it vos as close as I could get you to the stars. I thought you vould enjoy them. I know that stars up in the sky are not big fairies, but that is how I thought of them ven I was a small boy."

She did not know what to say to adequately thank him for sharing such a beautiful experience with her. She gently took his hand, and together they watched the dazzling display, until the fairies slowly extinguished themselves and disappeared back to wherever they had emerged from. The sky was now completely black, and the stars sparkled more clearly and brightly than Hermione had ever seen them.

"If you vont to look at the real thing now, I haff adjusted the telescope," he said.

They spent over an hour up at the attic, looking at the stars. Viktor was extremely knowledgeable in astronomy. He would adjust the telescope at regular intervals, then describe the constellations and planets in detail. Each new sighting was accompanied by a soft touch to her arm, her back, her waist. Hermione enjoyed the lesson a lot more than she ever had at Hogwarts.

By the time they had found and discussed Andromeda in detail, Hermione was beginning to tire. "It's getting late, Viktor, and you have to leave early tomorrow. As much as I don't want this evening to end, I think that we both need to get some sleep," Hermione commented, not bothering to stifle her yawn.

Viktor acquiesced, though he would have stayed there all night if she had asked it of him. It was wonderful to see Hermione relaxed and smiling, if only for a little while.

"If that is vot you vish. Ve shall go downstairs so that I can say goodnight to you properly," he replied.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you once again for your kind words and reviews! They are much appreciated.****As usualthank you is notenough for my amazing beta TURTLESTAR!Without her there would be no story :) So here is another chapter, hope you enjoy it!**

**Rating:** K  
**Genre:** Romance,Drama  
**Main Characters:** Hermione, Viktor, Harry, Ron, Ginny and other Hogwarts students/staff  
**Summary:** Hermione has an interesting talk with the great grandmother.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Harry Potter

**CHAPTER SEVEN - Conversations with Ada.**

Hermione didn't sleep well at all. Their "goodnight" had been awkward and abrupt, and she hadn't hidden her feelings very well. Viktor knew that she was upset, that she wanted to go to the meeting with him. She didn't want him to leave her, but he was her only link with the world she had left behind, and she resented him for being able to so easily go back and forth between them. It was that fact which she had inadvertently made known, and which had caused his hasty exit. She had spent the rest of the night regretting her words.

She knew that he would bring her whatever news he could about her parents, and that was comforting. Anything more substantial than a few empty reassurances would help her sleep and stop agonizing over the things Professor Dumbledore had said...and the things he hadn't. Hermione tried in vain not to overanalyze his abrupt manner. She wanted to avoid being disappointed with the outcome of the meeting, though she knew that nothing would satisfy except for the knowledge that her parents had been returned safely. It was nearly morning, while she was still tossing and turning from one side to the other, when she heard a soft rap on the door.

"Come in," she barely heard herself say. A dark head peered around the heavy wooden door. It was Viktor, wanting to see her before he left for the meeting.

"I hope that I did not vake you, Hermione," he whispered. He looked so distrustful and shy that it simultaneously made her want to giggle and take him in her arms.

"You didn't. Come in, I wasn't able to sleep much anyway..." She propped herself up on her elbows and nervously smoothed her wild hair. _I'm so glad it's too dark in this room for him to notice my bed-head,_ she thought to herself. But Viktor didn't notice her actions. He wasn't meeting her eyes at all. He sat nervously on the edge of the bed and grabbed her hands in his, playing with her small fingers.

"Hermione, I vont you to know that as soon as I haff any information..."

She squeezed his hand gently.

"Viktor, I'm not going to lie to you. I'm upset that Dumbledore will not allow me travel with you, but I understand why. And I trust you. You wouldn't lie to me," she said, hating herself for the questioning tone, but unable to stop it from slipping out.

Viktor was finding it very hard to express his feelings. He wanted to make her understand that he would give his most precious possession to anyone who had any helpful information about her parents. But he couldn't, and it made him feel helpless. He was determined to get more answers at the meeting and give her some glimmer of hope.

"My great grandmother is already busy in the kitchen. She assured me that she vould not disturb you if you do not vish it, but do go down for breakfast, alright?" He finally looked up at her, and her heart wrenched when she saw the sad, dull look in his eyes.

The sun was slowly rising, making the room appear glowing in soft orange shades. She wished that she could say something to him that would make him smile for her, but could think of nothing to make up for the pain, frustration, and hurt that she knew she was causing him. Not knowing what else to do, she leaned in and kissed his lips softly, trying to convey with that gentle pressure how grateful she was for all that he had done for her, and how sorry she was for not appreciating it the previous evening. It succeeded where no words could have. It made him smile, indeed. Widely.

"Get some more rest if you can, Hermione, then please haff something to eat. And if you haff not already done so, you must look at books here in the room. I vill be back...as soon as I can." He hesitated to put a time frame on his return; he wasn't sure himself when he would be back.

Professor Dumbledore had not given him too many details. He knew when and where, and that was all. As much as he didn't want to leave her side, he knew that there was no more time for goodbyes. Viktor leaned in and kissed her back, though his was tinged with desperation. Not wanting to prolong the moment, he stood up quickly and left the room. Hermione heard a soft pop a few moments later and knew that Viktor has apparated. She lay back down on the mattress and closed her eyes, wanting to preserve the memory of his lips touching hers. With that thought, she fell asleep.

She awoke a few hours later feeling much more rested, and decided that she needed some breakfast before looking at the books, as Viktor had suggested. She smiled at just how well he knew her. If this had been a truly social visit, she would have stayed up the entire first night exploring the treasures in her room. She dressed quickly, washed up, pulled her hair into an unruly ponytail, and went downstairs to the kitchen.

Ada was busying around the kitchen making what looked like loafs of bread and buns. She smiled warmly at Hermione, who smiled back. She was such a wonderful woman, Hermione thought.

"Dobre dien, Hermione," she said.

"Good morning, Ada. Sorry I slept so late," Hermione replied blushingly.

"Oh dear, don't apologize! Viktor told me you didn't sleep half the night, so I knew that you would rest this morning. There is no sin in being lazy sometimes," she smirked.

Hermione felt a bit better, but those buns smelled so sweet and wonderful that she couldn't help herself, and picked one up.

"Please help yourself. Where are my manners?" She summoned a plate of cheese and butter with one swift swoosh with her wand. Hermione sat down. There was a teakettle hovering over the teacup right beside her.

"Tea? Or would you like to try some Turkish coffee instead? It's quite strong, so I'm not sure if you would like it..."

"I wouldn't mind trying your coffee. Viktor mentioned something about it back at Hogwarts, when he tried ours." Another kettle zoomed from the stove and poured the dark, rich liquid into the cup.

"Milk? Sugar?" Ada asked.

"Both, please," Hermione answered.

She tried to eat her food as quickly as possible. She didn't want to bother Ada with her presence. Even with all the kindness shown to her, Hermione still felt a bit like an intruder in this house. She didn't like to be waited on, even though Ada was no house elf and took pride in her baking and serving of others.

It was almost like Ada was reading her mind. "Now, Hermione, get that thought out of your pretty head," she scolded, still bustling around the kitchen. "It shows all over your face. You are family. My great grandson thinks quite highly of you, and what is good enough for him is good enough for me!" she finished, setting another hot loaf of bread on the table.

Hermione shot her a questioning glance. _How did she know I was thinking that? Are my emotions really that obvious? Or maybe Ada knows occlumency?_ She knew from Viktor's stories that Ada was a great fortuneteller and a very powerful witch. It wouldn't be surprising to know that she had other magical skills.

Hermione's thoughts were soon answered.

"Hermione, I certainly don't want to hold anything back from you. I know things that many others of my kind could never dream of. I see things, hear things...you might call me crazy, but I am a witch, after all, and so are you." Ada began, sitting down opposite Hermione and patting her hand lightly.

"If you wish, I can read your future, as well. Viktor doesn't want me to do that, he thinks it will scare you away." She let out a small giggle.

Hermione thought about that. She remembered telling Viktor back at Hogwarts that she wanted to have her palm read, but now that she had the opportunity in front of her she was a bit skeptical. Or maybe she was scared, she admitted to herself silently.

A thought struck her. She could ask Ada about her parents! About whether they were all right, at least, and possibly where they could be found. Then she wouldn't have to rely on secondhand accounts - and censored ones, at that. Before she could formulate the words, another thought occurred to her, this one much darker. What if Ada didn't have good news? What if she found out that her parents were being tortured, or worse: what if they were dead? The thought was too horrible to contemplate. Maybe no news was good news, after all?

Ada was waiting patiently for a response. Hermione was flustered, unsure of her decision. Ada finally took pity on her and broke the silence.

"Hermione, I know what you would ask if you allowed me to do a reading for you. I don't want to upset you in any way, or give you false hope, so why don't you think about it and let me know. I am here if you need me, even if it is just for talk."

"I would like that. To talk, I mean," Hermione said. Ada looked delighted, and Hermione couldn't help but smile at her. "How about you tell me something about Viktor that I don't already know?" she said in a lighter tone, in an attempt to extract herself from the bleak place that she had found herself in.

Ada grinned and settled more comfortable in her chair.

"Viktor is quite an interesting young man. He appears to be quiet and sulky to most who know him; he strong, silent, and brooding, and has an unusual talent for Quidditch. But that is hardly something that you don't know, I think. You, and the rest of the world, have already seen that." Hermione nodded, a smile quirking the corners of her mouth.

"But what very few people know is that once he allows someone to get to know him - which is very rare, I might add - he is the most warm, caring, and charming young man you'll ever meet. He will only open his heart to those he feels see him for what he is and what he will become, and he does not enter into friendships lightly. He would willingly give up the fame, money, Quidditch, for love. I know that that sounds absurd, especially to one as young as yourself, but that is the truth of my great grandson." The pride in her voice was unmistakable. "Noble and kind, with a heart of gold, always doing the right thing, caring more about others than himself. But you already know that side of him as well, if I'm not mistaken?"

Ada looked up at Hermione, who was beginning to blush profusely.

Ada continued.

"I am glad Viktor has stepped up to such a challenge. I do not mean the World Cup or the Triwizard Championship, of course. This is a different challenge, one that contains equal excitement and danger, but a greater possibility of failure. Fear and doubt will always be clamoring at his back, trying to wrench him from the course that he has set for himself."

Hermione noticed the subtle shift in Ada's person as she made this pronouncement. Her voice had become deeper and more resonating; her body was quivering with energy. The air was nearly crackling with the magic flowing in and around them. The hairs on Hermione's arms stood on end, and she knew that the expression she wore was one of awe...and fear.

"His is the greatest challenge in the world: that of Love. Love is the most overwhelming magical force ever discovered. Too few know of its power, that it can and will prevail against evil. Too few know that such old magick still exists, and that is why it is ignored. Yes, people fall in love one another, and genuinely, but only once in hundreds of years does a love occur between two people that can define and shape the future for all mankind. Viktor knows this love, accepts it, and has already set upon the path that his destiny dictates."

Hermione was having trouble comprehending what Viktor's great grandmother was saying. Doubt and fear were warring in her mind. What Ada had described was a different entity altogether than what existed between herself and Viktor. While the love that she held for him sometimes did feel preordained, she feared that it was not as powerful as either of them believed it was. The weight of expectation was on her shoulders, and it was a heavy burden to bear. She was scared, and part of her wanted to inquire further, wanted know about more than her parents. She wanted to know about Harry's future, and Ron's...and her own. A steadily growing part of her wanted to know how her life with Viktor would unfold.

But there would be another time and place for this to be revealed.

Hermione spent most of the day helping Ada with her chores. After a light lunch, she retired to her room to examine those wonderful books. Surrounded by the wisdom of wizards past and present, she felt at peace. It was an indescribable feeling, which no one other than Viktor had ever understood. He shared her love of knowledge, and that was one of the many things that had attracted her to him. She lost track of time as she leafed through one tome after the other. Most were written in Bulgarian, some in Russian, and she found a few in English as well.

Most she had read already, but there were a handful that she set aside, to ask Viktor if she could borrow them. She wondered if he would have the time to help her translate some of the foreign texts. Her brow furrowed at the orange light slanting through her window. Dusk was steadily approaching, with no imminent sign of Viktor's return.

After returning to the kitchen for a bit of dinner, the little bit of doubt in her mind had steadily grown in intensity to a fully formed panic. It was dark already, and still there was no word from Viktor. She was so worried that she could hardly force herself to chew and swallow her food. All of the things that she could have said differently to him cycled through her head, accompanied by all the recriminations that he had been too kind to impart upon her. Ada, too, seemed ill at ease, and that caused Hermione the most worry of all. Though she tried not to, she obviously thought of the worst.

Was he still at the meeting? Had they gotten a lead and pursued it? Had something horrible happened? In desperation, she asked Ada if she could contact the Weasley's, hoping for some information. Regretfully, Ada had to refuse.

"Hermione, those were Dumbledore's orders. No contact, just in case someone intercepted your call or owl. I'm sorry, child," she apologized, looking quite distraught. Hermione knew about the restriction, but she had hoped. She felt guilty for asking, and for making Ada feel sad for her. Not wanting to upset her or add to the somber mood, she poured herself a cup of chamomile tea and went back to her room.

She sat on the bed, placed the tea on the table beside the bed, and started to cry. She hadn't done so since the night her parents had been abducted. It was a relief to set the emotions free, though the liberation was bittersweet. She didn't even hear the pop downstairs that signaled that someone has just apparated in the lobby of the house, and she didn't hear the raindrop now hitting the window of her room.

A storm was brewing. Ada had always said to Viktor that sudden storms after a beautiful day were not a good omen.

Thankfully, Hermione did not know all of his great grandmothers superstitions. As the thunder rolled in the distant mountains, she continued her tearful, lonely vigil.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is another chapter, thank you again to all who reviewed the last ones. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Hugs and Kisses to my wonderful beta TURTLESTAR as usual! On with the story...**

**Rating:** K  
**Genre:** Romance,Drama  
**Main Characters:** Hermione, Viktor, Harry, Ron, Ginny and other Hogwarts students/staff  
**Summary:** Viktor returns from the meeting with some news... **Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Harry Potter

**CHAPTER EIGHT – The meeting.**

Viktor apparated back to the foyer of his great grandmother's home. The house was dark and silent. Hearing some movement in the dining room, he rushed into the kitchen, his heart pumping wildly. He found only his babushka sitting at the kitchen table, chopping and dicing fragrant herbs. Ada looked up at her great grandson and smiled.

"Viktor, finally! That was a long meeting."

He was both disappointed and relieved. He began pacing around the kitchen, making a concerted effort to avoid Ada's questioning stare.

"Is everything all right? The storm started so quickly this afternoon, I was beginning to worry..."

She didn't have to finish that sentence; Viktor knew exactly what she meant. He was hesitant to reveal anything yet. He needed to speak to Hermione, but first had to organize his thoughts and make sure not to omit any information, or say the wrong thing. Dumbledore, knowing his precarious position, had advised him not to give her too much or too little, and that it was for the best. Knowing Hermione, she would overanalyze each word he said, regardless.

"Babushka, it is not good news at all, but it is not bad, either. Ve haff several leads. Some-von saw something and the ministry is trying desperately to cover it up. I vish I could tell her vot she wants to hear, but I do not haff much besides hope and prayers." Viktor sighed heavily and started walking towards the stairs to Hermione's room. He hesitated for, not knowing whether he should disrupt what little peace she may have found in slumber.

"She's still awake, and she needs you to be with her. I don't think she realizes you are here yet," Ada assured Viktor.

He couldn't make it up the stairs fast enough. His superb physique made it easy for him to skip two steps at a time. He paused outside her door and listened. Trying to catch his breath, and collect his thoughts, he rapped his knuckles lightly against the hard wood.

Hermione, who was currently staring out the window, heard the soft knock. It startled her out of her melancholy daze. She quickly wiped her cheeks, but she knew that it was no use. Anyone could tell what she had been doing.

"Come in," she said softly.

He took one look at her slumped posture and glistening cheeks, and his heart dropped to his stomach. He was by her side in three strides, and even as he was sitting down beside her he was already pulling her into his arms. She promptly began to cry again.

"Shhh...Hermione, it's all right. Please stop crying; I haven't even told you anything yet," Viktor pleaded. He couldn't stand the sound of her sobs. Each hitch of her breath was like a separate knife wound to his heart. He stroked her unruly hair and spoke quietly to her in Bulgarian, trying to calm her down as best he could. Finally she spoke, between spasmodic breaths.

"I'm sorry...I was just so worried when I didn't hear anything from you..." He stroked her back gently. She wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her ear over his still rapidly beating heart. The sound soothed her. She took a deep, shuddering breath. "What happened at the meeting? Does Dumbledore have any news? Did the ministry find my parents? When can I go home?" she asked in rapid succession.

Viktor was surprised by the sudden barrage of questions. He wanted to answer all of them thoroughly, but the last query caused another sharp stab to his heart. When could she go home? The question was so ludicrous (and hurtful) that it took him a moment to formulate a response.

"Hermione, I vill tell you as much as I can. But please don't cry anymore. I cannot bear it." She raised her head from his chest to look into his eyes, those eyes that she loved so much. He gently swept the moisture from her cheeks with his thumbs. Hermione closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh. He allowed himself a ghost of a smile before tucking her head securely beneath his chin once more.

"I vill start at the beginning, then. Dumbledore discussed vot he had found out from the ministry, and then vot ve are doing on our own account to help. He gave us all separate assignments, as vell as instructions for every-von's safety. Ve are all in danger, not just you, of course. The Veasley's and Harry haff been moved to a secret location. Molly and Arthur are actively involved in the search and protection, along vith other members of our group." He paused, knowing that the next part would be far more difficult for her to hear. She took the opportunity to release another flood of inquiries.

"What is the ministry saying? Do they have any leads? Where are Harry and Ron staying? Why can't I stay there, too?" she asked. As soon as the last question left Hermione's lips, she noticed a change in Viktor's demeanor. His arms loosened, but his body became more tense. She glanced at his face, and found his eyes were devoid of emotion and his brow was furrowed. She realized how selfish she must sound, and how ungrateful. It made her feel even worse than she already did.

"Viktor, that's not what I mean. I'm extremely grateful that you brought me here, I just...I've spent so much time with Harry and Ron and the rest of the Weasley's that I miss seeing them," she finished lamely. She knew that that was a terrible explanation, but didn't know how best to explain it without hurting his feeling even further. In this time of complete and utter upheaval, she simply wanted to have something that was comfortable and familiar to her. And as much as she adored Viktor, and as effective as he was at relieving most of her fears, many things about him - and their relationship - were still too much of a mystery for her to feel completely at ease.

"I know, Hermione." He gently kissed her forehead. He did understand, mostly at least. Nonetheless, it didn't make him feel any better to hear it. He took a deep breath, then continued.

"Dumbledore told us that the ministry is trying to cover up the disappearance by saying that your parents vere kidnapped by muggles and not by the Death Eaters, since they are still in denial about Voldemort's return..."

Her vision went red, and she exploded with fury. "What! Those dimwitted, ignorant...how could they deny something like this!" She struggled in his embrace, wanting to punch something very hard. He held her fast.

"Hermione, ve all agree with you. Every-von is angry, but ve vill not solve anything by being angry vith the ministry. Ve already know they are not very reliable," Viktor said matter-of-factly. He knew that his words would mean little in the face of her considerable rage, but at least she subsided enough to let him continue.

"At the meeting, Dumbledore gave all of us instructions. Each of us has a different role, but together ve are working to find your parents as soon as possible, and protect each other as vell. I haff to contact my ministry here in Bulgaria and try to get them involved. Dumbledore thinks they may haff received some information. The Bulgarian minister is a good friend of my father's, so I vill speak to him first about it, and maybe he vill come vith me to see him."

"And what am I expected to I do? Does Dumbledore just want me to sit here and cry and be useless?" Hermione interjected angrily. He rolled his eyes heavenward, praying to his ancestors to give him the patience to deal with the stubborn woman in his arms.

"Of course not. But right now there is not much you can do. I know vot you are going to say Hermione, and I understand. Trust me when I say this: I vos arguing very hard for you to be involved, because I know that you are capable of much more than they give you credit for. But it vos decided that the best thing for you right now is to stay safe. You can assist me here in some matters, if you vish," Viktor finished, and looked at her for a response.

"Of course I want to help. Anything I can do, I will. I don't want to sit in this room and cry myself to sleep anymore. This is pointless! He can't keep me sequestered away, protecting me from all harm. I'm not Harry!" she fumed. Viktor waited patiently for her to conclude this tirade.

"You vill not be useless, Hermione. I vill need your help soon enough. Unfortunately, I cannot tell you in detail who is doing vot, exactly. This matter is very dangerous now that ve do not have the ministry's support. Ve are on our own. Dumbledore is looking into his foreign connections. Charlie Veasley is helping him, trying to find more information in Romania. I vill be looking here and in Russia. Arthur is trying to get more information from the ministry vithout being fired, and Molly is running around taking care of everything and every-von else." Hermione smiled a little at the accurate description of Mrs. Weasley.

"There are other members that you have not met yet, but soon vill. They are Dumbledore's old friends. There is a voman named Nymph-a-dor-a Tonks..." His face screwed up as he struggled to pronounce each syllable, and she could tell that he had had to practice it for a long time. "She is a character. I think that you vill like her. She is the cousin of Sirius Black. He vos there, too, vhich makes Harry happy." She was glad of that, at least. There was so little joy in Harry's life. Viktor continued, "There vos also your old professor, Lupin, and several other vizards that also work for the ministry but are helping us. I assure you that there are many vitches and vizards doing everything that is in their power to find your parents," Viktor concluded. He watched her face as she processed this information, and was relieved to see some of the anger leave it.

Hermione had known that the Weasley family, Harry, and Viktor would be helping, of course. But the knowledge that so many others were involved came as a surprise to her. Then again, Dumbledore was an extraordinary wizard, and when things needed to be done, he stopped at nothing to make sure that they were done properly. Viktor went on, finally telling her the only useful piece of information that she had heard thus far. He had obviously been saving it for last.

"Dumbledore received an owl from von of his old friends. He vould not disclose the name, but he said that they heard of two muggles being held captive somevere outside of England by Death Eaters. I know that it is not much, but at least it gives us hope that they are unharmed," he finished. He purposefully left out Dumbledore's speculation about why they were still being kept alive, though it seemed fairly obvious. They were going to be used as bait.

Hermione sighed. She had not expected more than that, but that didn't stop her from wishing that there was more information. Her parents were safe for now, and she had to content herself with that. Many thoughts swirled through her head, each of them trying to gain purchase. The anger was still there, but it had dulled a bit. She shifted on the bed and moved closer to him, wanting nothing more at this moment than for him to hold her.

Sensing her unspoken need, he smiled gently at her and maneuvered himself so that he was leaning against the headboard and she was nestled between his legs. He pulled her closer, letting her lean against his chest while he held her in his arms. He continued to tell her in soft tones about what had happened during the meeting, who had said what, the concerns and best wishes from her friends. He had brought her some sweets from Mrs. Weasley and letters from Harry, Ron, and Ginny. She set them aside to read later.

Hermione wanted to be in the lively kitchen at the Burrow with all of them laughing at Fred and George's newest invention, or watching the boys play Quidditch in the garden. She missed them so much that it physically ached, but she knew that they all wanted for her to be safe. And as long as she was in Viktor's arms, in this house in the middle of the forest in Sokrovishte, she knew that she was.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you again to those who left their very kind reviews, they mean more to me then I can ever describe. My wonderful beta Turtlestar yet again outdone herself! Great job as usual! Hope you enjoy this chapter.Thanks :)**

**Rating: K  
****Genre:** Romance,Drama  
**Main Characters:** Hermione, Viktor, Harry, Ron, Ginny and other Hogwarts students/staff  
**Summary:** Viktor proofs to be a perfect gentleman yet again.

******Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Harry Potter

**CHAPTER NINE - The Minister of Bulgaria**

Hermione stirred and opened her eyes. It was dark in the room now, though a small reading lamp on the table gave off a little bit of light. Viktor was still propped up against the headboard, and she was still nestled in his arms. She wondered how long they had been in this state.

Viktor was sleeping soundly. She looked up at him, marveling at how the harsh angles of his face softened in slumber. In the dim light, she could see the dark shadows circling his eyes, evidence of his many hours of lost sleep. While it was odd to see him in such a vulnerable state, he looked so calm, and his lips were curved into a small smile. Hermione wondered what he was dreaming about, or if he was dreaming at all. She tried not to move, not wanting to shatter this moment of fragile peace. She smiled to herself and allowed her head to rest gently on his chest once more.

She wondered for a moment how she, a fifteen-year-old girl, could feel the way she did. She wondered if her mother had ever felt this way about her father, or any other man before him. She didn't think that she was like most of her peers, giggling and ogling at boys. She knew she was a bit more mature than other girls her age. But when it came to these new feelings, she felt so naïve.

How she wished she could ask her mother about this, and all other questions she had! With a pang, she realized that she might never be able to do that again. But there was so much she still needed to learn! Not only from her mother, but from her father, as well. So many things unaccomplished, conversations left unsaid. So many journeys not yet undertaken. Someone had taken that away from her, possibly forever. Her eyes filled with tears again, and they rolled silently down her cheeks and onto Viktor's chest. She couldn't stop herself. She clenched her hands in the fabric of his tunic. With nothing else left to her, she hoped that his warmth and security could give her the courage and hope she needed to endure this night. She didn't realize that he was awake until he spoke, startling her.

"Hermione, I thought you promised that you vould not cry anymore," he said softly, gently brushing the tears from her cheeks. Avoiding his eyes, she stared out the window instead. Rain was still pounding mercilessly against the panes. The storm raged on, showing no signs of abating. More bad news? Or was it simply Mother Nature unleashing her wrath upon the world?

"Maybe ve should get something to eat," he suggested quietly. "Are you hungry?"

"I ate dinner with Ada...a few hours ago, I think. What time is it? How long have we been sleeping?"

Viktor looked at his watch. "About three hours. It's almost eleven."

"Oh no! What will your great grandmother think?" Hermione jumped up quickly and frantically straightened out her wrinkled top and jeans.

"She is already sleeping by now. Ve shall go down to the kitchen and I vill make you something to eat. Or vould you prefer your meal in bed, princess?" Viktor teased.

"I am more then capable of walking to the kitchen, Mr. Krum. And last I checked, you were not a house elf," she shot back, laughing.

He grinned. "That is the voman that I know!" he exclaimed happily. "That is vot I vonted to see: that beautiful smile, not tears." Viktor grabbed Hermione's hand and led her down the stairs to the kitchen.

Ada had indeed already retired to her room; the kitchen was quiet and empty. The fire was roaring, and there was a plate and a teapot sitting on the table, a note tucked beneath the former. Viktor read it out loud.

_My children, I thought you would get hungry after your nap, so please enjoy some scones and tea. _

Love,  
Ada

Hermione smiled and grabbed one of the baked goods and took a bite.

"These are wonderful! You have to have one!" she said, her mouth full.

Viktor retrieved two cups and poured some tea for them, then gladly took one of his favourite treats. His great grandmother had baked them for him since he was a small boy. He made a mental note to thank her in the morning.

Eyeing the plate, which was heaped with more pastries than the two of them could possibly eat, he asked, "Do you vont to finish these here, or take a plate to your room?" he asked.

"If you don't mind, I would like to go back to the room," she responded.

Viktor was more than a little disappointed. He had wanted to spend more time with her, but he would respect her wishes. After all, he had promised himself - and her - that he wouldn't rush things. She had asked him to be patient with her, and that was what he was going to do.

"Let me help you vith the tea, then," he replied.

He waited for her grab a smaller plate and place two scones on it, then walked slowly behind her as she made her way up to her room. Once inside, he placed the teacup on the small table and spun on his heels, fully intending to leave. Hermione reached out and grabbed his wrist, spinning him back around to face her.

"Viktor, if I didn't know any better, I would say that you were upset with me. You don't hide disappointment very well. Did I say something wrong?" she asked.

"I don't vont to make you uncomfortable. I am being quite selfish right now, Hermione. Forgive me. I do not vish to behave this vay in front of you, but I cannot help vot I feel. How you say...you can "read me like an open book?" Is that the saying?" He looked at her questioningly.

She suppressed a giggle. It was endearing when he experimented with English phrases.

"Yes, I read you like an open book, but this was probably the first time that you've made it so easy. Viktor, it's not like I don't want to spend time with you. I do, believe me. I just don't want your family to get the wrong idea. You know, you being in my room at this hour?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ah, so you worry about your reputation, then. There is no need. My family knows that I am a gentleman, not some...how you say...'horny teenage boy,'" he concluded with a blush.

Hermione's face now matched Viktor's in redness. She didn't think of him that way, but she did care what his family thought of her. She knew that it would be best for him to leave soon.

"Viktor, it's late, and I'm sure you are tired too. We have a long day tomorrow, don't we?" she asked hesitantly. She was uncertain whether she would be allowed to go with him and his father to the Bulgarian Ministry. To her relief, he nodded.

"Yes, you are right. Tomorrow ve go with my father to see the Bulgarian Minister of Magic," Viktor replied. "I must say good night then, Hermione. I hope that you haff pleasant dreams." Viktor clicked his heals together and bowed low.

"Good night, then," she replied distantly, unable to keep the disappointment out of her voice. He looked at her critically, his brow furrowed.

"Is it now _I_ that haff done something wrong?" he asked. Viktor shuffled his feet and wondered how this moment had become so awkward. He had been a gentleman, had not abused her virtue. He had even successfully fought the urge to kiss her goodnight.

She seemed to be reading his mind.

"I was hoping that you would do a little more than bow..." she said in a whisper, not taking her eyes off of the floor. As such, she did not see Viktor's face light up and his lips curl into a wide smile.

"As you vish."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. Their lips touched lightly at first. It escalated quickly into a far more passionate kiss, followed by another, and then another, in rapid succession. Hermione's hands were now twined around Viktor's neck, and he was stroking her hair. Her mouth parted and she felt his tongue touch hers tentatively. She returned the gentle pressure, and she felt as much as heard the deep, encouraging rumble in his throat. Tingles ran down her spine and her stomach was full of molten heat. She pulled her body closer to his, wanting to explore this new sensation.

Viktor pulled away suddenly, a stricken expression on his face. She could not prevent the mewl of disappointment that escaped her.

"Hermione, ve cannot," he murmured, his breathing labored. "I cannot. If ve continue, I do not know if I vill be able to stop. You must understand..."

She turned away from him, not wanting to see the disappointed look on his face. She sat on the edge of the bed, feeling guilty. How could she have done this to him yet again? Why was it that every single time they were alone together, she managed to say or do something that made things uncomfortable between them?

"Viktor, I didn't mean to lead you on. I just couldn't help myself..." She broke off, not knowing how else she could explain what she was feeling. She didn't know what had come over her. All she knew was that it had felt so good, so right. Yet she also knew that she couldn't have let it go on. Viktor looked at her one last time.

"And that is vy I cannot stay. Good night, Hermione. I vill vake you in the morning." And with that he left the room, closing the heavy wooden door behind him and leaving Hermione more than a little distraught.

Hermione sat for several minutes, hoping that maybe he would come back so that she could apologize for her actions. It took several long minutes for her to come to the conclusion that he was not returning. She picked her nightgown off of the chair and got ready for bed.

'Pleasant dreams,' indeed.

Morning came far too soon. Viktor knocked on her door promptly at seven, stepping inside at her affirmative reply. She was already dressed and sitting on her bed, brushing her hair and trying it unsuccessfully to make it look half-decent. She looked up at him.

"Good morning, Viktor. Did you sleep well?"

"As vell as I could," he responded. _So that was how things were going to be_, she thought. Her stomach still ached with guilt about last night. She shouldn't have been so forward. Had she shown a little more restraint, it wouldn't be so awkward between them now.

"I wasn't sure what to wear to see the minister, so I put on something less casual. I hope that's alright," she said, standing up and smoothing her skirt and top self-consciously.

Viktor looked on approvingly. "Hermione, you can vear votever you vish. You look beautiful in anything."

She blushed and finished fighting with her hair, finally settling on a low ponytail.

"If you are ready, ve vill go downstairs. My great grandmother has already prepared breakfast for us," Viktor said. Hermione grabbed her wand and her outer robes and followed him down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning, my dears." Ada smiled at them brightly. "Sit and eat before it gets cold." She gestured to the table, where eggs, toast, homemade jams and butter, and a pot of coffee rested. Hermione sat down and served a little of everything onto a plate, then offered it to Viktor. He took it graciously, and she grabbed some things for herself.

"Is your father meeting us here?" Hermione asked as she forked some eggs into her mouth.

"No, ve vill meet him in front of the Ministry in Sofia," Viktor replied.

"Oh. How are we getting there?"

"Ve vill take the muggle transit." At her questioning look, he explained, "In the nearby town there is a small train station that vill take us to the capital."

"How far away is it? The capital, I mean?"

"Three hours, giff or take. It vould be faster to fly or apparate, but since you cannot apparate, and flying vould be too dangerous, ve haff to rely on the muggle transportation instead," Viktor sighed disappointedly.

"Well, you've got to make the best of it. We take the train to school every year, and it's few hours, too. We'll have lots of time to talk or read. Actually, I found an interesting book upstairs...I mean, it looks interesting, but it's in Bulgarian. I was hoping you could help translate for me," she said shyly. He visibly brightened at the suggestion.

"I would loff to," he replied.

Hermione beamed. Hopefully, their long train ride would allow her the chance to properly apologize for her behavior.

After breakfast, she ran upstairs to get the book, then waited for Viktor in the lobby. They said their goodbyes to Ada and headed outside. Hermione wondered how they were getting to the next town.

"It is a bit of a valk, but I know a shortcut." He smiled at her mischievously.

"As long as I don't have to tumble down a hill, I'm fine with short cuts," she laughed.

They were walking through the forest briskly, Viktor holding Hermione's hand as she walked a step behind him. It was a scenic route; Hermione would have enjoyed it more if they had taken in at a stroll and not a jog. After about fifteen minutes they came to a clearing and a paved road that led into a small town. Hermione could read the sign that said "Rusa" by the road, indicating the town's name. There were a few houses, and several small shops here and there. Some older couples were sitting on their front porches, looking at them curiously. One older man waved to Viktor and he waved back, flashing him a small smile.

"Do you know him?" Hermione asked.

"No, but he knows me," he replied.

"Are there wizards in this town, or just muggles?"

"A few vizards live here. Like that man that just vaved, he recognized me. I do not know many muggles around here, anyvays."

They walked for few more minutes until the train station came to view. It was an older building, nothing compared to the train stations that Hermione had seen in England. It was poorly maintained; the walls were scraped and covered in layers of graffiti, but Hermione found it interesting. She thought that it had history and character. They entered the station and Viktor left her briefly in order to purchase the tickets. There were few people sitting around waiting for a train. He came back and they went to sit on the platform.

"Our train is coming in five minutes. Ve made it just in time," Viktor explained.

They waited, and soon enough the train arrived. They managed to find an empty cabin at the back of the train, hoping that no one would sit with them so they could enjoy their privacy. Hermione sat by the window and Viktor sat opposite her.

"So vot vould you like to do? Translate the book or just talk for a vile?" Viktor asked.

"How about we just talk for a while?" Hermione had lots of questions, about his childhood, about Quidditch...about past relationships. She wanted to get to know him. Sometimes, she had an eerie feeling that her time with him was very limited, and that she should learn as much as she could while she still had the opportunity. But first...

"Viktor, I want to apologize," she began, staring at her hands. Her stomach was twisted in knots. "For last night. I didn't mean for things to go as far as they did, and I'm sorry for making you feel so awkward, and..."

"Stop." Her head shot up in surprise. He was staring at a spot over her right shoulder, obviously struggling with what he wanted to say. "Hermione, I should be the von saying sorry to you. You haff done nothing wrong. You ver far more clear in vot you vonted than I vos. I did not respect your vishes, and then I left you feeling guilty for something that you did not do, because I vos too afraid to tell you that I vos wrong." He looked at her, his expression remorseful. "Vill you forgive me?"

She had not expected this turn of events, but any opportunity to clear up the uncomfortable situation that they had found themselves in was a welcome one. She smiled at him warmly. "Of course I forgive you, Viktor, if you can forgive me as well." He looked ready to interject, but she held up a hand to stop him. "I know what you're going to say, and you can stop the thought right there. We were both wrong, and we'll leave it at that." He nodded, a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth. They say in comfortable silence for a moment, watching the shifting scenery through the train's large window.

"So can you tell me what it feels like to be a celebrity?" she asked, breaking the silence. She figured she should ask a safe question first, one that he was probably used to answering.

He considered the question carefully. "I do not consider myself a celebrity. Others make me so. It is crazy sometimes." He remembered the fangirls at Hogwarts following him everywhere. "I do not mind the true Quidditch fans, the vons that come to the games, know the stats, and enjoy it because it is a sport and I am a player. I do not, however, enjoy the screaming, giggling girls that think they can say or do anything, and I that am supposed to accept it because I am famous." He scowled.

Hermione understood. She had been annoyed at school when the girls had followed his every move like a pack of lust-crazed animals. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to be harassed like that every day of your life.

"I do not encourage them to do or say or giff me anything. I ignore them, because nothing else vorks. You haff read many books, Hermione; is there a repellant spell that vill make them go avay?" he asked laughingly, and perhaps a little hopefully.

Hermione had already considered the possibility. Many times, she had just wanted to curse them, especially the one with the Bulgarian flag tied around her waist. But she hadn't wanted to let Viktor know she cared that much back then.

"I wish. I had few spells and curses up my sleeve back in the library, but I resisted," she replied. "I didn't want to be thrown out for the rest of the year."

He snorted. "Vell, at least in the library I did not haff to do any interviews. Another thing about being a celebrity is dealing vith nosy reporters. You got a taste of that at Hogvarts, so you know vot I mean. Here in Bulgaria, they aren't any better than that Skeeter voman. Actually, they aren't much different in any country I am playing in, but they are the vorst in England, I am thinking."

"So what's the worst thing you've read about yourself that wasn't true?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know about the vorst, but I alvays get paired up with some famous young vitch declaring to the newspapers that ve are engaged to be married or some bizarre thing like that." Hermione looked at him curiously. Should she laugh at that, or feel sorry for him? She hadn't paid much attention while reading the Daily Prophet or the Young Witch Weekly to articles involving Viktor. Harry and Ron mentioned him few times before going to the World Cup, but nothing regarding his love life. She was a bit curious, and being on the topic, she didn't think he would mind if she asked.

"Have any of them been at all true? I mean, have you ever...been with anyone before?" She knew that her cheeks were bright red now, and she stared resolutely out the window rather than meeting his amused glance.

"To be honest, I really did not haff time for girlfriends. I meet many girls, but all of them are the same. All of them care about my celebrity status and who I know, but not who I am. But there really vos not anyone that I vos interested in until I last vent to England. Then I met a girl with vild hair, beautiful smile, and an amazing mind who vould not give me the time of the day," he said with a smirk.

Hermione smiled. "That's not true! I would've talked to you eventually, I just didn't like all the distractions in the library," she replied.

The rest of the train ride was spent talking about books, school, and their families. Hermione was enjoying herself so much that she almost forgot why she was there in the first place. The train came to a grinding stop, and they left the cabin quickly. Hermione followed Viktor onto the platform and had to stop for a moment to look around at one of the most magnificent structures that she had ever seen.

Sofia's train station was very different than both Rusa and London, or any other station that Hermione had ever been to. Enormous stone arches made out of a beautiful sand-colored stone were spaced evenly around the platform, each gracefully curving and meeting at the tops of enormous marble columns. The ceiling was the most interesting feature; it was made entirely out of stained glass. The four seasons were depicted in beautiful garden motifs, the varying shades associated with each one blending seamlessly together. The sun's rays illuminated the glass, making it look vibrant and almost unreal. Hermione wondered if it wasn't enchanted. Either way, she was in awe.

"Viktor, the ceiling is just breathtaking! I don't think I've ever seen anything like it!"

They walked with the crowd up the stairs and into the city. Her amazement did not stop at the train station. Sofia was beautiful. There were tall, modern buildings standing right next to the older, more historic architecture. The blending of new and old made it that much more appealing to Hermione.

"How far is it to the Ministry?" Hermione asked, looking around at the faces that passed them by. She was wondering if she could recognize a wizard or a witch among the muggles. She figured that with Viktor being who he was, it would be easy to spot one. Most that recognized him either asked for an autograph right away or stopped and stared.

"Just a few blocks. Ve vill be there shortly," he replied.

Viktor wanted to show Hermione his capital city. There was so much to explore here! He knew she would love to go to the museums. He also wanted show her his favourite fountain, and take her to the small cafe in the square that served the best white chocolate cookies he had ever tasted. Sadly, this visit was meant to take care of more important matters. Having been there more times than he cared to think about, he could say with authority that he didn't like going to the Ministry at all. It was very similar to what Hermione described the British ministry as being like: the same ignorance on the faces of the witches and wizards that worked there, and only a handful of good, honest ones that strived for truth and justice. Fortunately, the Minister was one of them.

"Good morning, Viktor. Hermione, nice to see you again." Viktor's father seemed to appear in front of them out of nowhere. He reached for Hermione's hand and kissed it, just like he had the first time they had met. Hermione blushed again; she still wasn't used to his more traditional form of chivalry. Mr. Krum hugged his son warmly.

"Hello, Mr. Krum. It's nice to see you, as well," she replied.

"Hello, father. Are our passes arranged yet?" Viktor asked.

"Yes, Viktor. Haff you explained to Hermione how ve enter the Ministry?" Viktor's father asked.

"No, not yet. Hermione, ven ve reach the building, it's a bit difficult to get into the Ministry itself. There is a small store in front, and a man sits in front of it. He has the pass, but you must tell him the correct answer to his question to receive it. The questions vill be different for all of us. My father vill go first, then you, and then I vill follow." Viktor finished.

"What kind of a question? How will I know what to answer?" Hermione asked, puzzled.

"You vill know the answer. I'm sorry I can't tell you more. It's one of those riddles that vill pertain only to you," Viktor replied.

Hermione settled for that. She figured it couldn't be that difficult. She enjoyed riddles and puzzles.

Moments later, they reached the storefront. An ancient old man sat in front of it, looking surly. Hermione figured that this must be the man whose riddle she must answer. She hoped that it had nothing to do with spells; she hadn't looked at her schoolbooks in over a week now.

She watched Viktor's father approach the old man. He spoke to him in Bulgarian, his voice low. Hermione couldn't have heard much even if she had wanted to. The old man nodded and gave something to Mr. Krum, who took it and went inside the store. Viktor looked at Hermione.

"It vill be all right. Go ahead," he assured her.

"Will he speak to me in English? I don't know a word of Bulgarian."

"Do not worry. He vill speak in a language that you vill understand," Viktor replied.

Hermione hesitated, but knew that there was no other option. She walked up to the man, who was now looking at her and smiling.

_You must answer this question, honest and true  
If you want to seek help from those who want to help you  
What is the one thing that you would dearly miss  
If it were taken away to the deepest abyss  
Not an object, nor creature, but something much desired  
A being, a feeling, but thought it does not require  
Think not with your head, but only with your heart  
Think not of the ones that are now apart  
It is not what you seek, but something that is close  
Whether it is far away, or right under your nose  
Look deep inside, and once again I say  
That there you find it, and you'll be on your way_

Hermione carefully considered the riddle. The obvious answer, the one at the tip of her tongue, was her parents. But the man had said that it wouldn't be what she was seeking, so it certainly couldn't be them. Of those that were close, she could think of Harry and the Weasleys, for sure. But right under her nose, that would be...

Viktor.

She was sure of it. The feeling was love, her love for Viktor. Could it be that what she would miss the most would be Viktor's love itself?

No, that wasn't right, either. While the loss of Viktor's love would be devastating, she was not sure that she could live without his smile, his warmth, or his quiet intensity. She though of his eyes; how they sparkled when he laughed, and darkened with desire as he held her in his arms and kissed her until she was breathless. She recalled his hands, calloused from years of playing Quidditch, gently wiping away her tears. She would miss all of that, and much more. She couldn't imagine her life without him now. They had only just begun their journey, but in that moment of absolute clarity, she realized that their lives were inexorably linked. Whatever her future held, it would not be complete without him there to share it with her. She was certain of her answer now.

"Viktor Krum," she said quietly.

The man looked at her for a few seconds, his expression indecipherable. He finally smiled and handed her a piece of paper with some writing on it that she didn't recognize and pointed to the door of the small store. Hermione silently walked inside. It was dark and dingy, and made her think of Knockturn Alley. There was a woman sitting behind the counter who was looking at Hermione curiously. She looked like a witch, but did not say anything in introduction. The lady reached for the piece of paper and pointed to the door in the back.

"Go through that door. Mr. Krum will be waiting there for you, Ms. Granger." She spoke with the same accent as Viktor's mother and grandmother, she noticed.

Hermione nodded her head and headed for the door. Hesitantly she placed her hand on the heavy brass handle, then pushed the door forward. Just as the witch had said, Mr. Krum was standing in the middle of what seemed like a hotel lobby. Hermione guessed this was the front entrance of the Bulgarian Ministry of Magic. Mr. Krum smiled at her.

"I guess the riddle vos not as difficult as you feared," he laughed.

"No, it was quite easy," she replied with a smile.

"I knew that you vould get it. You are the smartest vitch that I haff ever met of your age," Mr. Krum admitted.

Hermione blushed, and distantly wondered what was taking Viktor so long.

Mr. Krum spoke again. "Hermione, I just vonted to say that I think you are quite a remarkable young woman. Ven Viktor vos telling us about you, ve could not vait to meet you, and you haff far exceeded our expectations. I haff never heard my son speak about anyone the way he does about you. Katarina and I are most pleased that you haff allowed our son into your life, and ve know that ve could not haff picked anyone better for him. I know you are young, but if it helps you at all, my vife vos your age ven I met her, and I vos as old as Viktor. Ve ver married ven she turned 18. So age really means nothing when you are in loff."

It was wonderful of Mr. Krum to say that to her, and it made her feel that much more welcome in their family. She couldn't help but smile back at him.

"I should be thanking you, not the other way around. Your son is..."

"I am vot, exactly?" Viktor inquired as he burst through the door.

"What took you so long?" Hermione questioned.

"The riddle vos so confusing, I almost did not get in. It vos so simple, too. It was the score from a Quidditch game several months ago. I should know all of them, apparently," he said, and they all laughed.

"Vot vos yours, Hermione?" he asked. "It must haff been easy, since you ver able to answer so fast."

"It _was_ easy, but that's because the answer was right in front of me," she said. He quirked an eyebrow at her. She smiled. "I'll tell you later," she promised.

"Let's go, then. The Minister is vaiting for us in his office." Mr. Krum led them to the elevator. The Bulgarian Ministry didn't look much different from its British counterpart, as far as Hermione could tell. It looked similar to a muggle office building except for the owls, flying parchment, and various magical creatures walking about.

They went to the fourth floor and walked towards the Minister's office. Mr. Krum knocked on the door.

A deep, heavily accented voice spoke from the inside. "Come in."

"Good afternoon, Boris. How are you?" Mr. Krum spoke warmly. Hermione wondered why they were both speaking English, then realized that they were doing it for her benefit. She was grateful, and she resolved to begin studying the Bulgarian language as soon as possible.

"Ah, Pavel. I was expecting you much sooner. Did you haff trouble at the front desk?" the Minister asked.

"No, I had to vait for my son and Ms. Granger to arrive from the train station. Ms. Granger cannot apparate yet." Hermione felt the Minister's eyes on her. It was a drawback for her and an inconvenience for them that she couldn't apparate, but it was the ministry that set the age limit in the first place, Hermione thought.

"Sit down, please. Vould you care for some tea? I vos just getting some for myself," the minister offered.

"None for me, thank you. Viktor? Hermione?" Mr. Krum asked.

"No thank you, Minister," Hermione replied. Viktor shook his head. They were here on business, not to socialize and have tea.

"Vell, let's get to the point then, shall ve?" the minister said.

"You know vot happened to Ms. Granger's parents, I presume?" Mr. Krum asked.

"Yes, Dumbledore has sent me an owl explaining it all. News like that travels quite fast, unfortunately, even though they are muggles," he replied.

Hermione felt like that was an insult in some way. But seeing as he was the Minister of Magic, she couldn't really tell him off. He apparently had some important information about her parents, so she didn't want to ruin her chance by being confrontational.

"Vot can you tell us, Boris? Haff you found anything else?" Mr. Krum questioned.

"Not much, but it could mean something. Von of my aurors in Romania said that he heard someone in a bar talking about two muggles abducted by Death Eaters. He tried to listen to more of the conversation, but all he got vos that they ver in southern Romania near the Bulgarian border. He also heard them say that this is just the beginning, that there vill be more abductions to follow. Many more important people vill be taken, ones that Voldemort needs for his var." The Minister paused and stared at Viktor and Hermione.

"Is there anything else? Any names? Anything?" Hermione interjected, unable to stop herself. Viktor's father gave her a suppressing look, which she ignored.

"No, Ms. Granger. That is vot ve are trying to find out," the Minister replied coldly.

"Is that auror still in Romania? Has he identified the wizards he overheard in the bar? Are they Voldemort's followers?" Viktor asked.

"Yes, the auror is still there. I sent several more just in case he needs assistance. Only my best are working on this. I wouldn't do this for just anybody, old friend," the minister said.

"I know Boris, and we are very grateful for that," Mr. Krum replied.

"To answer your question Viktor, if they ver Voldemort's followers, vhich ve are not sure of yet, it would seem very stupid to just blurt things like that out in a bar full of strangers, don't you think?"

"It depends. I knew a few of his followers that ver not as bright as they appeared to be." Viktor smirked and thought of his former headmaster. Cunning, perhaps, but not bright.

"Vell, I am not sure if that helped you at all. Ms. Granger, I am sorry that you must go through this, but you are in good hands. In good hands, indeed." He smiled at her nodded approvingly at her and Viktor's clasped hands.

"Thank you for your time, Boris. Keep in touch of you receive any more news, please."

"Of course, Pavel. I vill send you an owl if I hear anything from my aurors. In the mean time, please try not to vorry. I know that this is difficult for you, Ms. Granger. I lost my parents to the Death Eaters, so please believe me ven I say that I understand vot you are enduring. I vill do all I can to assist in bringing them back unharmed." The Minister gave a Hermione a sympathetic look, tinged with remembered pain.

"Thank you again, Minister," Hermione replied quietly. She was stunned by what the Minister had just said. He had lost his parents. They had been killed by the Death Eaters. Hermione couldn't help the thoughts that were now entering her mind, even as she struggled valiantly to push them away. How awful of her to lose hope so quickly! She needed to think positively. It had only been a few days.

They all said their goodbyes. Mr. Krum spoke in Bulgarian to the Minister for a moment, then they left the ministry through the same small storefront. The old man was still sitting in front of the window display looking at them curiously.

"Hope you got what you came for," he said to them.

Hermione looked at him with a blank expression. What did he know about what they came for? She didn't want to be rude, but she didn't want to say anything to him, either. And why was he speaking in English? They continued to walk down the street quietly, Viktor by her side, holding her hand tightly. Mr. Krum finally spoke.

"I need to take care of some things in the city, if you vill excuse me. Hermione, do not let this matter ruin your first visit to Sofia. I hope Viktor will at least show you his favourite spot." Mr. Krum winked at his son.

"Thank you for your help, Mr. Krum, and for your kind words. I hope to see you soon. Please send my best to Mrs. Krum for me," Hermione replied politely.

Mr. Krum took Hermione's hand and kissed it again. He hugged his son affectionately and then disappeared into the crowd.

"So, ve have a few hours before the last train leaves for Rusa. Do you vont me to show you a bit of Sofia?" Viktor asked, barely concealed excitement in his voice.

Honestly, what Hermione really wanted was to go back to Sokrovishte, lie in bed, and wait for some hopeful news from Professor Dumbledore; or anybody, for that matter. She knew that Viktor was eager to show her around, though, to keep her mind off of her parents.

"Sure," she replied blandly.

"Are you alright, Hermione? Ve do not need to go anyvhere if you do not vish to. There vill be other times that I can show you Sofia." Viktor sensed her sadness, but did not know how best to alleviate it.

"I'm that transparent, aren't I? I'm sorry Viktor, I just...I can't stop thinking about what the Minister said. About his parents being killed by the Death Eaters. And I can't stop wondering if..." She couldn't bring herself to say it, even though the thought would not leave her mind.

He grasped her hands in his. "Hermione, you cannot let yourself think that. There is alvays hope! All those who are helping to find your parents believe von and von thing only: that they are alive and they vill be found. You need to believe that, too. Vot do you haff if you haff no hope?" Viktor said.

Hermione knew that he was right. How could she allow herself to think such horrible thoughts? Her parents would want her to have hope, to believe that they were all right and that she would see them soon. She nodded, finding a small smile for him.

"Come. Let me show you my favourite place in the city. It's only a few blocks avay. Then ve can get something to eat and go back home," Viktor said. Hermione nodded in agreement, and they walked hand-in-hand towards the center of Sofia.

Somewhere in the Carpathian Mountains near Craiova town, Jane and Robert Granger were laying on the cold floor of an old house. Their hand and feet bound, they leaned on each other for support and comfort. They spoke in hushed whispers of their only daughter, hoping that she was somewhere safe.


	10. Chapter 10

**Rating: K  
****Genre:** Romance,Drama  
**Main Characters:** Hermione, Viktor, Harry, Ron, Ginny and other Hogwarts students/staff  
**Summary:** Viktor shows Hermione his favourite spot, they share a moment but at home something awaits them...

******Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Harry Potter

**Thank you, thank you! for wonderful reviews, I never expected this much praise, really! This makes me extremely happy! Big hugs and kisses to my beta Turtlestar, with another wonderful editing job on this chapter. **

**Please enjoy...**

**CHAPTER TEN - Favourite places, hiding places.**

Hermione and Viktor walked slowly through the crowded streets of the Bulgarian capital. Viktor was holding her hand tightly. The thought had now taken up residence in his mind that strolling though the busy streets of downtown Sofia might not have not been the best idea. How could he have been so careless? Voldemort's followers were everywhere. They probably already knew that Hermione was in Bulgaria, and flaunting that fact would only make it that much easier for them to track down her precise location.

Viktor didn't want to let Hermione know that he was getting worried. They walked up a slight hill, and stopped in front of a stone gazebo. Viktor let Hermione walk in first.

The octagon-shaped gazebo was like nothing Hermione had seen before. It was made of a rough stone that resembled granite, and there were marble benches arranged against each wall. A few people were sitting inside, chatting and enjoying the view. From one side she could see the most of the rest of the city. From another, the square was visible, a great cathedral visible in the distance beyond. She could see office buildings, as well: modern, tall, and seemingly out of place amongst the magnificent and archaic architecture scattered around the city.

"You probably vonder vhy this is my favourite place?" Viktor asked. He walked slowly to the side where the entire city was visible below, and he looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She nodded minutely.

"Ven I look from this spot to the city below, I see more than beautiful scenery. To a non-magical person, this vould be a beautiful view of old architecture and modern buildings, but to me it is more a blend of two different vorlds. Not muggle and vizard, but old and new. The past meets the future, and they compromise." Viktor looked at Hermione, who was now leaning against one of the supporting pillars. Viktor continued.

"I come here venever I haff the chance, especially after Quidditch. I sit on the ledge and vish that I could fly over this land and see it in a new vay. I know that I vould draw too much attention, for I am recognized even here. So the best time to come is late at night, ven the city lights look like a sea of diamonds that I could svoop down and capture in my hands. You probably think that this is silly, don't you?" he asked self-consciously, interpreting her silence as disdain for his overly romantic descriptions. He scowled at himself for bringing her here in the first place, against his better judgment. He was about to suggest that they leave, but she cut in before the words could leave his mouth.

"I don't think that at all! I think that we all need a place to get away from reality and focus on something that is different. This is beautiful, peaceful place. Calming to the mind. I have a place like this back home." Hermione thought of the stone angel behind the old church a few blocks away from her house. Her secret place, where she liked to sit on the steps below the angel and read. "I hope that I can show you someday," she finished softly.

They stood quietly for a moment, deep in their private thoughts. She looked at him again, marveling at the sharp relief of his profile against the light stone. In that moment, she realized just how beautiful he truly was, how the peacefulness of this place had stilled his restless spirit and transformed him into a being of pure calm and light. He was truly exquisite to behold. His eyes met hers, and without a word being exchanged, he closed the gap between them. Standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, they gazed together over the cityscape before them. He was the first one to speak.

"Vot vos the riddle?" he asked quietly. "The one that you had to answer to get into the Ministry?"

Hermione smiled, though she knew he could not see it. "It was you," she answered simply. She saw no need to tell him the rest right now. There would be time for that later.

Viktor tightened his arms around her, his chin resting on the top of her head. The softly floral scent of her hair mingled with the smells of his home country to create a uniquely comforting aroma. She leaned into his chest. He smiled.

It was nice to hold her in his arms like this, in his favorite place, as if they were simply two people in love who were oblivious to the strangers and activity surrounding them. For a moment, they could forget about the rest of the world.

The rest of the world, however, was still paying attention to them. A few steps away, a middle-aged couple sat on one of the stone benches. The woman looked at the young pair and smiled at them. How nice that Viktor Krum had finally met a lovely young lady! She had seen many articles and pictures in the gossip magazines linking him to several witches, but in none of them was Viktor looking the way he was looking now at the girl in his arms. The woman wondered who she was. Well, she would find out soon enough...it would be all over the Daily Prophet in no time. She looked away quickly to give them a little bit of privacy.

As the sun slowly made its downward trek, the shadows of the tall buildings began lengthening. Viktor had not forgotten his earlier trepidation, and he knew that they had to get home before night fell. "Ve should go, Hermione. Ve vill miss our train," Viktor said softly, still holding her tight.

"Yes, we should," Hermione answered lazily, showing no real inclination to leave. She didn't want to move from this spot. Here, in his arms, she felt safe; and for a moment, completely whole.

They slowly pulled apart and walked silently from the gazebo and down the hill. Viktor glanced at the couple on the bench as they left, and they both smiled at him. He smiled back, figuring that they had probably recognized him. He hoped that they had been the only ones.

The train ride home was uncomfortably quiet. The silence was almost oppressive. Hermione was staring out the window, but every so often her gaze would slide from the steadily darkening scenery to the man sitting across from her. Viktor simply watched her. He had done that many times, just looked at her while she was deep in thought. He had memorized her features, so that when he closed his eyes he could see her still.

He had noticed over time that her eyes changed color with her mood. When she was happy and calm, they were the color of chocolate with honey speckles. When she was upset or angry, they were like the core of an old tree, dark and harsh. But Viktor loved them the most right before he kissed her. In the moment before he claimed her lips, her eyes grew bigger and brighter, and the color reminded him of the ripe chestnuts that he used to pick from his great grandmother's garden when he was a boy.

Right now, she seemed to be warring between distress and delight, and the emotions in her eyes were tumultuous. They were dull and faraway when she looked out in the distance, as if she were silently asking the mountains for the answers that she so longed fore. Yet when she clandestinely shifted her gaze to his face, they shone with a fierce intensity. Whenever he caught her glance, she could only smile weakly.

The train finally arrived back at the small town of Rusa. They walked silently through the town and back on the road leading to Sokrovishte. Viktor held Hermione's hand firmly, which she didn't mind at all. Frankly, she could walk forever with him, wherever their legs took them. Ada's house finally came into view, and a familiar smiling figure was sitting on the bench near the door.

Viktor sped up abruptly, and Hermione followed.

Viktor spoke to his great grandmother in rapid Bulgarian. Hermione tried to read their faces, since she didn't understand a word that they were saying. She knew that Viktor wasn't trying to be rude; it was just easier for him to communicate in his native language. She could tell by the excited tone that he was simply recapping the day's events.

"Come inside!" Ada finally exclaimed when Viktor was finished. "It's getting darker, and I'm sure you are tired and hungry. Supper is waiting in the kitchen." Ada smiled at Hermione and patted her shoulder lightly. "Hermione dear, there's a package for you in your room," she added.

Hermione wondered who of the people that knew she was here would send her something against Dumbledore's express orders, but hunger overrode her curiosity, and she walked into the kitchen instead.

After a mostly silent meal, Hermione excused herself and ran up to her room. The package sat on the table. It was the size of a shoebox and wrapped in brown construction paper. There was an envelope attached to it, which she reached for first. Not recognizing the handwriting, she opened it carefully. Inside she found a small piece of paper.

**Give us what we want, and we will return what we took.**

Hermione gasped. She sat down heavily on the bed and stared at the box in abject terror, afraid to open it. Viktor, who had excused himself immediately after her, stood in the doorway, looking at her with concern.

"Hermione, is everything all right? Who wrote to you?" he asked. She looked at him, still horrified.

"I don't know, but they know I'm here..." she whispered. She unclenched her fist and let the note drop on the floor.

"Who knows you are here? Vot are you talking about...?" Comprehension dawned on him, and he looked at her sharply.

"Hermione, vot is in the package?" he asked.

"I don't know, I was afraid to open it. The note..." She waved to the piece of paper that lay crumpled at her feet, unwilling to touch it again. He swooped down and picked it up, scanning it quickly. He scowled angrily at it, then tossed it aside once more. "What does it mean? Viktor, I'm scared," she said, a sob rising in her throat.

He put his arms around her and held her tightly, though his mind was already racing ahead to the next course of action. Releasing her, he walked over to the table, regarding the package. He pulled out his wand - just in case - then slowly unwrapped and opened it. Inside, there sat a pair of reading glasses and a charm bracelet. Hermione immediately recognized the objects, and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Oh God. Viktor, those are my dad's glasses and my mom's bracelet."

"Ve need to notify Dumbledore. Ve cannot stay here any longer. They know you are here." Viktor paced around the room, trying to stay calm despite his rising panic. They would have to leave immediately. His great grandmother would have to find somewhere else to stay, as well. It only he hadn't paraded her around Sofia today! How stupid could he have been?

Ignoring Viktor's frenetic pacing, Hermione continued to sit on the edge of the bed, staring at the contents of the box.

_'Give us what we want, and we will return what we took.'_

What was it that they wanted? What was she supposed to give them? What could she possibly have that the Death Eaters needed? Did they mean Harry?

Viktor, seeming to come to a decision, grabbed her hand and guided her down the stairs. His great grandmother was sitting in the family room reading a book. She looked up at the two young faces and smiled. The expression quickly faded away as she took in Viktor's thunderous countenance and Hermione's stiff posture.

"What's the matter, Viktor? Is everything all right?" she questioned.

"They know that she is here. Ve need to contact Dumbledore, and find another place to stay..." Viktor broke off as he strode towards the fireplace, tossing a handful of Floo powder in and proclaiming "Dumbledore's chambers" in a thick, angry voice. Hermione stood in the doorway in silence, still stunned by the package and the note. She did not hear a word of Dumbledore's instructions to Viktor. He shook her out of her reverie a moment later.

"Hermione, ve need to leave right away. I haff already packed your things." Viktor looked at her shell-shocked expression, and wondered what else she could possibly be forced to go through. This was enough to make an adult go insane twice over. Hermione nodded silently. Ada got up from her chair and touched Hermione's shoulder.

"I am sorry that you need to go through this, dear," she spoke softly.

What else could she tell her? The Sight was nearly impossible to control, and her mind was so clouded with darkness that she felt faint. She could not show Hermione or Viktor that she knew that the events of the upcoming days were going to be far worse.

Viktor sensed that his great grandmother was feeling something, but he didn't want to question her in front of Hermione. He made a mental note to ask her about it later, but knew that his first priority was getting Hermione to safety.

"Babushka, you need to leave as well." She raised an incredulous eyebrow at his commanding tone, but he did not see it. His attention was already focused back on Hermione.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"As ready as I can be," she replied truthfully.

They said hasty goodbyes to Ada, then hurried outside. Viktor drew his wand with one hand, and guided Hermione towards the destination of the portkey with the other. Dumbledore had told Viktor that it would be in the form of an old hat. It reminded Hermione a bit of the one that Viktor had worn when he had attended Hogwarts the previous year.

"This is it. Ve vill touch it together," Viktor said.

Hermione touched the furry rim of the hat on one side, and Viktor the other. The now familiar, nauseating feeling came over her as everything started spinning. Hermione wondered if this was what it would feel like to be in the middle of a tornado. Once again, Viktor held her in his arms to ease the landing.

It took them a moment to get their bearings. Once the dizziness abated, they were able to take in their surroundings. They were standing in a dark alley near some large garbage bins. A flickering street lamp created a sickly orange path to the street. Viktor grabbed Hermione's hand and walked towards the main road.

"Dumbledore said to look for a house vith the address of twelve Grimmauld Place," Viktor whispered. "It should be the third house to the left."

They walked out into the deserted street. There were several muggle cars parked along the curb, and they found that the sidewalk was damp and slippery from the thick moisture in the air. The street lamps continued to shimmer weakly through the fog. Hermione wondered what town she was in, or what country, for that matter.

"Where are we, Viktor?" she asked.

"Ve are in London. This is the Order headquarters." Viktor stopped. He realized that shouldn't be telling her this on the street; anyone could be listening. He shrugged and continued to walk. There was a number 10, 11, and 13...but no 12. They both stared at the houses in front of them. Viktor thought hard about the password that Dumbledore had told him to use to get into the house.

"Amicus!" he exclaimed. Instantly, the fog around them thickened. Hermione was frightened, and immediately squeezed Viktor's hand tighter. But as quickly as the fog appeared, it dissipated, revealing Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. The house looked exactly like number 11 and 13 on either side of it, except there were no lights in the windows, and it did not look very inviting. They walked up the stairs leading to the front door. Viktor knocked three times. They heard someone running to answer.

Mrs. Weasley's plump face appeared in the doorway. "Oh, finally! We were beginning to get worried. Come in. Quickly, now!" She ushered them inside and shut the door behind them swiftly.

Hermione was confused. What was Mrs. Weasley doing in this house? Whose house was it, anyway? Her confusion was even greater when, after taking off her cloak, she walked into the kitchen: she recognized all of the pairs of eyes that were now staring at her.

"What are you all doing here?" she exclaimed in disbelief. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and the rest of the Weasley family were looking at her with a mixture of relief and curiosity. Sirius Black and Professor Lupin were also present; the only person missing was Dumbledore.

"We're staying here for the summer, helping out Sirius clean this place up for the Order," Harry explained quickly, watching Hermione's face become flushed.

Her mind was a mess of questions, though most could not be answered by those present. Why couldn't she have stayed here instead of in Bulgaria? Why was the Order so secretive? Why were all of them here in the first place? Her curiosity, however, was overcome by a sudden desire to be by herself.

Mrs. Weasley sensed Hermione's need, as usual.

"Hermione dear, if you would like to settle into your room, I can show you where it is." Mrs. Weasley bustled out of the kitchen, and Hermione trailed behind her. Without a word, Viktor followed them with Hermione's trunk.

The house was dingy and dark, and dusty. Hermione wondered again whom it belonged to, and why they had let it fall into such disrepair. Mrs. Weasley opened the first door on top of the stairs and walked in. Luckily, her room was somewhat cozier than the hallway outside of it. There wasn't much furniture; two beds sat on opposite walls, a table and two chairs separating them. A strange, angry-looking wizard snored softly in picture on the far wall. Dark violet curtains were drawn over the two windows.

"Ginny is staying in this room, too," Mrs. Weasley said. "I'll go prepare some tea, and something to eat. You must be hungry."

She left Viktor and Hermione alone.

Viktor set the trunk by of the unoccupied bed before turning to face her.

"You vill be safe here," he said, though she could tell by his tone of voice that he was trying to reassure himself as much as her.

Hermione wondered if he would be staying here, as well. Despite the circumstances of her visit in Bulgaria, she had enjoyed his company for her entire stay there. Also, she was curious to explore these new feelings that he had sparked in her.

"Are you staying, too?" she mumbled, not looking at him.

"Do you vont me to?" he questioned, also not meeting her eyes. He nervously shuffled his feet.

Hermione walked up to him and placed her arms around his waist, and rested her head on his chest. Viktor wrapped her into a firm hug, his broad shoulders creating a cocoon around her. She marveled at how this simple act could make her feel so safe. She felt warmth radiate from his body, and his heartbeat quickened as she pulled him closer. Neither of them spoke.

A knock interrupted their comforting embrace.

Before either of them could answer, a red head peeked around the door.

"Um, mom said that tea is ready, if you two would like some. And Viktor, Dumbledore is here to see you," Ginny said quickly, her face nearly matching her hair with the knowledge that she had just interrupted their quiet moment.

"We'll be right down," Hermione answered thickly. They waited until her footsteps receded before gently pulling apart. Viktor held her hands in his, looking over the top of her head.

"I do not think it is safe for me to return home, so I vould assume that I need to stay here. Dumbledore may need me here anyvays, for the Order," Viktor explained. "And I do not vont to leave you..."

_Ever_, he added silently to himself. A little bit of the tension left her shoulders, and she managed a small smile.

They walked back downstairs and into the kitchen. Everyone was still sitting around the table, talking amongst themselves. In the brief time that they had been gone, Dumbledore had arrived. He now walked up to them, extending his hand to Viktor.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Krum." He shook Viktor's hand, and patted Hermione's shoulder gently.

"May I have a word with both of you? Perhaps we should go to the family room, away from all of this noise." He smiled at the disappointed faces his pronouncement produced.

They walked out of the kitchen silently. A large fireplace was the focal point of the room, and it was surrounded by couches and chairs in various colors and sizes. It was brighter than the rest of the house, with golden curtains hung over the windows. Viktor and Hermione sat opposite Dumbledore on the couch closest to the roaring fireplace.

Dumbledore began.

"I am sure you have many questions, Ms. Granger. About this place, about the Order, and about whether or not we have any more information about your parents. I will be glad to tell you all I know, so ask away." He looked at Hermione, who tried to collect her thoughts and prioritize her questions.

"Well, the house first, I guess. Whose is it?" she asked.

"It's the Black family house. It belongs to Sirius, and is the new headquarters for the Order," Dumbledore replied.

"Can you tell me more about the Order? What is it?" she asked.

"I'm afraid that I cannot reveal very much about it at this point in time. I can tell you that I am a member of it, and so is Viktor, and the others in this house, excluding those who have not yet come of age. Although they would very much like to be part of it," Dumbledore chuckled to himself. "We are trying to recruit as many people as possible in the fight against Lord Voldemort. Due to the sensitive nature of the information we deal with, and the fact that the Ministry has been slow in acknowledging His return, you can surely appreciate our desire to maintain complete secrecy."

Hermione was certain that there was more to it than that, but she could tell that he did not intend to explain anything further. "What about the note and package that I got? Has there been any more news about my parents?" This was the question that she had dreaded asking the most, but she knew she had to do it.

Dumbledore sighed. He took a moment to collect his thoughts, and his next words were very carefully chosen.

"Hermione, it is obvious that the kidnappers sent those items to you to provoke you. We have an idea of what they want. This is what I wanted to speak to you and Viktor about," he said, looking at their worried faces.

"I am aware of the prophecy," Dumbledore continued, now looking at Viktor.

Viktor stared at Dumbledore, and then at Hermione, who looked mortified.

"How? Who told you?" Hermione sputtered.

"You didn't truly believe that something like this would remain a secret for long, did you?" he asked, a little reprovingly. "I have been waiting for this sort of old magick to occur for many years. Actually, Viktor, it was your family that informed me prior to your arrival at Hogwarts. They wanted me to keep an eye on you," Dumbledore finished.

Viktor couldn't help but feel angry all of a sudden. How could they have shared something so personal, so private, before he had even begun to acknowledge it? He knew that Dumbledore was the most important figure in the wizarding world, but what if all that they had hoped for came to naught? Both he and Hermione would look like fools.

"Viktor, I know what you are thinking. Do not be ashamed. I am glad that your family shared the secret with me. Unfortunately, Voldemort and his followers are now also aware of it. This is the reason that I am afraid for everyone's safety, and have had to take so many precautions. Anyone who is close to either of you is now in danger," Dumbledore explained.

"I don't think that I completely understand, sir," Hermione interjected. "Why would You-Know-Who be interested in the prophecy?"

"A very good question, Ms. Granger, and one with a simple answer. Once the prophecy comes to fruition, you two will be able to perform certain spells that not many in this world are capable of. It would, of course, be very useful to Voldermort and his cause if he had you on his side. He is trying to get you to turn to him by taking what is most precious to you, starting with the ones that you both love. He needs more than Harry now to fight his war. With the powers that you will posses if the prophecy is fulfilled, he would be virtually unstoppable," Dumbledore concluded.

Hermione was dumbstruck. The faces of all of those closest to her flashed through her mind. Who would Voldemort be most likely to target next? One of the Weasleys? Harry? Or maybe someone from Viktor's family? Could it be Viktor himself? It was difficult enough that her parents had been taken, but if anyone else were to be abducted because of her, she would not be able to bear it. As if sensing her inner turmoil, Viktor grabbed her hand and held it tightly in his.

"Professor, how can we prevent more abductions? We are all already in hiding, what else can we do? We can't hide forever," she sighed.

"Hermione, I know that you are concerned for everyone's safety. But things have been set in motion that cannot be undone," Dumbledore responded.

She hated when her headmaster sounded so mysterious.

"What do you mean by that, Albus?" Viktor asked, his voice low and dangerous. Hermione's eyes darted back to him.

"Just as the prophecy is already in motion and cannot be undone, so is this path that has been laid before you. Such powerful magic cannot be stopped. Voldemort must be defeated, despite the odds against us," Dumbledore explained.

Viktor stood abrupty and stalked towards the fireplace. He needed to think, to plan some course of action, but he could not do so by being irrational. That would not solve anything. He began pacing around the room, seemingly unaware that he was doing so. Hermione just stared into the fire, deep in her own thoughts. Dumbledore watched them silently. He stroked his long, gray beard and smiled to himself. Despite all terrible things that had been happening, the two of them were a sight to see. So young, so innocent, so in love. They gave him hope that the dark days would soon be over.

Their quiet contemplation was soon interrupted by loud voices in the kitchen.

"Where is Albus? I need to speak to him at once," someone shouted.

Hermione and Dumbledore stood up, and they all quickly made their way towards the source of the commotion.

There in the middle of the kitchen stood none other than Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody. His magical eye was swerving back and forth between the faces of everyone seated at the table.

"Alastor, my friend. A pleasure to see you again, though I had hardly expected you back so soon. Have you found something new?" Dumbledore asked pleasantly, his deep, resonating voice cutting through the tension in the room.

"Ha, do I have something! Boy do I have something, those lousy, no good..." Moody was red in the face and shouting. All of those present were frustrated and anxious to find out the information that Mad-Eye obviously possessed.

"Alastor, please calm yourself. What have you found?"

"I just came back from the Ministry, had some business to take care of and ran into an old friend who used to be an auror back in my day. We started talking about things, and the Granger situation came up," Moody's magical eye made a dizzying turn and rested on Hermione. She stared back at him blankly. He continued.

"He told me that the Ministry has more information than they're giving us, which is no surprise - we already knew that - but he also said that they know who they are planning to target next and what they will try to do to accomplish that," he finished.

"Alastor, is this 'friend' a reliable source? Can he help us get more information?" Viktor interrupted. The eye spun around again, and it lingered on Viktor's face.

"I trust him. In our business, if you can't trust your fellow auror, you can't trust anyone! Constant vigilance!" Moody raised his voice at his famous words.

"Well then, whom did he say?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"I don't know if I should discuss this with all of you lot around." He looked at Dumbledore. "Maybe we should talk in private first. We wouldn't want to alarm anybody unnecessarily."

"Now, wait a minute! You can't tell us something like that and then not finish! We have the right to know what's going on!" Harry shouted. Everyone turned and stared at the black-haired boy, who suddenly turned red and looked away from all of them, embarrassed. He sat down quickly.

"Harry, there's no need to shout. We all want to know." Mrs. Weasley patted his shoulders gently. There was a murmur of assent.

Finally, a voice of reason made itself heard above the noise.

"I think that Albus and Alastor should talk in private in the family room. They can relate what is appropriate for us to know when they are done," said Sirius.

"I second that!" Mrs. Weasley said.

Not all were happy with that idea, but they knew there was no point in arguing. They all sat back down at the kitchen table and resumed their talk. Now they were beginning to question Hermione and Viktor about their conversation with Dumbledore. The two of stood apart from the group, steadfastly refusing to reveal anything.

Mad-Eye and Dumbledore made their way to the family room and sat down in the chairs by the fire. For a moment it seemed like they had really come to relax and get away from the rowdy group in the kitchen. Both in their own thoughts, they sat for a while in silence.

Finally, Dumbledore spoke.

"What did you find out from your auror friend, Alastor?"

"Well, he said that his reliable source got the information from a certain Death Eater spy that the next one they will try to take is..."

"Harry?" Dumbledore interjected. Voldemort had been enraged when Harry had escaped his clutches yet again in the previous school year. He was obsessed with finishing what he had failed at accomplishing thirteen years ago.

"No. Viktor, actually. They'll stop at nothing to keep the prophecy from continuing to develop. A lot of people know about it already, Albus, and I don't like it at all. It should have been kept private. How did the information leak out? There must've been someone who overheard something and delivered the news to the other side. Have you questioned those loudmouths in the kitchen?" Alastor questioned.

"No. I think the time has come to have a talk with them," Dumbledore responded. He returned to the kitchen with renewed determination.

The rowdiness died down as soon as the two wizards stepped into the room. They all looked at them curiously, obviously not anticipating such an early return. Dumbledore addressed them in a firm voice.

"Now all of you are involved." Nervous shuffling met his announcement. Harry and the Weasley children cast confused glances around the table, and Hermione was looking at Dumbledore with a look of dawning horror.

"I also know that most of you know about the prophecy," he continued. All eyes were now uncomfortably focused on Hermione and Viktor. Viktor stood closer to her, trying to reassure her with his presence.

"What prophecy?" Ron interrupted loudly. Hermione felt a little guilty that she hadn't told her best friends about something so important. Well, she hadn't told Ron or Harry because she didn't think that they would have understood. She had told Ginny, because she was the only one that Hermione trusted.

"Mr. Weasley, you can ask about the specifics later. I would like to continue with this matter now," Dumbledore said sternly, and Ron's cheeks flushed. Harry was looking at Hermione questioningly, and with obvious hurt. Whatever it was, why hadn't she shared it with him, at least? Hermione tried to avoid either one of her friends' eyes.

Dumbledore continued. "I need to know who found out about the prophecy, and who else might have been around to hear it. It is important for us to know, so do not spare any details."

Viktor spoke first.

"I told Hermione outside of the common room after the third task."

"Was there anyone else there?" Mad-Eye asked.

"Harry was in the common room by himself." Hermione replied. "And I only told Ginny."

Ginny was ready to defend herself.

"I know that you are loyal to your friend, Ms. Weasley. I'm confident that you did not share the information with anyone," Dumbledore said.

"Viktor, did your friend Alexei know about it?" Mrs. Weasley asked suspiciously. She was certain that it couldn't have been any of the Hogwarts students.

"No, I didn't tell anyone else," Viktor answered matter-of-factly.

They had reached an impasse. They all sat in silence, looking at everyone else warily.

"Well, I need to head back to the ministry and take care of few things. Alastor, would you care to join me?" Dumbledore asked.

Mad-Eye nodded in agreement.

"You all stay put, and listen to Molly and Arthur. No one is to go out or send any owls anywhere, understood?" Dumbledore spoke firmly as he looked at the young faces before him. They all nodded in understanding.

After Dumbledore and Moody left, Ron and Harry nearly jumped Hermione in their desperation to find out about the prophecy. But they didn't know how to ask, especially in front of Viktor. After dinner, they all retired to different rooms. The twins disappeared to go work on their latest invention. Hermione asked Harry and Ron to stay behind in the kitchen. Viktor shifted uncomfortably on the bench beside her, but didn't dare move anywhere. The boys sat across from them and stared at Hermione.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier, but I honestly didn't think that you would understand. It's not easy to explain," she said. "I could barely tell you about Viktor and I seeing each other. And this? How exactly was I supposed to explain something that I still don't truly understand?"

Viktor felt that he should leave them alone. He excused himself quietly, muttering under his breath, "I vill be in the other room, Hermione." And without waiting for her to reply, he left the kitchen. Hermione thanked him silently. She wanted to talk to them alone, but had not wanted to be rude by telling Viktor to leave. Their discussion continued.

"You told Ginny," Ron replied accusingly, now glaring at the doorway that Viktor had retreated through.

"Well, Ginny is more reasonable about a lot of things. And you haven't exactly been friendly towards Viktor. I haven't been able to tell you much of anything these days, have I?" Hermione snapped back.

"Ok mate, calm down," Harry stepped in. He knew how his two best friends could get if they were allowed to get into a fight. "Let Hermione tell us what's going on, so that next time Dumbledore talks about it, we won't have to sit and stare like a couple of idiots. I want to know. Go on, Hermione."

"Thanks, Harry. The prophecy...how can I explain this in an uncomplicated way? Well, Viktor's great grandmother, who we've been staying with until tonight, is a seer. She read his future before he came to Hogwarts, and she told him a prophecy that involved him and myself..." Hermione paused to collect her thoughts, then continued. "She foretold that Viktor would meet me at Hogwarts and that our union, once the prophecy was fully developed, would give us certain powers. Apparently, a prophecy like this is very rare, and has very powerful old magick behind it. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named wants to stop the prophecy from happening, but I really don't understand the reason why. At least, not yet," Hermione finished with a sigh. She looked between them, hoping that one of them would say something.

"Bloody hell, why can't we have a quiet school year? Or summer vacation, for that matter? And who would have thought that out of all the witches in our school, it's _you_ that Krum would choose?" Ron said. Hermione wanted to take that as an insult. She really didn't know how to respond.

"Hermione, I think that what Ron is trying to say is that it really sounds bizarre, even for us. You must've been pretty surprised to learn about it."

"Yes, I was. This isn't easy, but I'm a part of it now, and I've accepted that fact," she said, looking away. "How about we go back to the living room, maybe play some cards? You two can be a little more social with Viktor. He really is a wonderful person, you know. Please give him a chance...for me," she pleaded, directing her entreaty mostly at Ron. He grumbled something under his breath as they made their way into the next room.

Harry and Ron found a deck of cards, and they invited Viktor to join them for a muggle game called 'poker' that Harry had taught Ron how to play. Surprisingly, Viktor already seemed to know the rules. What he didn't tell them was that his grandfather had taught him how to play, and that he was quite adept at it. He decided that that was a fact that did not need to be revealed just yet. After helping Mrs. Weasley clean up the kitchen, Ginny came in and sat with Hermione by the fireplace. They chatted easily and watched the boys play.

After all of the excitement that the evening had brought, it seemed like the rest of the night would be comparatively peaceful. Unbeknownst to them, this was only the beginning.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for your reviews and kind words. I apologize for not posting sooner, was a bit under the weather. Well, still battling stomach flu, but am getting better and better by the minute :)**

**Thank you to my friend, my beta Turtlestar, for not only entertaining me and sending hugs and great wishes while I was sick but also for yet another outstanding job at doing what she does best.**

**Please enjoy another chapter of The Prophecy...**

**Title:** The Prophecy  
**Rating:** K (for now)  
**Genre:** Romance,Drama  
**Main Characters**: Hermione, Viktor, Harry, Ron, Ginny and other Hogwarts students/staff  
**Summary:** Hermione and Viktor learn a new benefit from the prophecy, a big meeting and some eavesdropping...  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Harry Potter

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

The card game continued for several hours; all three of them were quite competitive. It was getting more and more difficult for Viktor not to reveal that he was indeed a very good player. He enjoyed the deceit a bit too much; Hermione finally caught on. She gave him an

"I know what you are up to" look and he smiled, reassuring her of her correctness.

_You are cheating, Mr. Krum,_ she thought to herself with a smile.

_Shhh, don't tell them!_ he heard him exclaim teasingly. Hermione almost fell off of the sofa. She could swear that she had heard him say that. But he was sitting several feet away from her, not even looking in her direction. Was she imagining things, or had she actually heard his voice in her head? No, no, she reasoned. She must be mistaken. She shook her head, as if to clear it.

Harry had finally caught on, as well. "Wait a minute!" he said, realization dawning. "You know how to play, don't you?"

"I don't know vot you are talking about," Viktor replied, trying without success to contain his laughter.

But they were all laughing now, even Ron.

"That was sneaky, Viktor. I didn't think you had it in you. Who taught you how to play poker?" Ron asked.

"My grandfather learned during his travels, and he taught me how. Sometimes I play vith my Vratsa teammates," Viktor replied, amusement still lingering in his voice. He looked at Hermione, and she felt the same sense of mischievous triumph that was conveyed by his smile take hold of her own mind. She understood immediately that she was feeling emotions that were not her own, and it unnerved her.

The boys continued to talk and laugh amongst themselves. Hermione was not inclined to join in their mirth. She was still sitting on the couch, stunned. Ginny looked at her friend with concern.

"Hermione, are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost or something," Ginny asked, patting her hand gently.

"I'm fine. Honestly," Hermione replied quickly, doing her best to give Ginny a reassuring smile. She looked at Viktor, wondering again whether what she thought was happening could really be possible, when she heard his voice again. This time, she saw clearly that his lips were not moving. _Hermione, ve need to talk in private. How do ve get out of here vithout arousing suspicion?_

Viktor seemed to know what was going on, and he could explain it to her. She thought that maybe they could go to the kitchen to make some tea. He nodded imperceptibly, then addressed the room at large.

"Vould anyvon like some tea? Hermione and I vill go make some," Viktor asked.

"Sure, we could all use a break anyway. Thanks," Ginny replied.

Hermione silently followed Viktor into the kitchen. Satisfied that they were alone, Viktor looked at her and said, "I know that you must think that you are going crazy, but I promise you that you are not. You are reading my thoughts, Hermione."

"How is that possible, Viktor? Telepathy is a very complicated skill. Few wizards or witches can perform it with any level of success, and those that can do not usually use it for good things," Hermione replied. "And how is it that I've never heard your thoughts before now?"

"Ve are able to read each others thoughts vhen ve want to, Hermione. It can be controlled. I vos able to pick up some of your thoughts back in Hogvarts, but only a few," he said, lowering his eyes to the ground.

Hermione was acutely embarrassed. Which thoughts had he "picked up on," exactly? She decided quickly that didn't really want to know.

"Do you think that this is this part of the prophecy?" she asked quietly. Viktor looked up and straight into her eyes. Oh god, how she loved the way he gazed into her eyes! She could get lost in his eyes and never want to come back again.

"Yes, I believe so. I think that it vill be a progression, though I do not know vot else ve vill experience vhen our feelings become...stronger."

Hermione was flustered. Not wanting to make things more uncomfortable for the time being, she waved her wand; a teakettle and a stack of cups appeared on a tray before her. Viktor took it and carried it out to the other room in silence. Hermione stood against the kitchen counter, thinking.

Is this what she truly needed right now? Viktor, as sweet and wonderful as he was, was a distraction. She should be focusing all of her energy and efforts on finding her parents, not on figuring out her love life. Once again she felt guilt gnaw at her stomach. She walked back into the room, intent on excusing herself for the night.

"I'm a bit tired." She faked a yawn. "If you all don't mind, I'm going to go to bed." And without waiting for a reply, she turned on her heel and made her way to her and Ginny's shared bedroom.

"I'm going to go to bed, too. You boys have fun!" Ginny leaped to her feet and ran up the stairs. The sound of her pounding footsteps echoed throughout the enormous house.

Harry and Ron looked at each other questioningly, a bit confused as to the reason for their abrupt departure. Viktor was certain that it had something to do with him, though it was entirely plausible that she truly was tired and needed to rest. She has been through a lot. Sleep was the best thing she could do to clear her mind, he decided.

"Another game?" he asked, holding up the deck of cards.

Ginny found Hermione lying facedown on the bed and crying softly.

"Sweetie, what's the matter?" she asked, sitting down beside her friend and stroking her hair.

"Ginny, everything that's happened over the past couple of days has left me exhausted, both physically and emotionally. I don't know how much more I can handle," she replied truthfully, sobs catching in her throat.

Ginny gave her an awkward hug. What else could she do? What kind of advice do you give someone whose entire life has suddenly been turned completely upside-down? The best Ginny could offer was comfort and kind words.

The next day would bring even more troubling news.

"Girls, wake up!" Mrs. Weasley's voice rang throughout the room. Hermione's eyes snapped open, and she practically jumped out of bed in surprise.

"Mom, it's like...not even morning yet," Ginny responded blearily. She rolled over and threw the covers over her head.

"What's the matter, Mrs. Weasley? Did something happen?" Hermione rubbed the last vestiges of sleep from her eyes and tried to focus on the plump figure standing in their doorway.

"Get dressed and get downstairs; it's nearly 10 o'clock," Mrs. Weasley responded as she spun on her heel and out the door.

Hermione and Ginny got dressed and ran down to the kitchen. They both stopped in their tracks at the entryway, the boys right behind them. None of them knew what the fuss was about, but they would soon find out.

The kitchen at Grimwauld's place was rowdy this morning. They recognized some familiar faces; most of the members of the Order were present. Dumbledore stood by the window, speaking quietly to Viktor. Hermione, desperate to know what was going on, attempted to focus her newfound ability to channel thoughts to Viktor.

_Please tell me what is going on._ Hermione tried to think the same thing over and over again, hoping that somehow it would work and Viktor would respond. However, her attempts at telepathy seemed to be failing miserably; he didn't even seem to realize that she was in the room. She became more and more irritated and angry with herself.

Her musings were interrupted by Mr. Weasley, whose thick figure suddenly blocked her view of the room. "We didn't want you all to walk into the meeting uninvited, so here is what will be happening this morning," he said in a tone that allowed for no argument. "While we are in the meeting, you all will have a job to do. Molly will assign you all something so we can be left in peace." He looked mildly amused at disappointed faces of his children.

"It's Sunday! Can't we have one day off? We're not bloody house elves, you know," Fred replied mutinously.

"Yeah Dad, why can't we at least sleep in?" George added.

"Settle down! This is an important meeting. A high-level Ministry official will be joining us shortly, and we need to discuss a few matters without interruptions. And since we cannot send you outside, you might as well make yourselves useful."

"Hermione dear, Viktor will be joining the meeting, of course; and you should be here as well," Mrs. Weasley said, though Hermione could tell by her tone of voice that she was not at all pleased about the decision.

She was relieved nonetheless, though the rest of the brood was expressing their objections loudly. Mrs. Weasley literally shoved them out of the kitchen and into the hall, closing the door behind her loudly.

Her expression changed quickly from displeasure to frightening motherly scowl. The mutterings ended abruptly.

"Now you listen, and listen good, all of you! Hermione _needs_ to be present for this meeting. It's about her parents, and I cannot believe how insensitive you're all being! Now get to the attic and start sorting through the boxes up there. I conjured some sandwiches and tea as your breakfast. As soon as we're done here I will come and get you. Now shoo! Off you go! I don't want to hear a peep from any of you until the meeting is over. Have I made myself perfectly clear?" she finished, looking at each face in turn. Silence reigned.

"Alright, let's go," Ginny finally said. Heads hanging in defeat, they all followed her up to the attic murmuring their disapproval. Mrs. Weasley didn't hear any of it, as she had already flung open the door and reentered the kitchen, focused entirely on attending her guests.

Hermione sat hesitantly at the edge of the wooden bench by the kitchen table, looking around curiously at the wizened figures surrounding her. All were deep in discussion with one another, not really seeming to take notice of her presence. Or perhaps they were ignoring her so that she would not ask questions. She mused that the latter was probably the more likely scenario. She looked over at Viktor and Dumbledore, and was pleased to see that their conversation seemed to be coming to an end.

Viktor shook hands with Dumbledore, then came and sat down next to her, which confirmed her suspicion that he had known that she was there all along. Dumbledore smiled at Hermione she smiled back, turning her gaze to Viktor.

"Good morning, Hermione. Did you sleep vell?" he asked politely, taking in the pallor of her skin and the shadows under her eyes. She looked so fragile that he wanted to take her into his arms and kiss all of her worries away. However, he knew that it would accomplish nothing except making them both feel even more uncomfortable, what with all the strangers milling around, studying their every move with practiced indifference. He settled for patting her hand gently.

"What would it have taken for you to notice that I was in the room for 20 minutes?" she hissed angrily. Seeing the hurt look on his face, she felt a little bit guilty. She knew Viktor did not deserve such harsh words, but her irritation with everyone and everything was steadily mounting, and her day had just begun.

"I am very sorry, Hermione. I vos discussing some important issues with Professor Dumbledore. He is a vizard that deserves my full attention." He broke off, knowing that no matter what he said, he wouldn't win with her this morning. He took a deep breath and prepared himself to do battle with his surly love.

"And I think you're completely wrong about this mind reading thing," she continued agitatedly. "I concentrated so hard trying to send you a thought that I might've burned a hole in you head, and it _still_ didn't work."

"Oh, Hermione. You are too, how you say...impatient. You need practice. You think that I became a Quidditch star overnight?" She gave him a reluctant smile, which he returned. He had put her at ease, for now at least.

Finally, Dumbledore addressed them. The room fell silent.

"Now that we are all present and accounted for, let us begin. We have a new member of the Order with us today. I trust that you will give him your full attention." Dumbledore sat down and gestured to the tall, thin wizard sitting next to him. Round spectacles were perched on his long nose, his hair was greased back, and he was wearing deep purple ropes and a multicolored tie. Hermione looked at him curiously, trying to think of whether or not she had seen him before. He spoke with an interesting accent, reminiscent of Seamus Finnigan's.

"'Ello everyone. My name is Aden Goodpasture, and I am from the Ministry, from the Department of Mysterious Disappearances," he said rather loudly, looking around the table with a rather bored expression on his face. His gaze lingered on Hermione for a moment before moving on.

"Arthur has asked me to join this meeting. I believe I have made some discoveries that will assist in the search of certain missing muggles."

The vein on Hermione's temple throbbed with anger. Ministry official or not, this stranger had no right to refer to her parents like pieces of meat. She knew it would be rude to interrupt, but she couldn't stop herself.

"They have names, you know!" she said with a scowl. Viktor squeezed her hand under the table.

The wizard had the good grace to look embarrassed, and looking at Hermione curiously, he spoke once again.

"I apologize. To help in the search of _Mr. and Mrs. Granger,_" he corrected, looking at her for approval. She gave him a curt nod. She certainly did have some nerve, he mused. He shook his head and turned to Dumbledore, who spoke again.

"Let's review the facts. We know from our sources that Ms. Granger's parents are in Romania. The latest evidence, the bracelet and glasses, indicate that they are still alive." Dumbledore looked at Hermione out of the corner of his eye, a pale and defiant figure. He had been wary to allow her to participate in this meeting, but he had obliged Viktor's pleading to include her, to make her aware of the situation and prove to her that they were all trying very hard to accomplish their goal.

Hermione held her head up. She was used to putting on a face. A brave face, a stubborn face. Inside, she felt raw. All of her emotions were bubbling inside her, threatening to boil over. She kept repeating in her head, _Be strong, Hermione! Don't cry in front of them, you are not weak!_

She heard a familiar whisper. _I am here, Hermione. Just hold my hand. Ve vill get through this, I promise._ She shot Viktor a surprised look. Had he just read her mind again? His lips were not moving, yet she heard more soothing words in her head. _You are so beautiful vhen you glare at me like that._ She smiled and gave his hand a grateful squeeze. She resolved to learn how to master this newfound ability; his skills were truly amazing.

The meeting continued, oblivious to the silent communication between them.

"All of you were briefly told about the reason we suspect Hermione's parent were taken..." Dumbledore continued. He glanced at Viktor and Hermione, and Viktor nodded his head. Hermione didn't understand their silent gestures, but felt the same sense of dread that she had when Dumbledore had told the Weasleys about the prophecy. The thought that this group of complete strangers knew something so intimate about her, something so personal and close to her heart, made her feel sick. She clenched Viktor's hand.

Dumbledore spoke again.

"I think that we can all agree that due to recent magical affairs, Hermione and Viktor are very valuable to Voldermort. The Dark Lord no longer needs only Harry Potter. He is becoming greedier, and more paranoid. He wants to stop the prophecy from developing into its full form at all costs. But he is not trying to do it in a simple manner. Instead, he is trying to hurt as many people as possible in the process; he is making his cruel intentions known to show that he has the ultimate power." He paused, an indecipherable look on his face.

"Most of your are not entirely aware of how powerful this old magick really is. Some of you may have read about it in forbidden prophecy books, though few copies still exist. There aren't many witches or wizards alive today who could have predicted it. Viktor, your great grandmother is one of the very few in the world who can." Dumbledore paused again to take a sip of the tea that Molly had prepared for him.

Hermione took the opportunity to ask a question. It was now or never.

"Er...Professor? If I may...?" Without waiting for an answer, she continued.

"With all due respect, I don't think _I_ completely understand the power of this prophecy. Wouldn't it take years to develop? I mean, I'm only..." _Fifteen_, she thought to herself. She didn't need to complete sentence out loud: the incredulity on the faces of the witches and wizards assembled said it for her. She glanced at Viktor, who was looking everywhere except at her. They were both so young. She had never asked Ada if she knew how long it would take for the prophecy to fully develop; she suddenly wished that she had.

Dumbledore looked at Hermione warmly. _Such a clever mind._

"An excellent question, Ms. Granger. I have spoken to Ada extensively about the prophecy. It is fascinating, to say the least. Such things only happen once in hundreds of years. This is a first one in my lifetime, and I have been around for a long time." He smiled as he stroked his long gray beard. Hushed chuckles were now heard throughout the previously silent kitchen.

Dumbledore continued.

"Ada has shared with me that once both of you let go of fear and restrictions and open up your hearts to one another...which it seems did not take very long..." Hermione could feel her cheeks flush red, and Viktor was trying to avoid everyone's eyes by staring at the tabletop. "...the prophecy will begin to fulfill itself almost immediately. I am assuming that you have already discovered some of the benefits."

Hermione looked at him curiously, very interested as to what he was referring to.

"Professor, what do you mean by 'benefits?'" she asked innocently, thinking that it was better not to let anyone know that they had attempted to use telepathy.

"Well, Ms. Granger, I believe that the first was your attraction to one another. But I have a feeling that that may not have been part of any spell or prophecy." Once again, chuckles could be heard around the kitchen. Hermione dared to look at some of the faces, her gaze stopping at Mrs. Weasley, who looked like she had just swallowed something sour.

"Albus, stop embarrassing them and just get on with it already!" Mrs. Weasley barked, obviously irritated. Hermione shot her a thankful look.

"You are of course correct, Molly. I just thought it prudent to mention that I see more then my students think that I do. You yourself know that the portraits relate to me more than I ought to know sometimes," he said with a wide smile. Molly blushed crimson and shot a covert look at her husband, who was also flushed with embarrassment. Satisfied that there would be no further interruptions, he continued.

"Where was I? Ah yes, the attraction was there with or without the prophecy, we cannot tell for sure. With that came the feeling of constantly wanting to be in the other's presence, though that could also be attributed to...biological reasons." The last trace of teasing had now left his voice. "But the next sign that the prophecy is fulfilling itself would be the power to read one another's minds. I assume that this has already occurred?"

Hermione said nothing, but shot him a look that confirmed his suspicions.

"After that will come the ability to perform certain spells and charms that require both of your powers. These will have to be practiced, because they could be quite dangerous to you and those around you. We will discuss such things after the meeting. The culmination of the prophecy, of course, will be the ability to perform the protection spell."

Hermione looked at Viktor, wondering if he knew what Dumbledore was talking about. His expression was unreadable.

Dumbledore spoke again.

"The protection spell is one of the most powerful magical abilities that you can develop. I have read that when performed properly, the two involved are protected from all other spells, including the Unforgivable curses." The entire room erupted, everyone struggling to be heard over one another.

"Settle down, please, and let me explain more clearly." The room fell silent once again, but there was an underlying tension to the silence. "I have never seen this performed, nor do I know how it is done, so this is entirely in Viktor and Hermione's hands. They will learn how to do the spell with time. How long, no one really knows. This is why we need to research, and help them develop this ability. This will help us not only in the rescue of Hermione's parents, but in other endeavors as well. For you see, once the spell is performed, they can pass the protection onto others. However, this is very dangerous, and if performed incorrectly, can be fatal."

Everyone was speaking around them again. Hermione felt dizzy and slightly sick to her stomach. She could hear the voices swirling around her, but individual voices were muffled. She excused herself abruptly; she knew that she was going to be sick and didn't want to do it in front of everyone. She allowed the thought to flit through her mind briefly and hoped Viktor would understand and make the excuse for her. She quickly stood up and strode to the nearby bathroom.

A jumble of foreign images and feelings ran through his head, and Viktor realized what was happening. He spoke to the room at large, which had suddenly gotten quiet.

"She didn't feel well. She will be fine," he reassured them. Mrs. Weasley stood up and followed Hermione to the bathroom. Viktor didn't dare to move, although he wanted to with every fiber of his being.

"Hermione dear, are you alright?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she knocked on the door. Hermione's mind boggled at the absurdity of the question. Of course she wasn't all right! She felt positively ill. She sat on the cold tile floor, tears streaming down her face. All the information thrown at her at once had overwhelmed her. She really wanted to tell Mrs. Weasley to go away and leave her alone. Why couldn't everyone just leave her be for one moment? Why were they always hovering over her, crushing her under the weight of their concern? She let out a silent scream as another soft knock interrupted her musings. She did not need a motherly presence right now. She needed a moment to herself. She took a deep breath.

"I'll be out in a moment, Mrs. Weasley. I think it's my stomach..." She wasn't lying; it _was_ her stomach that was currently tied in knots, and her pounding head was not helping. She felt like vomiting. She waited for the feeling to recede before slowly standing and opening the door of the bathroom. Mrs. Weasley was still in the hallway, now looking at her with a worried expression.

She touched Hermione's forehead with her round small hand, like she was checking for a fever. "Are you sure, dear? Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Maybe you should spend some time with Ginny and the boys, we can wrap up the meeting..."

"It's all right, I'm better now. I don't know what came over me, honestly." Hermione returned to the kitchen, followed by Mrs. Weasley. All the eyes turned to her, and she felt her cheeks become even redder, if that was possible.

"Is everything all right, Hermione?" Viktor asked, holding out his hand and guiding her back to her seat.

"Yes, I'm fine. I apologize for my rude interruption. Please continue, Professor." She sat down and regarded her headmaster calmly, though Viktor could tell that she was still uneasy.

"That is quite all right, Ms. Granger. Now, where was I...?"

"The protection spell, Albus," Mr. Weasley encouraged. Everyone sat up a little straighter. They were all anxious to hear more about it.

"I'm afraid that that is all I know thus far. I need another scripture, which has proven difficult to find, but I am working on it," Dumbledore explained. "Mr. Goodpasture has a few more ideas that he would like to bring to the table, so please hear him out." The collective interest subsided, and they all regarded Mr. Goodpasture with varying degrees of boredom.

"Thank you, Albus. All right. As you know, the Ministry is not doing as much as they should in this matter." He ignored the derisive snorts that this observation garnered. "Arthur and I have spoken extensively about this, and with our limited resources at the office we need your help to get the information that we require. Now Viktor, this is where we will need your help the most, I think. You can speak Russian, and in many parts of Romania the Russian language is still used widely. We need to find a man named Dimitri Cyganov. He apparently lives near the town that Hermione's parents are being held in. You are all probably wondering how we know this." He paused for dramatic effect, but no one seemed to be paying attention. "Well, the Ministry did receive some information; they just haven't shared it with us. But being in the Department of Mysterious Disappearances, I was able to get a hold of the transcripts and letters. Now, this man is a wizard, but he is very frightened that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named already knows about him, and is thus in hiding."

Viktor interrupted, "How can I be of assistance other than my language skills? I don't believe that I can simply walk into a town in wizarding Europe and not be recognized."

"I agree, Viktor. We are in the middle of negotiating with Mr. Cyganov to meet us at a mutually convenient location, at which point you would serve as the translator. We do not want to scare him away. He is asking for protection, if he decides to help us."

"Why can't be apparate here?" Hermione asked shyly.

"We don't really want him to know about this location, just in case he is being watched by the other side," Mr. Goodpasture replied. She felt a little bit foolish, and did not comment further.

"So when are we going to know if this Mr. Cyganov will meet us? Time is precious to us right now," Mr. Weasley stated matter-of-factly.

"I am awaiting an owl from a friend who lives in a nearby village. He is the Auror that originally gave me the information that Hermione's parents were in Romania," Dumbledore answered as he stood up and paced around the kitchen. They all followed his movements with their eyes.

"How about we take a break, to stretch our legs?" Molly suggested. There was a murmur of consensus, and the sound of scraping chairs echoed throughout the kitchen. Molly walked over to the bench where Viktor and Hermione were sitting and gently placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Maybe you two would like to be alone? Or at least go and see what Ginny and the boys are doing?" she suggested.

Hermione nodded. She was glad for any excuse to leave the kitchen, which was positively claustrophobic with tension. If she could escape for just a moment, maybe she could breathe easier. Her stomach was still in knots and she felt weak. Viktor, intuitive as always, seemed to sense it.

"Hermione, are you sure that you feel alright? You look pale," he asked, his voice full of concern. Not for the first time, he wondered whether it had been a good idea to fight for her right to sit in on this meeting. She didn't seem to be faring so well.

"I'm fine," she insisted. She didn't want Viktor treating her like she was made of spun glass. "Maybe Molly is right, I think I _do_ need to get out of here. Let's go see what everyone else is up to." And without looking at the curious stares that their hasty departure generated, both of them exited the kitchen...

...and walked smack into George. Or was it Fred? One of the twins was picking up what looked like a rubber ear on a long string. Hermione deduced that it was probably an eavesdropping device that they had invented.

"Um, hello. Er...you two haven't seen anything," George said as he spun around and apparated back upstairs. Hermione shook her head. Fred shot the kitchen door a final wary look, as if expecting the figure of his mother to burst through it at any second, then likewise apparated back to the attic. She had been too distressed to question anything the twins were up to these days, but she decided that it might be best to ask them about what exactly they had heard.

Viktor followed her quietly to the living room. Hermione walked to the window and lifted the heavy drapes to peek outside. She could see rain beating against the glass, which was making it difficult for her to see anything else that may have been visible beyond it. She thought that the windows must be enchanted. They _had_ to be; even through heavy rain she should have been able to see _something_. The feeling of claustrophobia intensified.

Viktor stood a few steps away, leaning against the edge of the sofa, his arms crossed over his chest. He traced the line of her profile with his eyes, noting that there were lines of fatigue around her mouth that hadn't been there at the end of the school year. He was about to suggest that they return to the meeting, when his peripheral vision caught a sudden movement.

His eyes flickered to the portraits on the wall opposite the window. All but one of them were preening, waving at him, or snoring loudly. His gaze was drawn to the single exception. There was something eerily familiar about that face; he could swear that he has seen the witch somewhere, put he couldn't remember where. She stared right back at him, her expression clearly mocking. A smirk crossed her face, and she raised her eyebrows and laughingly pointed at him. Suddenly, Viktor realized where he had last seen her:

Karkaroff's office.

But what would she be doing here, in this place? Suddenly, before he could do or say anything, the woman disappeared. He leaped across the room in an instant, his fingers curling around the edge of the frame, trying to lift it off the wall. Hermione, finally shaken from her reverie, was now watching Viktor's odd behavior with a look of bemusement.

"Viktor, what are you doing to that painting?" she asked, almost wanting to laugh at how comical he looked, wrestling with a painting.

"I know that vitch. I have seen her somevhere else," Viktor said, finally ceasing his fruitless struggle; there must have been a permanent sticking charm on it. He glared at the empty background as if he could intimidate an answer out of it with the force of his stare.

"I don't understand. Where did you see her?" Hermione was now giving him her full attention. She stood by the wall and looked at the empty frame.

"This voman, I saw her in Karkaroff's office," he replied.

"Viktor, you must be mistaken. Maybe she just looks familiar..."

"Hermione, do not doubt my memory. I haff very good memory. I can recall many details of places that I don't care to remember, especially my headmaster's office," he replied dryly.

"If you're certain that it's the same picture, then we've got to tell the Order, or at least Dumbledore. I can't imagine what she might have overheard..." Hermione stopped herself.

"I'll be right back," she said quickly. She left Viktor standing next to the empty frame, lost in thought. Very soon, loud footsteps were heard outside of the room, and Dumbledore swept in with the air of a man ready to do battle. He stopped in front of Viktor.

"What is the meaning of this, Viktor? Hermione told me that you have seen the witch in this painting in Igor's office? How can you tell exactly?"

Viktor wrenched his eyes from the painting for a moment and looked at Dumbledore with an expression of dark humor.

"The reason that I am so sure is that this vitch had the same ghastly pendant around her neck, an emerald stone wrapped in a silver snake. I vould recognize that necklace anywhere," he said.

"Viktor, I assure you that this witch has not left the house. I put the protective spells and enchantments in place myself so that no one, including house elves and portrait occupants, would be able to leave freely. She must be in another portrait. We must search the house immediately. Let us see what secrets this interesting lady holds. Or has overheard, for that matter."


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** The Prophecy  
**Rating:** K (for now)  
**Genre:** Romance,Drama  
**Main Characters**: Hermione, Viktor, Harry, Ron, Ginny and other Hogwarts students/staff  
**Summary:** Mystery guest revealed. Viktor shares a story from the past...  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Harry Potter

**Here we go again! Thank you all very much for the kind words of encouragement when I was sick, I am all better now and ready to share another chapter. Thank you to my beta Turtlestar big hug for all the extra time you spent on this chapter :) much appreciated as usual. Hope you all enjoy...**

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

It didn't take them long to find the witch; she was hiding in an abandoned frame in the attic. Ron, Harry, Ginny, and the twins had been trying with little success to clean the other side of the room, and had not been paying close attention to the old portraits. Thus, they were startled by the appearance of their visitors.

"Professor Dumbledore, is something wrong?" Ginny asked as she looked up in surprise.

"No, no. Continue what you are doing, we're just looking for an old painting," he replied, glancing around the attic.

"There she is!" Viktor exclaimed, running up to the old portrait. He pulled out his wand and muttered something under his breath; a curse, perhaps, because the witch in the painting had a horrible look on her face, and didn't seem to be able to move.

"Vot are you doing here, Ivana?" Viktor asked, quite pleased with himself that he had finally put a name to the face that he had recognized.

Almost in unison, all of them asked, "Who is Ivana?"

Viktor sighed loudly and, folding his arms across his chest, said, "Ivana is Karkaroff's grandmother."

His announcement was met with stunned silence.

"But why would _she_ be in this house?" Hermione finally asked. "And how? I thought that there were spells and enchantments in place to prevent things like this from happening!"

They were all shocked, to say the least. They were also plagued by the same burning questions: What did this witch's appearance mean for the Order? Could she be relaying information to the other side?

"I must ask you all to leave, except for you, Viktor. I need to speak to this witch." Dumbledore was speaking slowly, and Viktor though that even he did not know where he was going to go with this.

Ginny, Harry, and Ron looked at Hermione questioningly, desperate to know what was going in, but not wanting to ask in front of Dumbledore. With a loud "POP," the twins disapparated. The rest slowly trudged out of the attic, unwillingly respecting their headmaster's wishes. Before she disappeared down the stairs, Hermione looked back at Viktor and thought, _Be careful_. Viktor smiled faintly and nodded in response. He then turned back to the hideous portrait of the witch, his features rearranging themselves into a scowl. He watched from the side as Dumbledore dusted off an old trunk nearby and sat in front of the painting and its occupant.

"Now madam, I will be asking you few questions. I advise you that it is in your best interests to speak the truth," Dumbledore said pleasantly, though there was a hard edge to his voice. The witch, whose features were no less pleasant normally than they were twisted into a mocking grimace, was silent. While she did not dare ridicule a wizard of such power, she was not inclined to help him, either.

Viktor had such admiration for Dumbledore, though he was slightly exasperated by his insistence on being polite to everyone. Had he had _his_ way, he would already be threatening to remove Ivana's thick, bushy eyebrows hair by hair. Instead, he rocked back on his heels, curious to see how Dumbledore would handle the situation.

"Now...Ivana, is it? What is your business in this house?" Dumbledore asked, and looked at her with those piercing gray eyes of his.

The witch in the portrait winced uncomfortably, but did not look away. She took a deep breath and spoke with a thick, ugly accent. It was similar to Viktor's, but coarser, and extremely unpleasant.

"I am simply visiting my dear old friend, and I do not see any reason vhy I should be interrogated for doing so," she replied haughtily.

"Madam, forgive me, but I have no such intentions," Dumbledore spoke, stroking his long gray beard and looking at her intently. "I only wish to know how Igor Karkaroff's grandmother is a friend of...who, exactly?" He asked.

"None other than the owner of this house, of course. Velburga Black," she said proudly.

"Mrs. Black. Of course," Dumbledore repeated, now pondering what this presumed friendship could mean to their situation.

Viktor, unable to stand in one place for any longer, had begun to impatiently pace the room. Hearing that voice again, that hated voice that had always reminded him of a gurgling toilet, was bringing back memories that he did not wish to relive. He wanted to shout at her, to interject and ask questions. Anything to drown out that horrible sound.

Her appearance had filled him with a sense of dread. He knew better than anyone that anybody related to Karkaroff was not someone that could be trusted. But still, he waited for Dumbledore to continue. He knew that he was in no state to cross-examine her, and he had to trust that the older wizard would ask the right questions.

The witch in the portrait, alerted to Viktor's presence by his furious movements, took the opportunity to spew her venom at him.

"And vhy is it that I see my Igor's favourite pupil here amongst these filthy traitors?"

Viktor shot her a look of pure hatred, but remained silent. That title had already brought him more than his fair share of misery; it had had its benefits, of course, mostly in getting away with things that his peers could not. But it had come with a price. Igor had used and humiliated him, made him into his puppet. Seeing his grandmother's face, so much like Karkaroff's own, was an extremely unpleasant reminder of events not long past.

"Mrs. Karkaroff, I only have few more questions and then you can continue your visit with Mrs. Black. First off, how long have you been in this house?" Dumbledore asked.

"I arrived this morning," she replied. Viktor let out a breath that he hadn't been aware that he was holding. If she was telling the truth, then she had not heard very much of their discussions at all. Dumbledore didn't know if Mrs. Karkaroff was aware of the silencing spell that had been placed on Mrs. Black's portrait. It meant that she was not able to tell anyone of anything that was happening in the house, and she was not able to leave, either. Dumbledore, now more at ease, spoke again.

"What is the reason for your visit, and how long are you staying?"

"I haff some things to discuss with Velburga, and that is none off your business!" Mrs. Karkaroff snapped, returning to her unpleasant tone.

Viktor wondered again if there was any way this could have something to do with Karkaroff. It couldn't be a simple coincidence that his grandmother was a friend of Mrs. Black, and that she was here so soon after the Dark Lord's return and Karkaroff's disappearance. He had been informed about the ties of the Black family to Voldermort and the Death Eaters, so his suspicions were not unfounded.

Dumbledore asked the question once again, rather too politely, in Viktor's opinion.

"Madam, it _is_ my business when it comes to the safety of my friends in this house. Knowing the connections that Mrs. Black once had to certain dark wizards..." He raised his eyebrow knowingly. She had the good grace to look disconcerted.

"I do not wish to resort to magic to get the information I need, Mrs. Karkaroff, so please state your business and you can be on your way," he finished, almost all traces of politeness gone.

Mrs. Karkaroff knew exactly who Albus Dumbledore was; most of the wizarding world knew him, or knew of him. She did not need to be reminded of what kind of powers he held. She gave in.

"Alright, I vill tell you votever you need to know if you keep your vord and let me leave this horrible dusty attic."

Dumbledore nodded in agreement.

"My grandson has asked me to do him a favor." The witch shifted uncomfortably in the portrait, but continued quickly, "He has asked me if I can arrange a secluded place for him to stay for a while. I came to ask my dear old friend if she could accommodate him," she finished.

"Ah, so Igor is looking for a change of scenery?" Dumbledore replied, suppressing a smile. He knew that Karkaroff was in hiding. But to look for shelter in a house that was once occupied by wizards and witches in Voldemort's employ was still more than a little suspicious.

"After all that has happened lately, I belieff my grandson deserves a bit of a vacation, as you say," she replied harshly.

Viktor couldn't stand it anymore; he had to say something. He knew it would be rude to interrupt Dumbledore, but enough was enough. The woman was positively intolerable!

"And did Mrs. Black agree to this accommodation?" Viktor asked.

"Vell, I belieff not," she said reluctantly. "Besides, there is too much noise in this house. I did not know that anyvon vos living here. Imagine my surprise vhen I see none other then Viktor Krum, in the arms of a filthy mudblood girl. Igor vill vont to hear about this!" she said triumphantly, with not a little malice.

Viktor's hand went instantly to his wand. Dumbledore stood up just as quickly and walked up to Viktor, maneuvering himself between him and the leering woman in the portrait. He placed his weathered old hand on Viktor's trembling shoulder and spoke softly.

"Viktor, do not let words affect you! I believe that I can speak with Mrs. Karkaroff alone for few minutes. If you don't mind, I will be down in a moment, all right?"

Viktor did not want to leave Dumbledore alone with her, but he did as he was asked, nodding in agreement and glancing once again at the horrible witch in the picture, who had the audacity to smirk proudly at him once again. He shook his head, trying to clear the red haze of anger that her ugly words had provoked. He quickly exited the attic, walking heavily down the stairs and into the living room.

Viktor joined Hermione and the rest of the occupants of Number 12 Grimwauld Place, who were now in the midst of a loud discussion. The meeting had been adjourned with Dumbledore's departure, and the Order members were milling about, discussing amongst themselves what kind of danger they were in. No one seemed to notice that Ginny, Harry, Ron, and the twins were standing just outside the entryway. When Viktor entered, they all fell silent and stared at him. He shifted his feet uncomfortably. Hermione, sensing his unease, immediately came to his side, taking his hand in hers.

In a lowered voice, she asked, "Is everything ok? What happened up there? Where's Dumbledore?"

"Dumbledore is still talking vith her." He was too aware of the fact that everyone was hanging on to his every word. He didn't want to reveal too much of what had gone on upstairs, at least not until Dumbledore returned.

_Hermione, I do not vish to discuss this vith everyvon listening here. Dumbledore is talking to Karkaroff's grandmother. It is very likely that she did not hear any of our discussions, but it is suspicious that she is here at all. _Viktor looked at Hermione intently, hoping that she had picked up on his thoughts.

She did. She squeezed his hand lightly and nodded. "Let's wait for Dumbledore, then."

In a short time, the sounds of the wooden stairs squeaking reverberated throughout the house. Footsteps descended quickly, and Dumbledore appeared suddenly in the middle of the room.

He appeared flushed and annoyed. All conversation and speculations died instantly, and they looked at the Headmaster for some kind of an explanation.

Dumbledore sensed the mounting excitement and frustration in the room. He spoke rapidly, as if he wanted to disseminate the information as quickly as possible so that they could move on to other, more pressing matters. His next words confirmed this.

"I know that you are all curious as to what this incident means to our cause, whether we will have to move our headquarters, and so on. I will attempt to explain in as expedient a manner as possible. The witch in the portrait is Mrs. Karkaroff, Igor Karkaroffs grandmother. She claims that she came to visit Mrs. Black - her dear old friend. She also came to ask if her grandson could stay in this house for a while, to, as she put it, "take a well-deserved rest." We of course know that she meant to find a place for him to hide. Ironically, the wizarding world at large knows that most of the Black family has had ties with The Dark Lord. Why Karkaroff would want to hide here is beyond me. I assure you that I got all the answers from Mrs. Karkaroff that I needed; it took a bit of persuasion before she cooperated, but I made her an offer she couldn't refuse, and have therefore concluded that she was telling me the truth." Dumbledore paused and made himself comfortable on the couch while the rest of the room stood around him in various degrees of a shock. He continued.

"Mrs. Karkaroff came not only to ask Mrs. Black for a favour, but also to confirm the rumor that Viktor and Hermione were indeed together, wherever they were. With Mrs. Black's connections, she assumed that she or one of the other portrait occupants would have heard something; it came as a great surprise to her, then, when she saw the both of them in the house."

Hermione's hand tightened around Viktor's.

"Karkaroff couldn't very well walk through the front door, so he sent his grandmother ahead of him, knowing that she knew Mrs. Black. What I also discovered, and this is perhaps the most ominous news of all, was that Voldemort offered Karkaroff immunity if he delivered Viktor to him; he would forgive Karkaroff all his sins and let him live freely. The truth of that promise is suspect, at best. So Karkaroff, hoping that he would find Viktor's whereabouts, was also looking for a place to hide. Now, why he would want to come here in the first place I do not know myself. He obviously does not know that the Order is using it as its headquarters. I believe, though, that he is trying to play both sides. I also believe that he could be useful to us. We need to figure out how we can get him to come to us, without revealing our location," Dumbledore finished, looking blandly at the shocked faces surrounding him.

"I think I haff a good idea." Viktor spoke quietly, clenching his teeth in anger. He couldn't believe that his former headmaster was up to his old tricks. He thought about what he wanted to say to Dumbledore, and decided that he would rather say it in private than in front of everyone.

"I would love to hear it. Perhaps it would be best if we all returned to the kitchen and continued the meeting, then?" Dumbledore replied, and Viktor sighed in relief.

After more protests from those who were not allowed to attend, they all gathered back in the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley assigned more work to the rest and, satisfied with her bossing, returned to the meeting already in progress.

Dumbledore addressed Viktor.

"Viktor, please go on. I am most curious to hear your ideas."

Viktor cleared his throat and spoke shyly.

"As most of you know, Karkaroff vos my old headmaster. I haff spent a great deal of time with him, or he vith me, I should say. He attended most of my Quidditch meetings, as he said he had shaped my career to vot it is today. I had time to learn many things about him; unvillingly, I might add. I haff met many of his acquaintances at banquets and balls. _Where he exploited me like his toy for all to see_, Viktor added mentally. "I haff learned much information about his dealings; things vhich, until recently, haff not been known to many." Viktor stopped, looking at Dumbledore for approval.

"Continue Viktor, it's alright," Dumbledore assured him.

Viktor took a deep breath, then plunged deeply into memories that he had long ago tried to rid himself of.

After a stunning Quidditch victory the summer before his seventh year, Viktor had been forced to join his Vratsa teammates for an evening of celebration. Their chosen form of entertainment, of course, had been a night of drunken debauchery in a local bar. As if to cement the impression that he was somehow responsible for Viktor's considerable skills, Karkaroff had insisted on joining his favourite pupil.

Viktor leaned against the wall, surveying the crowded room with an expression of utter exhaustion and boredom. He would rather have been at home reading peacefully, not standing in a loud bar surrounded by vodka and screaming fangirls. He knew from experience that the revelries would continue all night, or at least until more than half of the team was passed out on the floor. His insides squirmed in revulsion at the sight of one of his teammates trying to convince a young-looking witch in a shockingly violet dress to go back to his hotel room, using crude hand gestures to convey his meaning. The lady in question did not seem interested. She shouted something over the noise, and he shot Viktor a look of utter contempt over her head. Far from being amused, Viktor leaned more heavily against the wall, making a mental note to avoid everything purple that evening.

Karkaroff, on the other hand, appeared to be in his element. Even without his star pupil by his side, he was full of boastful contempt. When he was drunk, he had a tendency to pound the table repeatedly with his fist, punctuating each thump with a violent curse. Halfway through a bottle of vodka and in the midst of one of his "good old day" stories, he would become even more vicious, abusing anyone who was unlucky enough to interrupt his tirade. As horrific as his drunken behavior was, it was nothing compared to the stories themselves, most of which Viktor could recite from memory, though they were too terrible to actually repeat.

Viktor was contemplating how best he could escape to his hotel room without anyone noticing, when something in his headmaster's story caught his attention. It sounded completely unfamiliar, which in itself was unusual; Karkaroff had a very specific repertoire, which he rarely deviated from in public. Most of his tales followed a specific form, which involved glorifying himself on some quest that he had probably never been on, in as loud a manner as possible.

Viktor stood up straighter and watched his headmaster tell the story animatedly, gesturing wildly with his hands. This one, like the others, concerned his "glory days" and his exploits with "certain famous friends." Viktor noticed that even in his drunken stupor, Karkaroff would never name any of these "friends" specifically. His stint in Azkaban had made him an extremely cautious and distrustful man. This particular night, he talked about a young squib who had "gotten what he deserved" for trying to convince him and his high-powered friends to buy some cheap muggle wine from a nearby monastery. His eyes flashed with liquor-fueled fire. The insult! How did he not know who they were? How could he dare presume that they would stoop so low as to consume that filthy, muggle-produced pigswill? He then launched into excruciating detail about the horrific tortures that he had inflicted upon the man. The torture house that Karkaroff later described, after he had gotten better acquainted with yet another bottle of vodka, was one that had (supposedly) been used by Voldemort himself to torture and kill his most vocal opponents.

Viktor blocked out the rest of it. He felt ashamed to be in the same room with this man. As Karkaroff finished telling his foul tale, Viktor slid out the door of the bar and into the dark, cool night.

There was a contemplative silence as Viktor finished his narrative. He stared at the floor, his hands clenched together as if in prayer. He wondered if Hermione would think less of him, knowing now the entire horrific story.

Mr. Weasley, who until now had quietly listened from the back of the kitchen, was the first to speak.

"Viktor, do you know more about the location of this torture house? It's a long shot, but perhaps that place still exists, and that is where Hermione's parents are being held?" Hermione sat up straight, her eyes widening.

Viktor tried to recall that night. It wasn't easy. He had tried very hard to tune out Karkaroff's bragging, but for some reason he remembered the conversation of that particular evening very well.

"He described it as being in a remote location, an abandoned house on the outskirts of a mountainside village. He later said that he used to get very good vino from an old muggle monk nearby, vhich is odd, considering vot he told his companions." He paused. "I apologize. I don't think that it is very useful information." Viktor sighed, trying to think of anything else. More than anything, he did not want to disappoint Hermione.

"Well, you might have given us more that you think. I know of an old monastery in the Carpathian Mountains. They have more then good vino there, but that's neither here nor there," Mad-Eye said, smiling mysteriously to himself. No one dared ask why he was smiling. Mad-Eye had many interesting tales from his Auror days, but few of them were pleasant, or worth hearing the words "CONSTANT VIGILENCE!" shouted at you every few minutes.

"It seems that Igor spilled just enough information, not knowing how much it would help us in the future. Viktor, is there anything else that you remember? Any detail would be helpful," Dumbledore asked. But Viktor just shook his head.

Hermione slid closer to him on the bench, allowing him to put an arm around her. He was a bit startled by her gesture. They were surrounded by so many people. To show such affection in front of them...Viktor knew it was her way of showing her support.

"That _is_ a long shot, Moody, but it's worth looking into," Professor Lupin said.

"Any lead is helpful. Now, let's discuss how we are going to find the exact location. Alastor, do you still have connections at the monastery? It would be useful to do a bit of reconnaissance," Dumbledore suggested.

"I know the town. It's in southern Romania, a nice little village in the mountainside. The monks have quite the trade going on there; they'll sell anything to keep the building running. Wine is only one of the things that they provide. I'm running out, so I wouldn't mind making the trip and checking it out," he replied.

"Let me go vith you, then. I can speak enough Romanian to get by. I could be useful," Viktor interjected.

_No! You can't! That would be too dangerous_, Hermione thought quickly. She looked at Viktor, pleading with him, her eyes full of tears.

"Hermione, please. I must do something..." He trailed off in thought. He wanted to help. Being stuck in this house, talking endlessly about what to do next, did not feel right anymore. He knew the danger, but he also knew that this could be the lead that they were looking for. He wanted Hermione to be happy again. If it meant going to the ends of the world for her, he would.

"It's a good idea to go visit the monastery, Alastor. But Viktor, for you to go would be extremely dangerous. If Karkaroff is trying to get you, it could put both you and the Order in jeopardy." Dumbledore was deep in thought. "Too many aurors in one small muggle village might draw too much attention. For Alastor to go for his wine would be fine; like he said, he can look around and bring back the information we need. We can send someone less known to Voldemort and his followers to assist him."

"I believe we might not need to make arrangements to meet Mr. Cyganov anymore, as I believe that this is the same village in Romania that he was going to lead us to. Perhaps _I_ should go with Alastor, instead of Mr. Krum?" Mr. Goodpasture suggested.

This was met with general approval, and the meeting began to draw to a close. Viktor's head was full of plans, ideas, and visions of swimming caramel eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** The Prophecy - Chapter 13  
**Rating:** K (for now)  
**Genre:** Romance,Drama  
**Main Characters**: Hermione, Viktor, Harry, Ron, Ginny and other Hogwarts students/staff  
**Summary:** Plans change, stubborn bulgarian gets his way, and Mad-Eye gets his wine...  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Harry Potter

Thank you to all who read and reviewed the last chapter, here is my offering for the next 3 weeks, cause I will be away on vacation! for those of you who have livejournal, some chapters will be posted in viktorhermione community by my beta Turtlestar on my behalf, if you would like to read it there..thank you in advance for reading this next chapter and reviewing, I will answer your reviews when I return... THANK YOU to my beta Turtlestar for yet another wonderful job...I will miss you all :)

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

The meeting finally wound down, with plans being made for the following day.

It was decided that Viktor would go with Mad-Eye, after all. After the meeting, Aden had been called back to the Ministry on some important matter, and as much as he wanted to go with Alastor, he knew that he had to fulfill his obligations to the Ministry first. He promised to return as soon as possible, desperately trying to prevent Viktor from going in his stead. They were all aware of the dangers, but Viktor had insisted that he would like to be more involved in the search. He knew that he needed to do this for Hermione. He was convinced that this was the village, and that they would find more information there; he just felt it.

Hermione was none too pleased. She was worried for his safety, as they all were. But she also knew that he was quite the stubborn Bulgarian, and that there would be no talking him out of it. She was confident in Mad-Eye's skills, for even though he was not in service anymore, he was still a very powerful wizard. That, and his paranoia would prevent him from taking any unnecessary risks. Viktor could defend himself easily, as well.

Viktor was anxious and jumpy for the rest of the evening. As the house's occupants retired for the night, Hermione and Viktor stayed behind in the living room, curling up together by the roaring fireplace. It had been a long day for both of them. The meeting, chasing Karkaroff's grandmother throughout the house, discovering the possible location of Hermione's parents...it was no wonder that they were both exhausted.

Viktor pulled Hermione closer to his chest, wrapping his arms around her as he spoke shyly into her hair.

"Hermione, I hope that you don't think I am being foolish. I just haff this, how you say...hunch about this place. I need to go vith Alastor."

Hermione closed her eyes and burrowed her head into the crook of his neck. Her warm breath tickled his ear as she whispered, "I know, Viktor. I'm just...afraid. Afraid that I will lose you, too. I don't think that I could handle that. You mean too much to me..."

Viktor felt a lump rise in his throat. The last thing that he wanted to do was cause her more pain. He simply wanted for this to be over with, so that they could get on with their lives. He wanted to tell her all the things that she wanted to hear, but the words stuck in his throat, and all he could do was hold her.

Hermione sensed his discomfort, and was unsure if she should continue talking or just savor the moment, their only quiet moment after this long and strenuous day. She turned and looked into those deep brown eyes that she loved so much. They were dark with worry. She leaned in closer and pressed her lips against his as softly as she could, trying to convey with that soft pressure her prayers, her thanks, and her fears. As she pulled away, she saw his eyes sparkle suspiciously.

They sat together quietly, both wanting to preserve this moment of calm. It was rare that they had any time to themselves, and they were taking advantage of the short period of time they had been offered. Hermione wondered briefly if it had been prearranged, because who went to bed at eight in the evening? She smiled, and resolved to thank Molly in the morning.

Sleep finally stole upon them. Before going to bed, made sure to give Viktor one final admonition, just in case she didn't see him the next morning.

"I'll be thinking of you. Please be careful."

_Obicham te_ was the last thought that they each left with.

The next day was almost as bad as the one before. Another full house, wizards apparating in and out of the hallway, all the Weasleys running around. Amidst the chaos, Dumbledore arrived with Mad-Eye Moody. They called Viktor into the living room. Hermione stayed behind in the kitchen with the rest, dreading his inevitable departure.

Dumbledore paced the length of the fireplace, but otherwise showed no outward signs of unease. "Viktor, you know that I am not entirely comfortable with the idea of you going with Alastor. I would have accompanied him myself if I could have, though I couldn't have thought of a more suitable substitute. On that note, please be careful; stay with Alastor at all times, and do not wander anywhere by yourself." Dumbledore patted Viktor's shoulder in a fatherly way, then turned to Moody.

"Alastor, I don't need to give you a lecture. You know exactly what to do. Get your wine, look around, and come back as soon as possible. If we need to make more than one trip, so be it. Do not put yourself or Viktor in danger, and if there is any doubt, apparate immediately back here"

"Don't worry, Albus. Constant vigilance! And Viktor will be fine, he probably has more spells up his sleeve than most wizards his age!" Mad-Eye laughed. Viktor didn't know whether he should take that as a complement or an insult, knowing that he probably meant his schooling at Durmstrang, with its emphasis on the Dark Arts.

Dumbledore had to leave on another matter, but promised to be back in the afternoon. After a quick breakfast, it was time for Mad-Eye and Viktor to leave.

Hermione was helping Mrs. Weasley clean. She was scrubbing the dishes vigorously, but with a distracted air; she didn't seem to realize she was doing the same plate over and over again. Viktor stood in the entryway, observing her silently. She was obviously deep in thought.

Her musings were interrupted suddenly. Viktor's smiling face flashed before her eyes; the hairs on her arms stood up, and she felt a tugging sensation in her midsection. An indication of his presence, perhaps? She had never experienced that before. She turned around quickly and saw him smiling by the doorway. She looked at him, completely dumfounded. Viktor became worried when she didn't say anything. He practically leaped to her side.

"Hermione, are you all right?"

Hermione nodded her head. "I think so. This is going to sound odd...but I knew that you were standing in the doorway. I saw you smiling just as you were when I turned around." She had heard people say before that they sensed someone's presence, or had seen an event that had not yet occurred, but she had always been extremely skeptical of these claims. She was not at all superstitious. Until she had met Viktor, she had thought that the whole notion of premonitions and fortune telling was quite absurd. She _still_ thought that most of it was.

Viktor remembered his great grandmother mention that he and Hermione would soon be able to strongly sense one another's presence. All of these things had happened so quickly that he was almost frightened as to what would come next. They were already beginning to read each other's minds, passing mental messages, and now she could sense his presence. The spells were supposed to come next.

Hermione watched the emotions play across his face, but noticed a distinct lack of surprise. "Viktor, you know something, don't you? What is it? Is it part of the..."

"Yes. My great grandmother mentioned it back at the house, saying that you vould soon know vhen I am near you," he replied.

"That could be a good thing," she said wistfully. It might help put her mind at ease, knowing where he was before she could physically see him.

Viktor hesitated, wanting to say more, but he knew that he had to lave. Mad-Eye was waiting for him in the hallway, chatting loudly with Mr. Weasley about some muggle artifact and its uses.

"Hermione..."

His voice was full of anguish. He reached for a small curl that was making its way across Hermione's tear-glazed eyes, to tuck it behind her ear.

"...I must go."

And with that he kissed her abruptly, almost desperately. He wanted to preserve the memory of her kiss for as long as he could. It wouldn't be difficult; he could recall so many precious memories that he had shared with her. He had learned how to save them for those long, lonely nights without her.

She returned the kiss, and hugged him tightly, tears falling down rosy cheeks. He wiped them away quietly. His heart was shattering to pieces; he absolutely hated the sight of her crying.

"I vill be back very soon, my love. Very soon, I promise." He wanted to stay longer, but if he didn't pull away now, he was afraid that he never would. He turned and walked out of the kitchen.

Hermione was left feeling numb. She didn't want him to go, but she knew that he had to. She stared at the doorway that he just left through, almost wishing that he would return. She felt a tug somewhere near her heart, a painful reminder that he was out of her reach, at least for now. She vowed to keep herself occupied until he returned. She went to look for the rest of the occupants of the house, who had once again conveniently disappeared, giving her the privacy that she had needed with Viktor.

Mad-Eye and Viktor apparated to the small mountainside village, appearing with a loud "POP" behind a rundown house. It was a foggy morning in Romania; only the bases of the mountains were visible. The peaks were hidden in clouds of mist. Viktor unconsciously fiddled with his wand. Slowly and silently, they walked to the nearest road, which led straight to the monastery. Alastor was whistling to himself and muttering something under his breath. Viktor nervously looked around, trying to familiarize himself with the surroundings.

There wasn't much to see; the fog obscured everything. It was an eerie feeling, to be walking on a deserted road with the infamous Mad-Eye Moody by his side. To a muggle, the image that they presented probably wouldn't be have been considered terribly strange: a tall, brooding young man and his grandfather out for an early walk, perhaps. But to magic folk, it would be a sight worthy of the newspapers. Moody was as famous for his eccentricities as he was for being the most famous Auror still living. And Viktor...most of the wizarding community knew his face well, especially in Europe. Their mission was to observe as much as they could and get back quickly, hopefully remaining unnoticed. _That_ would probably present the greatest challenge.

The monastery slowly emerged in front their eyes. Viktor thought of Hermione, and how she would enjoy seeing this as well. The single-story gothic structure was almost completely covered in grapevines; only a few dark stone were visible beneath the leafy foliage. Stained glass windows depicting various Biblical scenes were set at various intervals along the outside walls. Adjacent to the living quarters was a small chapel, with a magnificent glass rosette right above the wooden entry. Though obviously poor, the monastery was well-maintained, as evidenced by the carefully tended gardens and perfectly cleared walkways. Viktor was brought out of his admiring reverie by Alastor's sharp knock on the gate.

A small peek-door opened and the round, pudgy face of a monk peered out at them.

He asked in Romanian, "Can I help you?"

"We have come to purchase your wine, Father," Mad-Eye answered. Viktor looked curiously at him, wondering how he had understood what the monk had said.

The monk immediately switched to English. "Is that Alastor Moody? I cannot belieff my eyes! It has been too long, my friend! Come in, come in!" The gate opened, and a small, chubby figure in a long cloak welcomed them. Alastor shook his hand warmly, then gestured to Viktor.

"Father, this is a friend of mine, Viktor. Viktor, this is Father Pavkin. He is the prior." Viktor politely nodded his head without saying a word.

The monk looked at him curiously, but smiled pleasantly and addressed Mad-Eye instead.

"So your stash is gone already? Oh, my dear Alastor, the retirement giffs you lots free time, no?" He chuckled and he rubbed his prominent belly, evidence that his promotion, which had released him from the daily toils of monastic life, was treating him well.

"Almost gone, Father. I was in the area visiting Viktor, and thought that we could stop by get some more," Mad-Eye answered in the most conversational tone that Viktor had ever heard him use.

"Of course, ve haff your special vino. Follow me to the cellars, Alastor," the monk replied, and hurried off towards a building on the other side of the chapel. The two wizards followed. Pavkin and Moody carried on a friendly conversation while Viktor trailed a few steps behind them.

"Anything interesting going on in this part of town?" Moody asked casually as he limped down the stairs and into the cool, damp cellar.

"Vell, this is a very qviet town most of the time, but too many unfriendly faces lately. Funny looking persons," the monk said, shaking his head and searching for the right wine for Alastor.

Viktor's ears perked up, but he didn't wish to appear too interested. Instead, he stayed quiet, letting Moody do the talking.

"What business would they have here? Have they come for the harvest season?" Moody asked. He knew that the town lived off trade, so that was a safe question.

"No, they not buy, they cause trouble only. There is something brewing here, just not know vhat or vhere exactly. I can smell it," the monk said, touching his nose. After another moment of rummaging, he pulled out a dusty green bottle. "Aha, 1942! A very good year! A case as usual, Alastor? Or two, since you haff help this time? Young man can carry lots," he said, smiling in Viktor's direction.

"I'll take two, Father. I'd do best to stock up while the weather is still good. Can't travel in the winter with this leg," he said, tapping on his left kneee. While the monk busied himself with collecting the bottles, Moody gently steered the conversation back on its desired course. "What kind of trouble have you been having? Just the local kids, or foreigners?"

"Foreigners, I belieff. Some folks in town say they are up to no good. They are in old house that novone has liff in for years. Trouble, I tell you, trouble." The monk shook his finger in the air disapprovingly.

Viktor couldn't think of anything else but running to that house and seeing if Hermione's parents were being kept there. He just had a gut feeling about it, too strong to be misinterpreted as something else. It seemed that Alastor had the same idea. His gaze flickered back and forth between the monk and Viktor. He was obviously trying to compose himself, not wanting to give away that the sole purpose of the visit had actually been information. The wine was just a treat.

"Oh, those foreigners. Not all of them are bad, you know. Perhaps they haven't heard about your wine yet," he reassured the monk as took the cases away from him. They left the cellar and, after paying for the wine and chatting for a bit, continued on their way. As soon as they left the monastery, the cases were shrunk to fit into their pockets. They made they way back down the road and into the town.

"Now Viktor, I know exactly what you are thinking. I have the same hunch, but we could still be wrong. I don't want to blow this operation, so we can't get too close. We're too easy to recognize. If it is the house I'm thinking of, there's a hill and some trees that we can hide behind. Hopefully, we'll be able to see something that will confirm that this is the location."

Moody spoke rapidly, and Viktor was trying to focus on his words, but his mind was already racing. What if Hermione's parents were being tortured right now? He could not live with himself, knowing that he had been so close, and had not done anything to save them. But he was also not stupid enough to barge into a house full of Death Eaters, and especially not into a place where Voldemort himself had been known to reside. He needed to focus and listen to Moody. He had, after all, had more than his fair share of dealings with the worst kind of wizards.

They made their way quickly to the abandoned house. Moody knew exactly where it was, though it wouldn't have been difficult to find regardless. The town probably had less then twenty houses scattered throughout it, and this one stood out like a sore thumb. Dark and dilapidated, it made the hairs on Viktor's arms stand on end. For just an instant, he could have sworn that he heard the echoes of screams as they approached it. There was dark magic at work here, he could sense it.

Just as Moody had said, there was a hill adjacent to the side of the house, with enough trees for cover. In the bright daylight, they couldn't simply walk up there. Instead, they apparated from a safe distance, hoping that the loud noise would be dismissed as a dead tree falling in the nearby forest.

The house seemed to be deserted. There were no windows open, and the curtains were drawn. Moody's magical eye swerved sickeningly in its socket, then came to rest on one of the darkened windows. He retrieved an object from one of his many pockets, which Viktor supposed was a magical observation device. Moody stared into its glassy surface for a moment, then turned to face Viktor with a look of wild excitement on his face. Viktor practically shouted at him.

"Vot is it, Alastor? Do you see anyvone?"

"I think we have our location! I saw quite a few familiar faces in there. We need to get back to headquarters immediately. We are in grave danger here," Moody said hastily.

Viktor wanted to stay, to observe more, maybe even do something, but he knew that it would be irrational and stupid. If they made a mistake, they could be captured, and that would jeopardize not only this particular mission, but many that were sure to come in the future. He would never forgive himself for that. He knew Moody was right. They needed to get back and plan their next move with the rest of the Order.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry to keep you all waiting for more, but I am back from my loooonnggg vacation, somewhat rested but eager to share more chapters. Hope I still have some readers left ;) please enjoy.**

**Thank you to my beta Turtlestar for keeping this story alive :) You are simply amazing!**

**Title:** The Prophecy  
**Rating:** K (for now)  
**Genre:** Romance,Drama  
**Main Characters**: Hermione, Viktor, Harry, Ron, Ginny and other Hogwarts students/staff  
**Summary:** Viktor and Moody return, Viktor worries about his family...  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Harry Potter

**Chapter Fourteen**

Viktor and Moody apparated back to Grimwauld place. It was like they had never left. Hermione was still in the kitchen, sitting with her elbows on the table, her face resting in her hands. She stared at the tabletop with an expression of deepest worry, but as soon as Viktor walked through the door, she leaped up and ran to him, knocking the air out of him with her fierce hug.

"Hermione..." Viktor breathed; there was quite a bit of strength packed into that small body. "I am alright, as I told you I vould be." He stroked her wild hair, but didn't move, wanting to hold her in his arms for just a moment longer. Unfortunately, the rest of the house gathered quickly, and the kitchen was once again crowded with a sea of redheads. They were separated in the hustle and bustle of moving bodies.

Mad-Eye spoke above the din. "We need to call Albus and the rest of the Order immediately. Molly, is Arthur at the Ministry?" he asked as Mrs. Weasley made her way through the kitchen, quieting her brood with glares and threats of even more housework.

"Yes, but he should be back any time now. I'll call Albus. Are you all right, Moody? Did something happen?" she asked worriedly.

"Molly, let's wait for everyone to arrive. Then we'll talk about it," he replied. This answer seemed to worry her even more. Harry, Ron and the rest of the Weasley children were politely excused from the room; as usual, their many protests were ignored.

Soon the entire Order was seated in the kitchen once again. Hermione, having not been told to go elsewhere, sat down quietly next to Viktor. As polite greeting were exchanged amongst those assembled, she wondered briefly how so many wizards, many of them high-level officials, managed to gather here all at once without the Ministry becoming suspicious. She looked at Viktor out of the corner of her eye. The expression on his face was inscrutable.

Dumbledore stood, and the murmur of conversation ceased instantly. The meeting began the moment that he spoke.

"Alastor, did you find the location?" he asked. Hermione's stomach clenched. She was determined not to cause a scene this time, but her nerves were already frayed, and she did not know exactly what to expect.

"I believe so. The house is on the outskirts of the town; the prior actually told us where it was without a fuss. I asked if there was anything interesting happening in the area, small talk as usual, and he mentioned foreign visitors, whom he thought were there to cause trouble. We went on that hunch, and observed the location from a distance. I saw some familiar faces in there, at least five Death Eaters pacing around. Names on my list, ones that that I've longed to put away for years, just walking around in there, unaware that they were being watched." His voice was a mixture of disappointment and excitement, and his remaining eye was sparkling madly. Viktor was suddenly glad that he hadn't insisted on a confrontation with the occupants of the house.

"Did you see my parents in there?" Hermione interjected. The entire room turned to look at her, but she ignored them, meeting Alastor's eyes with her own unwavering gaze.

He looked back at her, his voice as kind as he could manage. "Ms. Granger, I did not see anyone resembling your parents in there, but we didn't have much time to observe. They could have been in the basement." She looked at him with stunned disbelief. Hadn't the whole _point_ been to see if her parents were being held captive there? Her face reddened with frustration.

Viktor stared at the floor. He couldn't bring himself to look into her eyes; he didn't want to see the accusation there. He shared the guilt with Moody. They had been right there! If they had simply stayed for another five minutes, they might have been able to see into the rest of the house. So close...

"Hermione, Alastor followed his orders exactly," Dumbledore interrupted, his voice cutting through the tension in the room like a knife. "He and Viktor were supposed to see what they could, and return immediately. There is something more to this house than what could be observed in a few short minutes. We _will_ get to the bottom of this, but do not be angry with them for not giving you the information that you want." He paused, allowing his words to sink in, before continuing.

"I received news from our contact near the town. Mr. Cyganov, if you all remember, the one who was afraid to meet us. He has given me more information, which confirms what Alastor and Viktor discovered today. It _is_ the same torture house that Karkaroff mentioned to Viktor, and two muggles are being held there. We have good reason to believe that they are Hermione's parents." Dumbledore looked up at Hermione, who now clutched a small hand over her mouth.

"What are we going to do, Albus? Should we get the Ministry involved, then? More wizards means more help!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed.

"Alastor said that he saw five Death Eaters; we do not know if more have arrived since then, or if Voldemort himself will be making an appearance. We do know that as of this morning, Hermione's parents are safe; Mr. Cyganov has informed me of that. As for what we are going to do..." he paused.

"This needs to be well-organized. It is unlikely that we will get another chance such as this. I know there are many wonderfully skilled wizards in the Order, but I think we may need the help of the Ministry. This is more than a rescue now, and our actions will have farther-reaching consequences than any of us can fully realize."

The room was silent. They were awaiting more from their leader, but Dumbledore, deep in thought, just sat stroking his long gray beard.

At last, he continued.

"I think that I need to go the Ministry. Arthur and Alastor, please join me. The more of us, the better, to convince Fudge to co-operate. It's late afternoon already, and we're not likely not accomplish anything until the new day. Time is of the essence, but now is not the time to be foolhardy. We will be back as soon as we reach an agreement with the Minister. I must respectfully request that the rest of you remain here."

With that, Mr. Weasley, Dumbledore, and Moody left Grimwauld Place to go to the Ministry. The rest of the group chatted in the kitchen while Molly prepared a late dinner, with the girls' help.

Viktor slipped out of the kitchen unnoticed. He quietly walked up the stairs to the bedroom that he was staying in. The room was no larger than a broom closet, and a cozy broom closet, at that. In consisted of little more than a bed, and tiny bedside table, and a desk. Right now, though, it was ideal for his purposes. He needed to be alone with his thoughts. He sat down heavily on the bed.

He was thinking about his family. He had been trying to push the thoughts away for the past few days, but they could not be avoided any longer. He hoped that his great grandmother had found a safer place to stay. He realized that he hadn't had any contact with his parents or grandparents in days. While they knew that he was staying at the Order headquarters, he hadn't been able to tell them where he was specifically, for obvious reasons. Fear of not knowing what was happening to his loved ones filled Viktor's mind. He had been so worried about Hermione, had thought of nothing but her safety and well-being, and he felt extraordinarily guilty that his mind had not allowed him to spare a thought for the safety of his family. Hermione meant the world to him, but so did they.

A soft knock on the door brought him out of his reverie. He sighed deeply, already knowing who it was.

"Come in," he said quietly, not looking up.

Hermione stood in the doorway and looked at the saddened face of the man that she loved. It broke her heart to see him like this. She walked up to him and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. Viktor was deeply touched by the gesture, and his arms came around her waist of their own volition. He didn't need to say anything; she understood everything already. It was comforting to have her in his arms. Her warmth soothed his aching heart, and her presence filled him with a deep sense of calm.

He had been wrong: he didn't need to be alone. Hermione was all he needed right now.

They sat in silence for several long minutes. Hermione finally spoke.

"You're thinking of your family, aren't you?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," he replied, closing his eyes and leaning in closer to her neck, her messy curls falling around his face. He breathed in the scent that reminded him of spring flowers and his great grandmother's baking.

"I haff not contacted them at all..." he trailed off. He sighed and hugged her closer to him.

"You couldn't, Viktor. You shouldn't beat yourself up over that. It is for your safety, and mine. For all of ours, really. I am sure they are safe. You're always the one telling me to have faith," she said teasingly, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. "They are alright, I just know it." He gave her a weak smile. How ironic it was that just a few days ago, _he_ had been the one telling _her_ that everything would be all right, and yet he couldn't take his own advice.

But the thought, too terrible to voice, had been plaguing him ever since he had first uttered those same words to her. Was it really going to be "all right," or were they simply deluding themselves? While the Order and its members believed in fairness and redemption, the other side had already shown that they would use any means necessary to achieve their ends. How could he defeat an enemy that would exploit the very things that he was fighting for, and use them against him?

Viktor thought of the following days and what they would bring. Dumbledore's words were repeating themselves in his head, filling him with a sense of dread. "This is more than a rescue now..." Did he mean that the final battle was approaching? Viktor was terrified at the thought. It was too soon. They were not ready to face Voldemort yet. In truth, not everyone in the wizarding world even believed that the Dark Lord had returned. There was too much to consider, too many thoughts swirling around in his head. All he could do was hold onto Hermione for dear life, and hope that she could see him through his moment of despair and weakness.

_Hermione._

Hermione was the light at the end of the tunnel, the joy in his life, the faith in his heart, the thing that he was fighting for. He was invincible as long as she was by his side, and he was willing to do anything to ensure that she stayed there.

They stayed wrapped in one another's arms for what seemed like forever. After Viktor's thoughts had calmed, he had taken the time to enjoy the simple pleasure of holding Hermione, of feeling her body pressed against his. His heart was filled with love for this beautiful, frustrating girl. He smiled into her hair and tightened his arms around her.

Night was fast approaching, and they both knew that their moment would soon be coming to an end. Mrs. Weasley would, in her motherly way, find a way to interrupt their moment. As if on cue, someone knocked on the door. Hermione sighed deeply, not wanting to move from Viktor's lap. But whoever was behind that door would probably be even more uncomfortable than they were right now, should they find her in such a compromising position. She shifted to the side of the bed and answered.

"Yes?"

Ginny walked in, her cheeks matching the shade of her hair. Embarrassed, she didn't even look at them, and instead smiled nervously to herself. "Oh boy, I seem to always come in at just the right moment."

Hermione smiled at her friend, while Viktor kept his eyes on the floor.

"It's alright, Ginny. Did something happen?" Hermione asked politely.

"Um, no. It's just that...uh, mom send me up here to see if you guys like some tea or something before you went to sleep. Basically, she wanted me to spy on you." Hermione had known that already. She knew each of the Weasleys and their accompanying personality traits very well. That didn't stop her from rolling her eyes.

Viktor looked down at Hermione.

"You should go vith your friend. I think I vill go to bed now." Ginny took that as a hint to leave, and she walked quickly back out of the door and down the stairs. Hermione scrutinized his face, trying very hard to decipher the emotion she saw swirling in his eyes.

"Are you sure? I mean, are you hungry? I can bring you something..." Hermione felt the discomfort of their first interactions returning, and she hated it. She thought that they were beyond this.

"No, thank you. I vill be fine. Go be with your friends," he replied, standing up and walking toward the open door. Hermione followed him, a bit confused. He leaned in and kissed her quickly on the lips.

"Good night, then." He gestured into the hallway.

Hermione really know whether or not to take this sudden change in his demeanor as a sign of ill will. She suspected that Viktor just wanted to end the uncomfortable moment, but she didn't know what had happened to make it uncomfortable in the first place. She returned the kiss, allowing it to ask the question that she could not. He smiled. A melancholy smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"Good night, Viktor." With one last look, he locked the door behind her, and she walked down to the family room, where Harry and the Weasley children were engaged in a particularly vicious game of wizard's chess.

Hermione made her way to the couch where Ginny was sitting. She grabbed the teapot sitting on the end table and poured herself some of the chamomile tea that Mrs. Weasley had doubtless made with her in mind. Calming tea to finish off a far from calming evening, she decided. That was all she needed. That, and the company of her friends. Ginny reached over and squeezed Hermione's free hand.

"I hope he's not mad at me...or you, for that matter. I really didn't meant to interrupt yet again," she whispered, not wanting the boys to overhear.

"No, don't worry, Ginny. Viktor is just worried about his family, that's all," Hermione reassured her friend. Ginny nodded, then leapt off the couch and walked over to where Harry and Ron were standing, cheering Fred and George on. Hermione was glad that Ginny had left her alone; though she hadn't voiced it, she had her doubts that Viktor was not upset with her.

Perhaps she hadn't been grateful enough for the risk that he had taken this morning. She knew without a doubt that he had done it for her, yet she had hardly paid him any mind once he returned, wanting only to know whether or not Moody had the information that she wanted. Shame washed over her, and she realized that she had been horribly selfish again. Viktor had sacrificed so much for her, continued to sacrifice so much for her, and she had never even paused to think how any of this was affecting _him_. She needed to set things right.

_Viktor_, she thought, concentrating very hard on his name. _Viktor, I'm sorry. I was selfish, and I hurt you. Please forgive me. I love you_. She focused very hard on the image of his face, willing the message to get through to him. What if he was asleep? Would her words seem like nothing more than a dream? Her eyes began to fill with frustrated tears.

Suddenly, she felt the barest touch of his mind brush against hers. It was gentle, a loving caress; she almost gasped at the aching tenderness of it. There were no angry recriminations, no accusations. There were no words at all, just the sweet, steady assurance of his love.

She wanted to think of something comforting to send his way, a final message of goodnight, and something to help her work out this new form of communication. She thought of a phrase that she had once seen engraved over the entrance of an art gallery in London. She smiled to herself as she concentrated on the words, wanting them to appear in her mind exactly as she had seen them, so that she could send the image, or even just the thought.

**Life is not measured by the number of breaths we take, but by the moments that take our breath away.**

She felt that way around Viktor every day that she was with him. Each time he looked at her with burning fire in his eyes, each time her took her into his arms, each time he kissed her. He had come into her life, swept her off her feet, turned her life upside-down, and yet his very presence had somehow made everything make such perfect sense. He truly did take her breath away.

A floor above her, Viktor lay awake in his bed, eyes closed, the faint image of words carved into stone flashing behind his eyes. He marveled at how true those words were, and smiled softly to himself.

She left him breathless, indeed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Just because I made you wait for this for 3 weeks, I am posting another chapter. Turtlestar as usual hugs and kisses you have done it again. Please enjoy everybody!**

**Title:** The Prophecy  
**Rating:** K (for now)  
**Genre:** Romance,Drama  
**Main Characters**: Hermione, Viktor, Harry, Ron, Ginny and other Hogwarts students/staff  
**Summary:** Hermione experiences new things, Dumbledore and Viktor meet Mr. Cyganov...  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Harry Potter

**Chapter fifteen**

Hermione couldn't fall asleep.

She was tossing and turning, the restlessness of her mind translating to a restlessness of the body. It seemed like each time she closed her eyes, her mind would immediately fill with hazy yet disturbing images, which caused her to wake up. At first she couldn't figure out what exactly she was dreaming about, or if she was dreaming at all. Each time she seemed to be drifting off into sleep, she would be violently shaken from it.

She closed her eyes for the umpteenth time, determined to get some rest. She tried to focus this time on the images appearing in her mind, thinking that a thorough examination of the visions may cause them to disappate. The blurred scene appeared behind her eyes once again. She saw see a figure lying on the floor of an almost pitch-black room. The only light was coming through a small, barred window. It barely illuminated the outline of a man hunched on the filthy stone floor. She faded in and out of consciousness, yet she kept returning to the same room. Each time the scene was exactly the same, but she would get closer and closer to the man, wanting to see his face, wondering why was she dreaming of...

"_Viktor!_" she screamed.

Ginny was suddenly standing over her, shaking her shoulders violently. "Hermione, wake up! Are you all right? It was just a dream, sweetie, wake up!"

Hermione's eyes darted open in fear, and she gasped for air. "It was a dream," she exhaled softly. He body was covered in cold sweat. She began to shiver uncontrollably, and Ginny pulled the covers gently around her shoulders.

"Why were you yelling?" Ginny asked curiously.

"I yelled? What did I say?" Hermione asked, confused.

"You scared me half to death. You were screaming...Viktor's name," Ginny replied, staring at a spot over Hermione's head.

"Oh, I hope I didn't wake the whole..." They were interrupted by the sound of pattering footsteps in the hallway, and the door swung open.

"Too late," Ginny muttered under her breath.

Mrs. Weasley, in her purple fluffy robe, was standing in the doorway, looking horrified and clutching her wand in her shaking hand. Right behind her, the three sleepy faces of Ron, Harry and Viktor were visible. Upon seeing Hermione's stricken expression, she rushed into the room.

"Is everything OK? Ginny, Hermione, are you both alright?" she asked desperately, grabbing Ginny's face between her hands and examining her for signs of pain or injury. Hermione, far from being grateful for the intrusion, was more than a little irked. Mrs. Weasley fussed over everyone as if they were small children, and she did wish to be subjected to her brand of maternal concern right now, especially not with the horror of her nightmare still clinging to the fringes of her mind. She answered as politely as possible, knowing that the older witch would not go away without an explanation.

"I'm sorry, Molly. I think I just had a bad dream, that's all." She looked at Harry and Ron, who were staring at her like she was an alien. Mrs. Weasley looked dubious, but she had at least calmed down enough to release Ginny from her clutches.

"Well, there's nothing better than some tea to clear that up. Ginny, come downstairs with me. I'll make some and then you can bring it up for Hermione." With that she turned around and went down to the kitchen. Hermione protested.

"No! Ginny, Molly, I'm fine. Honestly! It was just a dream..." But they were halfway down the stairs already.

Ron and Harry simply turned around and went back to their room, seeing that there wasn't much they could do. Now only Viktor remained. He leaned against the railing in the hallway, nervously peeking through the doorway at Hermione. He looked around, and seeing that they were alone, walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed beside her.

"Are you sure that you are alright, Hermione? Vhat did you dream about?" Viktor hesitated, then grabbed her hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly.

"It was nothing. I don't really remember, I mean...I'm quite embarrassed about it, actually. I didn't realize that I was making any noise." She looked down, feeling guilty for lying to him, and knowing that it would probably show in her face. Could she really tell him what she had seen? Shivers ran down her spine. To see Viktor lying there so helplessly...

"Then vhy did you scream my name?" he asked shrewdly, his gaze fixed firmly on the top of her bowed head. Hermione looked up, meeting his dark gaze. He knew that she was lying, of course. He squeezed her hand gently, waiting for her to continue.

"Viktor, I...I truly don't know. I saw you on the floor...in a dark room. You were unconscious..." She took a deep breath, and he gently rubbed his thumb in circular patterns on her palm. "Why would I dream of something that that?" she asked, tears gathering in her eyes.

"It's not you thinking of those things, Hermione; it's vhat they _vant_ you to think of," he replied.

Hermione didn't understand. Did he mean that someone was purposely placing these thoughts, these images, in her mind? Was it a premonition of future events? She shook her head vigorously, as if to shake the thought from her mind. Such a horrible notion...

Far away from Grimwald Place, a cloaked figure sat hunched in front of a fireplace, eyes closed, murmuring incoherently to himself words that no living being should speak. The fire gave off a steady glow, crackling every so often, as if responding to the hissed incantations. He opened his eyes, cocking his head to one side as if listening to a conversation that no one else could hear. With a satisfied sigh, he ceased the chant and rested his head on the back of the dusty, ragged loveseat.

"It is only the beginning..." he whispered.

Back at Grimwauld Place, everyone was trying unsuccessfully to go back to sleep. Viktor wanted to stay with Hermione, but he knew that even after what had just happened, it wouldn't be appropriate. Looking out into the hallway to ensure that they were still alone, he pulled her closer to him, stroking her hair. He murmured something in Bulgarian that Hermione didn't understand, but the words made her eyelids feel heavy, and she felt warmth spread throughout her entire body. An overwhelming calmness filled her; it was like her happiest childhood memory, translated into pure feeling.

Viktor smiled into her hair, silently thanking his great grandmother for teaching him that particular calming spell. _A better medicine then chamomile tea_, he thought, as he lowered Hermione gently onto the bed and tucked her in. He kissed her softly on her forehead, enjoying the feeling of her soft skin against his lips.

A small noise alerted him to the fact that they were no longer alone, and he looked up to see Ginny standing in the doorway and smiling at him. His face reddened in embarrassment, annoyed that she had witnessed yet another intimate moment between him and Hermione. He stood up quickly and made his way to the door.

"I guess she didn't need the tea, after all," Ginny said, trying to suppress a giggle.

Viktor nodded curtly and left the room. Ginny placed the tea on the side table and lay down on her own bed. Hermione was breathing steadily. _And dreaming about something very pleasant_, Ginny thought, noting the small smile on her friend's lips.

Hermione woke up the next day with a throbbing headache. She propped herself up on her elbows and was startled to see Ginny sitting on her bed, fully-dressed, looking at her with concern.

"Did you manage to sleep better after all?" she asked Hermione.

"I think so. I had the strangest dreams, though. Good ones, thank goodness, but odd..." Hermione trailed off, trying to remember what exactly she had been dreaming about. She was disconcerted to find that she couldn't recall. She had a feeling that it had been very pleasant, though her headache made her feel as though she had been banging her head against the wall all night.

"Well, I brought you a fresh cup of tea, it's still very warm. The boys have been popping in and out since early morning, checking up on you. I finally had to lock the door so I could get some decent sleep. I wished Viktor would do to me whatever he did to you to make you fall asleep last night," Ginny exclaimed with a disappointed sigh.

"What do you mean? What did he say?" Hermione sat up, looking at her friend curiously.

"You don't remember?" Ginny was a bit taken back to hear that. If _she_ had heard Viktor from the doorway, Hermione _must_ have heard him, since he was holding her so tight. She smiled at that image.

"He...well, I guess you'll have to ask him yourself. I couldn't understand a word of what he said. It must've been in his language. But it sounded wonderful, and you fell asleep almost instantly. He tucked you in, and kissed you goodnight!" she finished, looking dreamy-eyed at the memory.

Hermione laughed, slightly embarrassed. "And how and why were you a witness to all of this?"

"I didn't mean to," Ginny answered defensively. "I came back with the tea and Viktor was still in here. He didn't notice me standing in the doorway. Don't worry, he was more embarrassed then you are right now, and he practically ran out of the room." Hermione sighed; sometimes she wished that Viktor wasn't quite so shy around everyone else.

"All right, I guess I should get up, then. What time is it?" she asked, stretching her arms above her head.

"It's nearly noon," Ginny replied.

"_What_? Why on earth did you let me sleep this late?" Hermione shrieked, throwing off her covers and nearly knocking Ginny to the floor.

"Well, we all knew that you had a rough night, so we figured you needed the rest, that's all," Ginny replied apologetically. Hermione looked slightly abashed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to shout again. It's just not like me to sleep this late, you know that." Hermione got up and got dressed quickly. She wanted to see the rest of the house, and to find out if she had slept through anything important.

The girls entered the kitchen a few minutes later. Molly was preparing lunch, and several hungry figures sat hunched over the wooden table like wolves waiting for their prey. Molly was more than happy to oblige them. She piled sandwiches on their plates and placed a jug of pumpkin juice in the middle of the table. They fell upon the offerings ravenously. She looked up at the girls and smiled widely.

"Hermione, glad to see you awake! Are you feeling better now?"

All the boys looked up with their mouths full. Only one, the one that she had most wanted to see, was conspicuously absent.

"Yes, I'm fine Molly. Thanks." She nervously wiped her hands on her jeans and sat down next to Harry, who thoughtfully placed a sandwich on the plate in front of her.

"You look like you could eat something," he said with a smile.

The twins were busy whispering to their siblings about something entertaining that they had heard on the Extendable Ears, giving Hermione the opportunity to ask Harry – casually, she hoped - where Viktor was. He looked at her apologetically, able to tell by the look in her eye how worried she was.

"Dumbledore came this morning while you were sleeping and took him to Hogwarts. They were meeting someone there. As usual, they didn't give any details." Hermione's face fell. She hadn't even gotten the chance to say goodbye. She made a bit of pleasant conversation, but found that her appetite had deserted her.

After lunch, Molly had all kinds of activities planned to keep them occupied. She told Hermione that she could be excluded from the chores if she needed more rest. Hermione declined the offer; she didn't want to mope in her room by herself all day. She knew that in the company of Fred and George, she would at least have a few laughs to keep her mind off of the things that kept her from sleeping. She excused herself for a moment to get a tie for her hair. Upon entering the bedroom, she noticed a note on the side table where she usually left her hair clips. How had she not seen it before? Carefully, she opened the envelope, and was relieved to find that it was from Viktor.

_Hermione, _

I didn't want to wake you. Dumbledore has asked me to join him at Hogwarts to meet with someone. I do not know many details, but will be back as soon as I can. Hope you slept well.

Obicham te...always.

Viktor

Hermione sat on the bed and read the note again. She traced his name with her fingertip, touched by his gesture. He was so thoughtful and caring. She hoped that he would be back soon. She missed him already.

Her chest twinged suddenly, and she felt an impossible yearning for him to be near her. She felt alone, even though her loved ones were just a floor below her.

That coldness, that unexplained empty feeling, made her feel that Viktor was further away from her, out of her reach.

Viktor sat silently in the leather chair beside Dumbledore's mahogany desk, staring at the strange designs carved into the wood. There were different sizes of birds, all kinds of exotic birds, carved around the edge of the massive piece of furniture. Viktor was doing his best not to remember the other time that he had been in this room, after the Third Task. Reliving the memories of that night would not put him into a good frame of mind for whatever Dumbledore had planned.

On the other side of the desk, Dumbledore was also deep in thought. His eyes were half-closed, and his hand was stroking his long beard. They were waiting for someone to arrive, but Viktor did not know who it was. He knew better than to ask too many questions. He trusted Dumbledore, had not questioned him at all when he had been asked to join him this morning.

There was a soft knock on the window that startled Viktor out of his reverie. Dumbledore quickly stood and opened the window to let one of his owls in and drop a letter on the desk. Dumbledore stroked the bird affectionately while giving him a treat, then proceeded to open the letter. After quickly scanning the note, he spoke to Viktor.

"Our guest has arrived. He is in Hogsmeade at the Three Broomsticks. Since he cannot apparate into Hogwarts, we need to go get him." They both left promptly, walking quickly down the road leading into Hogsmeade. It was a warm summer day, and Viktor looked up at the clear blue sky. He thought of how much he wished to be on his broom. Flying on such a beautiful day would a pleasure. But even more so with a certain Hermione Granger beside him. He smiled at the thought, and wondered if she would go flying with him. They quickly made their way to the Three Broomsticks. There weren't too many wizards or witches inside since it was the summer holiday. Viktor quickly scanned the dim room, trying to single out any suspicious-looking characters.

Dumbledore approached a short, hunched man sitting at the bar. They exchanged a few words and he rose from his stool and followed Dumbledore out the door. Viktor followed them, looking curiously at the wizard. The man looked back at him with equal curiosity. Viktor was used to the stares; he was well known in the wizarding world, after all. But something about this man's gaze seemed different. It was calculating, appraising. And – most alarmingly – startlingly intimate, as if he already knew all of Viktor's secrets. Viktor wondered why this wizard looked so familiar to him. For some reason, though, his memory seemed to be failing him. He scowled and followed the two older wizards back to Hogwarts.

Dumbledore made himself comfortable behind his desk, and gestured for the guest and Viktor to sit opposite him. He spoke first.

"Thank you for meeting us, Mr. Cyganov." Dumbledore looked at Viktor now, and introduced him.

"This is Viktor Kr..."

The wizard interrupted him quickly. "I know who he is, Mr. Dumbledore. I vould recognize that face anyvhere," he said, smiling widely at Viktor. Still, Viktor could not place his name, or remember where he might have seen him before. It was obvious that Mr. Cyganov knew exactly who Viktor was, which was not unusual. It would have been odder to find someone in the wizarding world that _didn't_ recognize his face.

Viktor must have looked very confused, because he continued to explain.

"Your father and I vent to school together, back in the day. You haff his looks, but your mother's eyes." Viktor was uncomfortable with this new information, and tried to think if his father had ever mentioned any of his friends from school. There was something odd about Mr. Cyganov, Viktor just couldn't figure out what it was.

The conversation continued. Dumbledore asked a great number of questions, about Dimitri Cyganov's hiding place, how he found out about the kidnapping and so on. Viktor noticed that the wizard spoke entirely in English. Heavily accented English, of course, but more than sufficient for their purposes. Why did Aden Goodpasture say that he needed Viktor to translate?

At last, Dumbledore concluded the interview. He instructed Mr. Cyganov to stay in his hiding place, and if he had any more information to notify him immediately. He also offered to have someone from the Order stay with him for extra protection, but Mr. Cyganov declined politely. The three wizards made their way back to Hogsmeade to make sure Mr. Cyganov could apparate safely out of the town. They said their goodbyes.

"Viktor, make sure you say hello to your father for me next time you speak to him." Viktor nodded once. He shook Viktor and Dumbledore's hands and apparated.

Viktor stood staring at the spot where he had disappeared, thinking hard about where he knew that man from. The face swam hazily on the edge of his memory, and he was growing more and more frustrated when he couldn't remember. He wanted to contact his family even more than ever. Dumbledore looked at him curiously.

"Is something wrong Viktor?"

"Mr. Cyganvov looks very familiar, but I cannot think vhere I haff seen him before."

"When I get back to my quarters, after I drop you off, of course, I will contact your father. I apologize for not offering to do so before now. You must be worried about them," Dumbledore replied.

"Thank you, Albus. I vould be most grateful. Vould you mind if I make a stop in vone of the stores? I vould like very much to get something for Hermione," Viktor said, his cheeks coloring slightly. He wanted to get her something that would make her smile; his first and only thought had been to buy her a book. Dumbledore smiled at him warmly.

"Of course. The bookstore is the third shop down the road on your left. I'll make a stop at The Three Broomsticks. Please be quick, Viktor; we need to get back right away. I will get you in ten minutes."

Viktor nodded in reply and headed down the street quickly. It was still early in the day, but the town was eerily quiet. Without any running, laughing students, this place felt strangely deserted and unwelcome. He entered the store and was welcomed by the friendly witch behind the counter. He made his way through the aisles, knowing exactly where he wanted to go: the muggle fairytales section. It was in the back of the shop, in a separate compartment with a partial wall blocking the view from the rest of the store. He found the book that he was looking for almost immediately.

**Cinderella**

He smiled warmly at the picture on the front cover: a beautiful girl, her gown swirling around her, staring into the eyes of the tall, dark-haired prince as he swept her across the dance floor. He had wanted to read this book himself for some time, to find out what Hermione had been referring to at the Yule ball. His mind filled with memories of that beautiful, fateful night. Viktor closed his eyes and leaned against the bookshelf, remembering every detail of Hermione's appearance. Her hair, the dress, the way she looked up at him shyly when he met her at the bottom of the stairs...

He was deep in the midst of these happy thoughts when he caught a sudden movement out of the corner of his eye. Before he could pull out his wand, there was a red flash, and then darkness. He felt a tugging sensation at his midsection. The discomfort of Portkey travel was made all the more disorienting by the fact that he couldn't see anything. He dropped heavily to the ground, knocking the air out of him. He was heaved into a standing position by a pair of strong arms. There was a violent shove, and he was dropped unceremoniously to the floor yet again. It was dark and cold around him.

Viktor couldn't comprehend what had just happened. Where was the bookshop and the shelves that he had been leaning against? The book was no longer in his hands. Listening carefully for the return of his captors, he tried to raise himself from the cold, dirty floor, but found to his horror that he couldn't move a muscle. It was like an invisible force was keeping him down, locking all of his muscles in place. He tried to focus on his surroundings, but nothing was coming to view. It was pitch black.

Viktor realized that he was in trouble.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you once more for wonderful feedback, I could not be happier about how this story has drawn in so many readers! thank you for your patience once again, here is another chapter for you to enjoy. **

**Turtlestar, my beta, my wonderful friend, thank you for being too kind to me, and doing yet another outstanding job in editng, adding, tweaking - making this story what it is...**

**Title:** The Prophecy  
**Rating:** K (for now)  
**Genre:** Romance,Drama  
**Main Characters**: Hermione, Viktor, Harry, Ron, Ginny and other Hogwarts students/staff  
**Summary:** Viktor is in trouble, Hermione braves another roadblock in her life...  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Harry Potter

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Dumbledore walked into the bookshop, quickly scanning the empty store for Viktor. The witch behind the counter looked up at him curiously. "Can I help you, sir?" she inquired politely.

"I am looking for a friend of mine. He came in not too long ago. Tall wizard, dark hair?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh, Viktor Krum, you mean?" She blushed, obviously star struck. "He's in the back of the shop, in the Muggle Fairytale section, I believe." She smiled at Dumbledore, gesturing absently to the furthest wall.

"Thank you," Dumbledore replied. He walked quickly to the section that she had indicated. It was defined by three large bookcases, whose shelves contained books of varying sizes. Curiously, one text was laying splayed open on the floor; he wondered if it had fallen off of its shelf. He leaned over to pick it up, curious as to its significance. There was no sign of Viktor. As he lifted the book gently off the ground, he noticed another object lying beneath. A look or horror crossed his face when his eyes fell upon it.

It was Viktor's wand.

Dumbledore quickly tucked the book and the wand into his robes and strode purposefully back to the front of the store. The witch behind the counter, who was fussing with her hair in front of a small mirror, jumped in surprise.

"Did you see him leave the store?" he asked, his voice low.

She looked at him with wide eyes as she backed into the shelf behind her and muttered, "No, no. I would've heard the doorbell go off if anyone came in or left. He must still be in the back."

"Is there another exit?" His eyes moved around the store and outside onto the deserted street.

"There's a delivery door, but it's on the other side of the store. He would have had to walk by me, and I would've noticed him for sure," she replied truthfully.

Dumbledore's eyes became dark and angry. Without a word of explanation, he turned on his heel and left. He knew that searching for the Bulgarian was fruitless. He was no longer in Hogsmeade, and probably no longer in the country.

Bitter recriminations echoed through his mind. He shouldn't have left him alone, he should have known better. He had years and years of experience behind him, he should have anticipated something like this. _Stupid old fool._

He ducked behind the Three Broomsticks before apparating back to headquarters, not relishing the task before him, or the inevitable questions.

Viktor was half-dozing when suddenly a door opened, allowing light from the hallway to pour in. A familiar figure strode inside, and Viktor's stomach clenched in recognition.

"We meet again, my boy." The hated voice of his old headmaster rang in Viktor's head, his particular pronunciations of their native language echoing malevolently throughout the empty room. Viktor looked up in disbelief. The sudden brightness had temporarily blinded him, but now he had the opportunity to take in his surroundings. It seemed that he was on a floor of a basement of some sort, or a cell. The floor was cold and dirty, and smelled of wet concrete. There was a toilet in the corner of the room, but no other furnishings. There was a tiny window opposite the door, but it was set near the ceiling, virtually inaccessible in his weakened state.

He tried again to stand up, but failed, as he had the first time. Karkaroff walked across the room and purposely crushed Viktor's outstretched hand underneath his heavy boot. He smirked at him as he spoke again.

"Oh, no need to get up on my account. Just this once, I will not view it as disrespect," he said as he glared at his once-beloved pupil.

Viktor winced in pain, but did not make a sound. He didn't want to give Karkaroff the satisfaction. His eyes darted to another corner of the room, one that he hasn't looked in before. There lay the hunched, motionless body of Dimitri Cyganov. Karkaroff noticed what Viktor was looking at and smirked again.

"There's no need to feel sorry for that poor traitor. He did his job well; he brought you here, and he was rewarded accordingly." Karkaroff threw his head back and laughed. Viktor realized that the wizard was dead. He wondered if that would be his fate, as well.

Where was he exactly? He knew why he was here; it obviously had to do with the prophecy. He berated himself for being so careless. He had been warned about Karkaroff, and he should have taken more precautions, should never have gone anywhere without Dumbledore...

He closed his eyes. All he had wanted was to see Hermione smile.

It seemed that the spell was finally wearing off. He felt sharp tingles racing down his entire body, and his hand throbbed. The numbness of his muscles was flooding away, and he shifted on the ground slowly. Karkaroff drew his wand and muttered another spell that bound Viktor's hands and ankles. With another motion of his wand he shoved Viktor against the wall.

"I hope the accommodations are to your liking, Viktor. I will leave you now to wallow in your self-pity, but I will be back soon." He grinned and started to walk out of the room, when Viktor finally spoke.

"So this is how low you have stooped, Igor. I hope you get what they promised you," Viktor spat.

Karkaroff slammed the door behind him.

"Ouch!"

Hermione cried out in pain, grabbing her hand and cradling it to her chest. Ginny and Fred were the closest ones to her and were instantly by her side.

"What's the matter with your hand, Hermione? Did you hurt yourself?" Ginny exclaimed, looking at her friend's pained expression. She was shivering and biting her lower lip, trying to contain another cry. How could she have hurt herself when she was just sitting there reading? Ginny had been in the same room with her for hours; Hermione immersed in a book, and Ginny and the boys playing cards. There was no visible injury to the limb, either.

"I don't know what happened," Hermione replied in between sharp breaths. "All of a sudden it just started throbbing like...I slammed something on top of it or jammed it in a door." She massaged it gently and sat down on the nearby couch. They all gathered around her and looked at her, worrying.

Dumbledore apparated into the hallway and walked into the living room, to find them sitting around Hermione with expressions of apprehension.

Their attention darted to their headmaster, who looked outraged.

Hermione looked back at Dumbledore and asked, "Professor, what's the matter? Where's Viktor?" Dumbledore didn't need to say the words, she just knew. She closed her eyes and leaned slowly into the back of the couch, tears now freely running down her cheeks. The images from last night's nightmare flashed through her mind. They'd gotten Viktor.

"I need to get the Order back in here this instant," he said as he turned into the kitchen, looking for Arthur and Molly. The rest of them looked between Hermione and the place that Dumbledore had been standing. The weight of what had occurred settled upon them, the room became deathly still.

Hermione just sat on the couch, absolutely numb. It felt like all that was left in her that was good: the hopes, the faith, the dreams, had been drained out. She found it hard to breathe as the shock finally settled in. She took great gasps of air in between the spasming sobs. Ginny sat beside her and grabbed her hand.

"Hermione, you need to breathe. George or Fred, will one of you please get Hermione some water?" They both rushed to obey. Harry and Ron just stood there in silence. Neither of them could comprehend how a person could cope with losing as much as Hermione had this week.

Soon the entire Order was back in the kitchen, loudly discussing the morning's events.

"What happened, Albus? I thought this was going to be a short meeting with Mr. Cyganov. How did it come to this?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Dumbledore sat at the table with an absent stare, his hands steepled in front of him. His face was lined with worry...and guilt. He looked at all the faces around him and spoke softly.

"This was my fault. I allowed it to happen. I let him go off to the bookstore by himself," he said with a heavy sigh.

"What was Viktor doing in a bookstore? I thought the meeting was in your quarters at Hogwarts!" Molly exclaimed.

"The meeting was already over. We walked with Mr. Cyganov to Hogsmeade, watched him apparate back to his hiding place. Viktor asked me if he could get a present for Hermione. I should have gone with him." His voice was thick, and he continued to stare at his hands.

"Albus, we need to redouble our effort, focus on retrieving both him and Hermione's parents as quickly as possible. We don't have time for blame or recriminations," Mad-Eye interjected. "I had a bad feeling about this Mr. Cyganov from the start, I just couldn't put my finger on it," he muttered.

"Why do you think Mr. Cyganov had something to do with it?" Mr. Weasley asked curiously. "I thought he was the one who told us where Hermione's parents were being held?"

"He also told Viktor that he knew his father from school, that they were old friends, but Viktor didn't look like he believed him. I didn't have a chance to ask. I trusted a stranger who claimed that he needed a translator. I should've known once he started speaking in English. But he knew I would bring Viktor with me..." Dumbledore shook his head in disbelief.

They all sat in silence, absorbing what they have just heard, trying to figure out the next course of action.

"I need to notify Viktor's parents," Dumbledore finally said, setting his hands on the table, as if the feeling of the solid wood beneath his hands would give him the strength to do what he had never wanted to do.

Meanwhile, Hermione was still sitting on the couch, unable to move. She had been told that she could attend the meeting if she so chose, but it was not expected. Ginny had tried to get her to drink some tea, knowing that Molly had put calming herbs in it. It sat untouched on the side table as Hermione simply sat and stared off into space. She felt as though someone had taken away her ability to speak, think, and move, all at the same time. The numbness had settled into her very bones, and it was not letting her go. The tears were still flowing unceasingly down her cheeks, blurring her vision and making her face itch. She did not move to wipe them away, only stared straight ahead, as if by sheer will, she could ensure that Viktor was safe.

And that was when she heard his voice in her head.

After Karkaroff's unexpected visit, Viktor had continued to lie on the floor, staring at the wall. As his limbs were still locked in place, he didn't have much of a choice. He did not know how long he had lain there before the idea had taken a hold of him. It would be difficult, especially in his weakened state, but he had to let Hermione know that he was all right. He was hoping that the spell would not interfere with the clarity of his message. He wanted to be able to at least let her know that he was alive and relatively unharmed. He concentrated hard on the image of her face, recalling every detail from the last time he had seen her.

He knew that he had succeeded when he felt a deep ache in his chest that was not his own. Her mind was a maelstrom of pain and confusion, and he wanted nothing more than to soothe her, even though he was in pain himself. He gathered his thoughts, then took the plunge.

_Hermione, can you hear me? I am here, my love. I am safe._

Hermione heard him loud and clear, and it startled her out of her malaise. She leaped up and ran into the kitchen, bursting through the door. Everyone turned and looked at her terrified expression.

"He's alright," Hermione gasped, looking directly at Dumbledore. She ignored the stares from the rest of the people around the table. Dumbledore was the only one that had the power to do anything.

Dumbledore stood quickly and walked around the table, looking down at her with an inscrutable expression. He grabbed her gently by the shoulders. "What do you mean, Hermione? Explain clearly, please," Dumbledore requested softly.

"He just told me. In my mind, he told me that he is alright!" she exclaimed. The rest of the Order was exchanging looks of disbelief, wondering if perhaps the stress had driven her mad. But Dumbledore knew the truth of her words by the fierce look in her eye.

"Can you send him one, Hermione? Ask if he knows where he is?" Dumbledore asked.

"I can try." Hermione closed her eyes and leaned into Dumbledore's arms for support. She tried to concentrate on the image of his face, focusing especially on the eyes that she so loved. She kept repeating the thought over and over again, hoping that he would hear her. _Viktor, do you know where you are?_

Viktor _could_ hear her, but faintly. Almost a whisper, but not quite; it was like someone was shouting at him from a long distance. He could clearly understand the words, though, and he gave a silent prayer of thanks.

_Hermione, tell Albus that Mr. Cyganov took me under Karkaroff's orders. Karkaroff killed him, and I do not know vhere I am. It's a holding cell or a basement, I can't tell vhich._.

Hermione opened her eyes and went to sit down; she didn't feel strong enough to stand anymore. Sending the messages had completely drained the energy out of her, for some reason. But she considered it a small price to pay for the reassurance that Viktor was alive and safe.

"Viktor said that Mr. Cyganov took him, but he is dead now. Karkaroff is there, he was the one who killed him. He doesn't know where he is, he says it looks like a cell or a basement." The thought made her shudder.

"Karkaroff! I didn't think he would be that clever - or stupid. He used Cyganov to get Viktor because he knew he couldn't do it himself. Ha!" Mad-Eye exclaimed.

Dumbledore ignored the outburst. "Hermione, is there anything else? Can he give any other details? Can you ask if there is a window in the cell, and it so, if can he see anything outside of it? Any details of the room?" Hermione nodded and tried to concentrate on each question in turn. Sweat was slowly breaking out across her brow, and her hands were shaking. The room was silent save Dumbledore's rapid inquiries and her labored breathing.

"I'll try again. It makes me very weaker each time I do it, but it doesn't matter..."she trailed off. _Hang in there, Hermione. Viktor needs you!_ The words gave her renewed courage.

The same words echoed in her head, this time in the voice that she so longed to hear. _Hermione, you are strong. You must stay strong, for me._

Once again she repeated the questions in her mind, concentrating as hard as she could. She trembled, and feeling very dizzy, she took a deep breath to calm herself down.

Viktor got the messages more clearly each time. He was surprised that she had learned how to do it in so short a time, especially through her own pain. He focused on what he wanted to say, then answered quickly, feeling his own energy rapidly waning.

_There is a small vindow, but I cannot look out. Karkaroff put spells on the room, so I cannot apparate or move. But the spell does not seem to be vorking vell, because I feel tingles, and for some time now I haff been able to move my arms. As soon as I can look, I vill tell you. Hermione, please try to stay calm, I vill fight vith all I haff. I vill not let them hurt me._ He tried to say more, but what do you say to someone who is experiencing such anguish? _Obicham te, Hermione. I vill stay alive for you._

Hermione repeated what Viktor had told her, and with the last explanations out of her mouth, she fainted and fell to the floor.


	17. Chapter 17

**Title:** The Prophecy  
**Rating:** K  
**Genre:** Romance,Drama  
**Main Characters**: Hermione, Viktor, Harry, Ron, Ginny and other Hogwarts students/staff  
**Summary:** Hermione is fighting her weakeness, and Viktor is trying to find out desperately where he is being kept...  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Harry Potter

**Thank you for wonderful reviews! Turtlestar, hugs and kisses your way - wonderful job yet again.**

Please enjoy this chapter :)

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

Viktor felt Hermione's abrupt departure from consciousness a split second before it happened. In his minds eye, her saw her sliding off the bench onto the floor with a thud. He couldn't contain a gasp of pain. The physical discomfort of the impact was negligible – it merely knocked the wind out of him – but having her presence wrenched away from him so suddenly was pure agony.

_Hermione! Hermione, vake up! Are you all right?_ He repeated those four words over and over again, desperate for a response.

The room erupted into a chorus of angry shouts. Mrs. Weasley was the first one by Hermione's side. The older witch was frantic with worry, and she was barking instructions at the other members of the Order like an army general.

Hermione regained consciousness only a moment later, and looked blankly at the faces that were staring at her with a mixture of fear and confusion. Quite embarrassed, but mostly confused, she returned to her seat with the help of Molly and Dumbledore.

"Maybe you should go lay down, Hermione dear," Molly suggested, already having a good idea of the answer before she finished the sentence. But she had her response prepared; she thought it was absolutely preposterous that Dumbledore had allowed a girl of her age to be party to these matters, no matter how mature she was or how deeply involved her loved ones were. She was putting her foot down, even if it meant taking on Dumbledore himself.

"No, I'm alright. You need me here...I need to help find Viktor," Hermione replied, her voice shaking. Molly looked at Dumbledore sharply, but his eyes never left Hermione's face.

"Hermione, we cannot help him until we get more information about his location, and you are in no condition to continue trying to contact him. We need you strong in body _and_ mind," Dumbledore said softly, but firmly. Much to Molly's surprise, she acquiesced with a nod.

Molly called Ginny from the next room to help Hermione upstairs. Dumbledore assured her that if they discovered anything else, he would retrieve her immediately. She nodded and went up the stairs with Ginny. The room was once again burst into loud arguments as soon as she left, but she was too tired to care.

As soon as they entered the room and Ginny gently helped her into bed, Hermione broke down crying. Ginny sat beside her and held her as she shook with violent sobs.

Viktor focused on his body, and on the prickling sensation in his limbs that signaled that the spell was wearing off. He had just realized that he did not have his wand with him. He wondered if his mind, wracked with exhaustion as it was, would allow him to do wandless magic, which – ironically - Karkaroff had trained him to do. He hadn't practiced it since his former headmaster had disappeared on the night of the third task. He tried to recall some of the spells, wondering which one, if any, would help him in his present situation. He decided that the most important thing that he could do right now would be to figure out where he was, and no magic would be able to help him do that.

He tried to stand once again, his legs shaking with the effort. He leaned his back against the wall as he slid up slowly, afraid that he might fall forward. He was still very weak, but after a few painful moments and several muttered expletives, he was able to stand upright. He had no time to wait for the spell to completely wear off, or for Karkaroff or anyone else to curse him again.

He turned to the window; it was very small, and it was set a few feet above his head. He reached for the bars and grabbed them tightly, taking a few deep breaths to steady himself for what was bound to be a painful experience. He tensed his abdominal muscles and lifted himself up far enough to peek outside for a split second before landing back on his feet with a thud. The day was obviously coming to an end, and dusk was settling in. He only had an hour or so to clearly see his surroundings, if that was at all was possible. After several attempts, he managed to lift himself up and stay there, his excellent physique once again paying off.

Viktor saw a field, a few trees, a hillside. Nothing out-of-the-ordinary that could point out any specific location. This vista could be any countryside in England, Bulgaria, or even Scotland. He was disappointed, but determined to find something useful. He rested for a moment, then looked again, focusing on objects closer to him, anything that he could describe in detail. In the distance he saw a rundown barn. Again, there was nothing particularly special about it. The third time he tried, something beyond the barn caught his eye that he hadn't noticed before. He could see a stone wall, covered in something green. Moss? No, there were too many places where stone peaked through. Roots? But roots do not climb walls – vines, perhaps? Could it be that he was near the old monastery that he had visited with Mad-Eye only a few short days ago? That was a long shot, and the building did not look particularly familiar, but he remembered that he had only seen a small part of the monastic property, and what he had seen had been shrouded in fog.

Viktor lowered himself gently and sat back down in the same position that he had been in before his explorations. He did not wish to raise any suspicions, should Karkaroff decided to check on him. He glanced once against at the dead body in the corner of the room. It was a grisly sight, and Viktor was certain that it had been left there in order to scare him into compliance.

With renewed determination, he began to organize the thoughts and images that he had gathered, hoping that Hermione was alright.

Hermione's sobs finally began to quiet themselves, much to Ginny's relief. The numbness had returned; that empty, aching feeling that pervaded her whole body and made it painful to breathe. She lay facedown on the bed, feigning sleep. Ginny, sensing that there was nothing more than she could do for the time being, returned to her own bed.

A knock on the door startled the girls. Ginny got up to open it. Dumbledore stood in the doorway and asked politely, "May I speak with Hermione for a moment? I need to see if she is alright." Ginny looked back at her friend, who hadn't moved from her spot on the bed, and nodded in agreement, closing the door behind her as she entered the hallway.

Dumbledore sat down in a nearby chair and waited for Hermione to acknowledge him. She opened her eyes, which were rimmed with dark circles, and stared into the calming blue gaze that was leveled at her. She sat up slowly, feeling as though each of her limbs weighed a thousand pounds. She signed deeply, and when she spoke, her voice was still thick with tears.

"Professor, I feel as though someone has taken my ability to breathe. It's worse than when my parents were abducted. That's horrible to say, I know..." She shook her head and leaned against the wall. "But the pain is unbearable. It feels like someone reached into my chest and tore out my heart."

"It's not unusual to feel that way, Hermione; do not be ashamed. The bond that you share with Viktor is deeper and more complex than the one with your parents, and the psychological impact of losing the most important people in your life within so short a time is immense," he said matter-of-factly. "But I'm afraid that now is not the time for fear and indecision. I came here to see if I could try something with you. I have the ability to look into your memories and analyze them. If I could see your thoughts of the last hour or so, the ones you shared with Viktor in the kitchen, perhaps I cold get a better idea of what Viktor was trying to show you. Will you allow me?" Dumbledore asked.

Hermione didn't completely understand, but she recalled reading something about it before. She tried to remember the term.

"You're skilled at legilimency, Professor?" she asked curiously.

"Yes. I should have known that one of my brightest students would know exactly what I was speaking of." He gave her a smile, which she returned weakly.

"I'm not sure what exactly you need, but you know that I'll do whatever it takes to help Viktor," she replied.

"Just relax, Hermione. When I extract your latest memories and thoughts, you'll see a series of images, and your first inclination will be to resist them or try to make them stop. If that happens, I'll need you to take a few deep breaths and relax. You may close your eyes, if you wish." Dumbledore took his wand out of his robes and held it near Hermione's temple.

She expected to feel something. Not pain, or any other physical sensation, but perhaps relief of some sort. If he were to make use of any of her thoughts, surely he would have to straighten them out, organize them, and maybe calm them. She tried her best to recall the message that Viktor had sent to her. She didn't ask Dumbledore if she should think of them to help him along. But Dumbledore interrupted her thoughts gently.

"Hermione, please relax. I'll be able to pick up on your thoughts right away, you just need to allow me," he repeated.

Hermione took a deep breath and tried her best to comply with her Headmaster's request. It wasn't easy to relax; she was far too tense. Suddenly, she felt a gentle touch inside her mind. Without warning, images began swirling through her head. She saw flashes of her nightmares, which had been clinging to the edge of her consciousness since she had first learned of Viktor's abduction. His voice echoed in her mind, each sentence overlapping the one preceding it. She gritted her teeth with the effort of not resisting the foreign intrusion, and sweat began to break out across her brow. She stayed as still as she possibly could, afraid that if she moved even an inch in any direction, she would faint. After a moment, Dumbledore cleared his throat. Mercifully, the images began to fade, and the din in her mind quieted. She rubbed her eyes and stared at the older wizard, who looked extremely preoccupied, and not a little worried.

"Did you see anything? I mean, were you able to...Professor?" She didn't know what to ask exactly. This was the first time she had ever experienced such a thing. And even though it had been Dumbledore in her mind, and he had not explored anything beyond what he had told her he would, she couldn't help but feel a little bit violated.

"I believe so. I need to sort through what I discovered in order to make sense out of it." He patted her hand gently. "Thank you, Hermione. You did wonderfully. If at all possible – and I will try not to order you – please get some rest. I need your mind to be sharp and awake the next time Viktor tries to contact you." He looked at her again. Hermione's eyes widened at the mention of Viktor's name. How could her headmaster ask her to go to sleep when she didn't know if or when Viktor would try to contact her again? But she also knew that he was right, and that nothing could get accomplished as long as she was in her current state. She crawled under the covers and stared at the ceiling, hoping that sheer exhaustion would take over so that she could actually get some sleep. Dumbledore stood quietly and made his way to the door. Right before opening it, he muttered something under his breath. He allowed a half-sleeping Ginny back inside, then shut the door gently behind him.

Hermione's eyelids felt extremely heavy. She hadn't heard Dumbledore's muttered words, but she realized that sleep should not have come upon her so easily, and she fought against it. She couldn't sleep right now! She needed to stay awake, awake...

She finally closed her eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep, shallow breaths escaping her mouth.

Dumbledore went downstairs and sat heavily at the kitchen table. Mrs. Weasley placed a teacup at his elbow and sat opposite him in silence.

"Thank you, Molly. I needed that," Dumbledore said with a heavy sigh.

"Albus, do you think Hermione is capable of handling all of this? I mean, so much has happened all at once. This kind of emotional upheaval that even an adult couldn't handle, much less a girl of fifteen..."

Dumbledore patted her hand gently, if distractedly. "Molly, Hermione possesses greater strength than any of us could have ever imagined. I know this is taking a toll on her; I can see it in her eyes. But now is not the time to coddle her. She needs to stay strong and focused. I just cast a dream spell on her. She will rest for few hours, and hopefully be able to resume contact with Viktor in the morning," Dumbledore replied.

Molly wanted to protest, but she knew that Dumbledore was right, and that even though she objected to his methods, he would never do anything to harm one of his students. She returned to her chores, mostly to avoid further contemplation of these most recent unsettling events. Dumbledore submerged himself in the thoughts and images he had acquired from Hermione's mind, hoping to make some sense of them.

Upstairs, Hermione slept.

And far away, Viktor smiled to himself, happy that his love was at peace, if only for the moment.


	18. Chapter 18

**Title:** The Prophecy  
**Rating:** K  
**Genre:** Romance,Drama  
**Main Characters**: Hermione, Viktor, Harry, Ron, Ginny and other Hogwarts students/staff  
**Summary:** Viktor meets someone he rather not see ever again, and Hermione struggles with a new ability.. **Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Harry Potter

I would like to thank you all who wrote over the weeks concerned where I have dissapeared to, or what happened to my story... I am very lucky to be among such wonderful people! hope this will be what you were waiting for... Enjoy.

My beta - Turtlestar - thank you sweetie hugs I could not have asked for a better friend! you are too good to me! thank you for another wonderful job! ;)

Chapter Eighteen.

Viktor's eyes opened suddenly. He heard footsteps growing louder and louder outside of the room that he was locked in. He adjusted himself against the wall and thought quickly of spells that could aide him, momentarily forgetting that he didn't have his wand. The door swung open and Karkaroff entered, holding a slice of bread in one hand and a cup in the other. He approached Viktor warily, taking care not to get too close, and cautiously placed the bread and cup on the filthy floor.

"I need you strong, Viktor. Eat this," he spat, glowering at his former pupil. Even in his exhausted state, Viktor could sense that Karkaroff was nearly trembling...with fear, or anticipation, he did not know. Dragging his eyes from the floor to meet that black stare, Viktor saw the barely-restrained cowardice there. He sneered.

"What makes you think I would accept anything from you, Igor? For all I know, this meal could be poisoned," Viktor replied in disgust.

Karkaroff's lips curled into a smile, showing off his dreadful teeth as he laughed out loud.

"Too smart for your own good, my dear Viktor! Too smart." He shook his head and fled from the room, leaving Viktor trembling with rage. He dragged himself into a sitting position, eyeing the stale bread with longing. Even though he was hungry, Viktor knew better than to touch whatever it was that Karkaroff had brought him.

He closed his eyes and tried to focus on something pleasant. Something pure and innocent, something that could bring him happiness even in this Hell. Of course, his thoughts were of Hermione.

Hermione stirred on the bed. Sitting up slowly, she stretched her arms above her head. She felt refreshed and rested. For a moment she thought that all that had happened was a dream, but then realized that if that were true, she wouldn't feel this rested, because it would have been a nightmare. All the memories flooded back in a rush. Her parents. Viktor. She felt it all again in the pit of her stomach, in her heart, in her mind. She got up quickly and straightened her wrinkled clothes. She wanted to go downstairs and see if she has missed anything. She didn't even know how long she had slept. It was late in the evening, she thought, but she couldn't be sure. The house seemed a bit too quiet, but Ginny was not in the room, so she knew that everyone must still be awake. Hermione made it downstairs quickly and entered the kitchen. She found only Molly, who was making a late snack and tea. Her warm smile made Hermione feel a little bit better, if only for a moment.

"Did you have a nice rest, dear?" Molly asked as placed a cup of tea in front of her, who made her way towards the kitchen table and sat opposite her.

"Yes, I did. I have a feeling though, that Professor Dumbledore had something to do with it," she replied, sipping the hot liquid slowly.

Mrs. Weasley just smiled at her, not confirming or denying Hermione's suspicions.

Soon the rest of the occupants of Grimwauld place had gathered in the kitchen. Where there was food, you'd be sure to find the Weasleys. They walked around, jostled each other for places at the table, chatted amongst themselves, yet Hermione got the distinct impression that none of them really wanted to talk to her. She was hurt. She didn't know whether she was being paranoid, or whether they were trying to keep from upsetting her further.

She wished that she were sleeping again. Her dreams, as confused as they were of late, were far preferable to the reality of her life. At least she didn't suffer in her dreams; there were no feelings, no aches or pains, no helpless thoughts of guilt or fear. Sleep was precious to her. But Hermione knew that it was not the answer to her problems. She needed to do something, be proactive. More than anything, she wanted to contact Viktor again.

"Molly, is Professor Dumbledore gone for the evening?" she asked.

"Yes, I believe so. He said he had something to take care of, as he usually does, but he assured me that he would be back early in the morning. Alastor and Remus are staying with as for the night, just in case..." Molly trailed off. There was no need for her to finish; it was obvious why they were staying. With Viktor having been snatched away under Dumbledore's very nose, the last illusion of safety had been ripped away. It was now more important than ever for them to maintain constant vigilance.

Hermione finished her sandwich and excused herself. She returned to the bedroom, thinking that it would be the best place for her to try to relax and contact Viktor. But then she remembered that Ginny could walk in at any time, and that would destroy her concentration. She wandered down the hallway until she reached the entrance to the attic, where she was hoping to find a bit more privacy.

Like the rest of the house, the attic was dark and dingy. Every surface was covered in a thick layer of grime. Having seen the sorts of creatures that inhabited the rest of the house, she did not want to consider what else might be lurking in the furthest corners or the room. "Lumos," she muttered quietly, and she allowed the soft glow of her wand to show her the path to the center of the room. Amongst the trunks, clothes, furniture, and empty picture frames, Hermione found several half-burned candles, which she lit with a flick of her wand. She also found a relatively clean-looking throw folded over the back of a broken chair, which she spread out carefully on the floor, alert for the telltale scuttling of spiders, doxies, and other nasty beasties.

And then she sat dumbly, unsure of what to do next.

She didn't know how Viktor was able to transmit thoughts to her from a great distance. She had never asked. It would have been easier to try this experiment with him in the same room, obviously, but she had to make do with what was available to her. She rearranged herself self-consciously, glad that no one was there to witness her confusion. She thought of him idly for a few moments. Pleasant memories from Hogwarts, the Burrow, and his great grandmother's house drifted through her mind. She reasoned that thinking of him might warm up her mind and open the lines of communication somehow. She waited, and concentrated.

Some time later, as her leg started falling asleep, she realized that her current method was not working. She shook her head and shifted uncomfortably yet again, wondering what she should do next. Perhaps a more direct approach was necessary?

She tried again, this forming full sentences in her mind. She visualized Viktor standing right in front of her, smiling down at her encouragingly. _Viktor, are you all right? Please tell me that you're safe._ She repeated this thought over and over again, like a mantra. The corners of her mouth quirked up involuntarily as she saw her pretend-Viktor smile and nod at her, communicating silently for her to continue.

A soft whisper startled Viktor from his melancholy ruminations. His eyes darted to the door, wondering if Karkaroff had returned to try to catch him off-guard. In the wan moonlight filtering through the tiny window, he quickly realized that he was still alone. The realization did not comfort him; he wondered if he was starting to go mad. Straining his ears, he heard nothing but the steady _drip-drip-drip_ of condensation hitting the hard floor. He settled down once more, only to be startled again by that whisper. This time, though, he realized that the voice was not coming from outside, but was resonating within his mind. His heart leapt into this throat when he realized who was contacting him. He would recognize that melodic tone anywhere. He smiled widely, ignoring his painfully cracked lips. He knew that she would find a way to contact him.

Now concentrating hard on the sound of her voice, he realized that it was too distant for him to make out the words. He rallied himself and reached out with his own mind, knowing that she was not as experienced with telepathy as he was...not yet, at least. He was amazed, and more than a little proud, that she had reached this level so quickly.

_Hermione, I am not hurt. I am fine,_ he responded several times, hoping against hope that she would receive the message.

Hermione stirred and opened her eyes. The candles were starting to sputter, and the attic was starting to feel claustrophobic. She could have sworn that she heard him, though faintly. Was her mind playing tricks on her, or had the need to hear his voice made her imagine it? _Viktor? Could you please repeat that?_ she pleaded.

Viktor heard her loud and clear this time. His heart skipped and the visions of her face and her smiling eyes filled his mind. He nearly cried out with relief. _Hermione, I am fine._ What else could he tell her? He didn't want her to worry any more than she already was. He also didn't want to tell her that he was afraid. He needed to be brave, he needed to try to get himself out of here. There was nothing more that he wanted right now than to close his eyes and curl up next to her, holding her in his arms, stroking her unruly hair and whispering all the words that she longed to hear.

_Viktor, Dumbledore is trying to make sense of the images you have sent me. He should be back tomorrow. Please stay safe. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you..._ Hermione felt her body become very weak all of a sudden. She tried to take deep breaths, hoping that she wouldn't faint or be sick. She needed to hear his voice again, desperately.

Viktor gathered his thoughts and his strength. It was easier for him to control to what degree this ability took away his strength, but he knew that Hermione had not yet learned how to do so, a fact made very apparent by the abrupt weakening of her voice in his mind.

_Hermione, please do not strain yourself. I know that this is draining your strength just as much as it is mine, so please be careful. I know you are doing everything you can to find me. Please rest...I loff you, Hermione._

And that was the last time Hermione heard his voice. "I love you too, Viktor," she whispered as she collapsed onto the floor. It was in this position that Harry found her several hours later.

"She's here in the attic, come quickly!" Ginny's voice rang throughout the house. She and Harry moved forward towards the slumped figure, both of them fearing the worst.

Hermione opened her eyes, confused as to why both of her best friends were practically dragging her down the stairs to her bedroom. "What...what happened?" she asked groggily.

"We found you in the attic. You were sitting...well, _lying_ on the floor, unconscious. Hermione, what were you doing up there by yourself? If you wanted privacy, you should've just told us so we wouldn't be tearing the whole house apart looking for you," Harry said with concern.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make you all worry, honestly." Her cheeks felt hot from embarrassment, and the entire Weasley family was looking at her curiously.

"Were you trying to contact Viktor by yourself? That's it, isn't it? That's why you fainted, because the spell makes you weak?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded slowly, now sitting up on the bed, placing her back against the wall. They didn't..._couldn't_ understand why she had done it. What could she say to make them understand? She needed Viktor. She needed him as much as she needed her parents. She wanted a somewhat normal life back.

She shook her head forcefully, as if that defiant motion could expel the though from her head. Hermione knew that this wasn't the time to be sulking. When Professor Dumbledore returned, she would to ask him if he knew how she could control her strength. She wondered if Viktor felt this weak, or if he fainted like she did. Hermione was worried about him even more. Ginny sensed her fear.

"Hermione, you need to be strong. Please. We need you here."

Hermione knew that she was right. "I know Ginny, I just...it's frustrating to me when I can't learn something properly. This isn't something that I can learn from a textbook and perfect it. This takes not only mental ability, but physical, too," she replied.

Ginny nodded, not really understanding, but knowing that more than ever, Hermione needed her support.

Viktor sat against the wall, thoughts running through his head. It was starting to overwhelm him, this helpless feeling. It was exactly what his captors wanted him to feel. But he wasn't going to give in, he told himself. He needed to be strong. For himself, and for Hermione.


	19. Chapter 19

**I found a chapter... If anyone is still reading this, I hope it givyou you a bit of a continuation, I will look for other chapters and try to post them soon... Thank you to the few of you that still read :)**

Viktor's mind was in a peaceful state. He imagined himself and Hermione years from now. A future with her would be filled with light and warmth and challenged minds. He knew his future was right by her side. He imagined Hermione in beautiful white robes with long, curly flowing hair, a flower adorning her temple, neatly tucked behind her ear. He imagined a prominent belly that he would kiss every day while speaking to the unborn angel she was carrying. He imagined a house in the mountains, away from troubles. He imagined a day with Hermione, but he couldn't imagine not being in her life. His mind would not allow him to think that way. His heart wouldn't allow it either. Once again a noise near the room he was being kept in jolted Viktor back to gray, harsh reality. Viktor tried to listen to the voices.

Someone was arguing in Russian just outside his cell.

"The muggles are not eating anything! They will not survive much longer on water; we need to tell Karkaroff."

"Unless you want to get yelled at, I would rather go force it on them, if you know what I mean." Laughing away, the voices quieted down.

Viktor sat up straight, realizing what he just overheard. Hermione's parents are in the same place? He had to tell her that! He thought about what he wanted to tell her, and most importantly how he wanted to relate that message. This would be the news that would change everything. It would confirm her parents were not harmed and that they were in the same place. But what was this place? Was it the torture house that Viktor had seen with Moody? Viktor was too excited to contain himself. He tried very hard to contact Hermione.

Hermione, sveatheart, are you there? Can you hear me? Viktor asked in his mind over and over again.

Hermione was in the middle of a sentence when her mind went blank and she heard a faint, familiar voice enter her mind.

"Hermione, are you alright? You look pale," Ginny asked, concerned for her friend.

"Er...yeah. I…I think Viktor is trying to contact me," she replied quickly, hoping for the familiar loving voice to return so she could understand it clearly.

Hermione, if you can hear me, I have some good news. Viktor paused with uneasy feeling. This will make her happy, he thought, you must tell her.

Hermione, your parents are alright. They are in the same place as I am. Viktor finished, holding his breath, and waited for Hermione to acknowledge his message.

Hermione gasped and placed a trembling hand on her mouth.

"Hermione, is everything alright? What is Viktor telling you? Should I get Mum?" Ginny exclaimed. Ginny feared the worst, not knowing what exactly Viktor was telling Hermione. By her friends' reaction, what else could Ginny think? She held on to Hermione's free hand in support, stroking it gently to calm her down.

Viktor, what are you saying? That is...did you see them? Are they unharmed? Did you speak to them? Do you know where you are? Hermione's mind was racing, and the familiar waves of weakness were coming strongly. She desperately tried to fight it off by breathing deeply.

"Hermione, I am going to get mum and dad, please try to stay calm." Ginny didn't wait for her to answer. This was getting to be too strenuous for her, and she didn't know what to do.

In a moment, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Harry, Ron, Remus and Alastor were all gathered in the girls' bedroom staring uncomfortably at Hermione.

"Viktor is in the same place as my parents!" Hermione yelled as soon as they all entered the room.

Tears unwillingly rolling down her pale cheeks, Hermione didn't know what to feel. She was numb from all the emotions now charging at her, with the weakness of the spell controlling her strength.

"Hermione, are you certain that is what Viktor is telling you, dear?" Molly asked first at she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"YES," she replied rather loudly. Are you not listening at all? she thought, rather annoyed.

"Calm down, Hermione. We need to know everything Viktor is trying to tell you. Please tell us everything," Remus spoke up.

"He said...he said that they are in the same place, and that they are alright," she replied. Hermione placed both of her hands by her side as if to support her now swaying body.

Hermione, please stay strong. I need you! Please think of something that makes you happy, Hermione. That helps me stay strong. Viktor tried another message. Knowing that he might make her weaker tore at his heartstrings painfully. He was unintentionally hurting the one he loved the most. He hoped she did get his message and anxiously waited, not knowing if she was able to answer. All barricades of strength and courage had been broken down and defeat and fear had once again poured into Viktor's mind and heart. It was now up to Hermione to save him.

Hermione got Viktor's last message almost as a whisper, but it got through. She smiled faintly, instantly feeling the warmth around her.

"He is telling me to think happy thoughts, to stay strong." She spoke to herself, not making eye contact with anyone. She knew now that it was up to her: she had to stay strong for him, and for her parents. Hermione realized that both of their fates were in her hands.

"Alastor, can you please contact Professor Dumbledore? I think what Viktor was trying to tell me is that he and my parents are at the torture house you two saw the other day," Hermione finished and closed her eyes for one last message to her love. I will find you if that is the last thing I will do on this earth

One silent tear was now stubbornly making its way across Viktor's dirty cheek. That's my girl, he thought, wiping it away quickly. That's my Hermione.


	20. Chapter 20

Professor Dumbledore apparated to Grimwauld place almost instantly. Everyone was in the kitchen waiting for him to arrive. He paced around the kitchen, trying to collect his thoughts. He spoke at last.

"After collecting Hermione's thoughts, I have come to the same conclusion about the location. Viktor was more descriptive then he thought, but Hermione just confirmed what I already knew to be true." Dumbledore spoke. The entire room was quiet, hanging on to every word he was saying.

"We need to discuss the next step, and I am afraid we might not get all the members right away. Arthur and Remus, please contact every member and tell them to be here as soon as possible. This is going to be a long night, and I am not going to tell you all not to worry and go to sleep. You are almost adults and I think its time you get more involved."

Molly gave Dumbledore a stern look. He interrupted the inevitable scolding.

"Molly, we might need them. I will not put any of your children or Harry or Hermione in danger. For now though, please go into the living room and try to stay calm. We need to wait for the other members to arrive before we discuss anything else."

All the Weasley children and Harry left the kitchen. Hermione took the opportunity to speak to Dumbledore alone.

"Professor, may I have a word with you?" she asked shyly.

Dumbledore smiled at her warmly. "Of course," he replied.

Molly left the kitchen, giving them a bit more privacy.

"Professor, I wanted to ask about the occlumency. It seems like each time Viktor tries to contact me or I try to contact him, after a few minutes I get very weak and either almost faint or faint instantly. Is there a way to control it? I mean to control my strength?" Hermione waited for Dumbledore to reply.

"It comes with practice and time. Hermione, this is a very new skill that you have acquired. It takes patience and practice to channel your inner strength to be able to stay focused and alert. The ability to communicate through thoughts is a very complicated process. Someone as young as you are might not have the ability yet, but you are making progress. This actually is thanks to Viktor."

"What do you mean by that, Professor?" Hermione asked, confused.

"I think Viktor channels some of his strength to you. I am not sure if he is aware he is doing it yet. I have tried to research more about the protection spell. It's not as easy as other spells, and there aren't many scriptures available. I did manage to find few scrolls about it though. May I ask you something, Hermione?" Dumbledore looked down at her, lowering his voice almost to a whisper.

"Yes?" she replied anxiously.

"Have you noticed any strange markings on your body? Anything unusual?"

Hermione's face reddened. She thought of the last time she has seen herself.

"No. Why do you ask, professor? Should I have markings?"

"One of the scriptures mentioned that once the spell is in effect, the two involved have identical markings on the body. That is the only outward sign that they have the protection spell"

"Oh, well, I ...what are the other characteristics? Maybe there is something I haven't noticed? Hermione asked.

"There wasn't much else. The ability to channel feelings, inflict emotions, with the primary objective of protecting the receiver from any harmful spell. But you would be aware of any of those, I presume, which is why I am asking you."

She looked away from Dumbledore and thought about what he had just explained. The ability to channel feelings...what did that mean, exactly? And then finally it dawned on her.

She gasped, looking at Dumbledore with a fearful expression. He seemed taken back by her reaction.

"What is it, Hermione? Is Viktor trying to contact you?" he asked.

"No, no. I...I think I have experienced some of these..." She broke off, trying to clear her mind to remember when exactly she experienced anything unusual.

"After we found out about Viktor, I felt a sharp pain in my hand, but I didn't do anything to it. It could have been nothing, really. Maybe a muscle spasm or something similar..." Hermione reasoned, mostly with herself.

"Or it could have been that Viktor did something to his hand, or someone else did and you felt that pain as well," Dumbledore assumed.

"Could the fainting be part of it? Could I be feeling weak when he feels weak?" Hermione asked.

"It's all possible." Dumbledore stroked his long gray beard, thinking about the next step. " Hermione, its not clear to us what is it that you could or will experience. I wish that I could tell you what to expect, but I cannot," Dumbledore answered sadly.

Hermione thought of that empty, lonely feeling dwelling inside her sometimes. She thought that Viktor felt that way, probably. He was alone, in a dark room, not knowing if he would ever see daylight again. Hermione's eyes filled with tears, but she fought them back. She would not cry again. If she had felt the emotions Viktor was experiencing, then he must have felt all the ones that she had. She felt a bit ashamed for bringing more upon him then he could handle.

That's enough, Hermione! Get a hold of yourself! Viktor needs you, your parents need you, the entire wizarding world needs you. Now is not the time for self-recriminations. Her own encouraging thoughts boomed in her head. That was exactly what she was going to do. She needed to be strong.

***

Viktor smiled to himself. This was exactly why he loved her so much. Despite being relatively young and inexperienced in the aspects of an adult relationship, he knew that their union was strong. He knew Hermione was strong. Even though it was killing him inside to know that he was inflicting more pain on her, he knew deep down inside their love, their bond would go beyond all this evil.

Viktor finally realized the meaning of true love. It was sacrifice and hardship, and yes, even loneliness. It would not only be happy, blissful moments. He realized that being with another was sharing your innermost feelings, thoughts and desires. He was prepared for anything, as long as he had her by his side. A burning sensation seemed to form in Viktor's chest. At first he gasped in anticipation, but the unfamiliar sensation was not more hurt, but warmth that filled his insides. He smiled again and held his hand to his heart.

***

At the same time Hermione experienced the same burning sensation in her chest. She sat down, fearing that she might faint or feel sick again. But as soon she accepted that warmth, it gave her the feeling of overwhelming calmness and security. It was hard to describe, but for some reason Hermione's mind took her to the first time Viktor held her hand, the shivers she got, that warm, tingly sensation. The joy of their first kiss, their first dance, was swarming in her mind. Her happy memories were playing like a slide show, giving her comfort. Making her believe that Viktor was safe, and soon would be making yet another comforting, happy memory to add to her thoughts.

Little did they both know, but they had just been granted the protection spell. Neither one knew it, but the evoked feelings of their love for each other has given them the ultimate protection from all that could harm them. Both Viktor and Hermione would soon also discover the small tattoo-like marking, the rune symbol of protection, on the inside of their right wrists. The protection spell was in its first stages only. Only time would show the true powers they now possessed.


End file.
